Forks, un territoire, deux clans
by veronicka
Summary: Moi, Bella Swan, je découvre mon nouveau lycée et sa particularité : deux clans s'affrontent : les anglo-américains et les Quileutes. Je navigue entre les deux parce que je suis attirée par Edward, visage pale et Jacob, indien. il faut que je fasse un choix. je n'y parviens pas. Et si le destin décidait pour moi... Tous humains
1. Chapter 1

Forks. Voilà, j'étais arrivée depuis quelques jours chez mon père et je redécouvrais la petite ville de mon enfance. Toujours aussi grise et humide, mais je ne devais pas me plaindre, c'est moi qui avais pris la décision de quitter Phoenix, ma mère, et surtout son nouveau mec qui venait d'emménager avec nous. Je ne supportais plus de les voir roucouler et s'embrasser toute la journée, j'étais vraiment une intruse dans cette maison et une semaine auparavant, j'avais craqué. Ce fameux dimanche matin où j'étais entrée dans le living pour déjeuner devant la télé, mon bol de céréales à la main et je les avais trouvés, endormis, nus sur le canapé, j'avais hurlée.

- Bon dieu, vous pouvez pas faire ça dans votre chambre ! J'en peux plus, je me tire !

Je m'étais réfugiée dans ma chambre, ivre de rage. Ma mère avait toqué à la porte pendant des heures en me présentant ses excuses, en pleurant, en criant, en me suppliant, puis elle avait engueulé Phil, je les entendais se rejeter la responsabilité de cette situation. J'avais d'abord appelé mon père pour le prévenir de mon arrivée imminente, puis l'aéroport pour connaître les horaires des vols pour Seattle. J'étais sortie de la pièce uniquement pour aller chercher des cartons dans le garage et j'y avais emballé tout ce que je ne pouvais pas prendre dans l'avion. J'avais jeté mes fringues les plus chaudes dans deux sacs de voyages. Ensuite je m'étais plantée devant Phil et Renée et j'avais annoncé de ma voix la plus sèche.

- Je pars, je vais vivre avec Charlie.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Bella. Tu dois rester avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis ta mère.

Elle me suppliait, je voyais qu'elle était très perturbée par ma réaction, mais je ne devais pas cédée, pour moi mais aussi pour elle et son couple. Cela me calma un peu, je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de peine que nécessaire alors je répondis plus gentiment.

- Oui maman et je t'aime. Mais vous avez une vie à construire tous les deux et je ne veux pas être la cause de disputes entre vous. En plus ça me permettra de connaître un peu plus mon père. Ne m'oblige pas à rester ici, s'il te plaît, ce n'est plus vivable pour aucun d'entre nous.

- Tu es sure de toi ? Tu veux vraiment aller vivre dans ce trou paumé que même le soleil refuse d'honorer de sa présence. Ajouta t-elle sarcastique.

- J'en suis certaine, j'ai téléphoné à Charlie et il m'attend. Il s'occupe de mon inscription au lycée de Forks et de débarrasser ma chambre de petite fille pour que je puisse m'installer rapidement. Je te demande juste de payer mon aller simple et de me faire parvenir les cartons qui sont dans dans le couloir.

- Quand pars tu ? Demanda Phil, visiblement satisfait de mon choix.

- Demain en début d'après-midi.

Depuis mon arrivée à Forks, j'avais décoré ma chambre, réaménager la cuisine dont mon père ne se servait jamais et surtout j'avais parcouru les bois environnants pour me détendre, un peu anxieuse d'intégrer un nouveau lycée en milieu d'année. La visite de la ville avait été rapide, Forks ressemblait à toutes les petites bourgades de moins de 4000 habitants. Je n'avais pratiquement aucun souvenir lié à cette région, à l'age de 8 ans j'avais refusé d'y venir en vacances, obligeant Charlie à m'emmener parcourir les régions plus ensoleillées des États-Unis. Et donc je n'y avais pas d'ami, même si mon père était connu de tout le monde puisqu'il était le chef de la police. Cela me gênait un peu d'ailleurs parce que dès que j'entrai dans une boutique, on me disait :

- Oh tu dois être la fille du chef Swan ! Bon retour au pays.

Aujourd'hui je me levai plus tôt parce que j'avais mal dormi, c'était mon premier jour au lycée de Forks. Je m'habillai chaudement et avalai rapidement des céréales avant de me lancer à l'aventure. Je démarrai le vieux pick-up que mon père avait dégoté pour moi auprès d'un de ses amis de la réserve indienne. Je l'adorais malgré sa couleur défraîchi et son age plus avancé que le mien, c'était ma première voiture et elle était à moi. J'arrivai devant le grand bâtiment un peu en avance, ce qui me convenait parfaitement car je ne voulais pas être scrutée sous toutes les coutures en traversant le parking. Je trouvai rapidement l'accueil où une charmante quadragénaire me fit remplir plusieurs document avant de me donner mon programme scolaire et le plan du lycée.

Je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours en suivant les indications de la feuille quand j'entendis des cris dans le couloir.

- Casse toi d'ici ! Retourne dans ton tipi, espèce de primate !

- C'est toi qui va dégager ! Face de lavabo dégénérée !

Je levai la tête pour identifier les auteurs de ces insultes quand je fus bousculée et projetée contre les casiers. Ma tête cogna la ferraille et je m'effondrai sur le sol complètement sonnée. Des voix se mêlaient dans mon crane et il fallut un moment avant que je comprenne que l'on me parlait.

- Ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Hou-hou, tu veux bien répondre ?

- Toujours aussi délicat, Black. C'est comme ça qu'on traite les femmes dans ta tribu ?

- Tu me gonfles, Masen, si tu ne m'avais pas poussé, je ne l'aurai pas bousculée.

Je commençais à retrouver la vue et je crus que j'étais arrivée au paradis, deux visages sublimes me regardaient. L'un se composait de magnifiques yeux verts, d'un visage anguleux à la peau très claire qu'encadrait une chevelure cuivrée et désordonnée. L'autre avait des grands yeux noirs bordés par des cils immenses, un visage plus rond et une jolie fossette au menton. Tout cela entouré par des cheveux couleur corbeau. Ils me fixaient tous les deux avec des mines inquiètes.

- Salut les mecs. Balbutiai je pour leur montrer que j'étais vivante.

- Ouf, tu es consciente, ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Me dit le brun avec un sourire éblouissant découvrant une dentition parfaite.

- Laisse moi deux minutes que je réalise où je suis et ça devrait aller.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? Me demanda le roux avec un sourire en coin, dévastateur.

- Merci je veux bien.

Il me tendit la main que je pris avec soulagement, je me redressai lentement en essayant de repérer d'éventuelles douleurs. Son acolyte ramassait mes affaires éparpillées dans le couloir. Je remarquai soudain un attroupement autour de nous, mais assez bizarrement ils avaient formé deux groupes de garçons et filles. D'un côté ceux qui arboraient une peau mate et des cheveux sombres et de l'autre ceux qui avaient l'épiderme clair et des couleurs d'yeux beaucoup plus diversifiés. Ils me regardaient tous avec curiosité, mais bienveillance. Par contre quand les regards se croisaient entre les bandes, c'étaient des éclairs qui fusaient. Je me crus revenue à l'époque de la conquête de l'ouest, et je m'attendais à voir apparaître John Wayne sur son cheval. Une fois sur mes deux pieds, je me présentai.

- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Bella Swan.

- Salut Bella, moi c'est Jacob Black. Me répondit le beau brun.

- Enchanté Bella, je suis Edward Masen. Ajouta le beau blond-roux.

- Bien messieurs, maintenant je vais y aller, j'ai cours en salle B6.

- Je t'accompagne, j'ai cours juste à côté. Me répliqua Jacob.

- Je viens aussi, Black est bien capable de te renverser encore une fois. Rétorqua Edward.

Et c'est ainsi que, pour ma première journée, escortée des deux plus mecs que j'avais jamais vus, j'ai arpenté les couloirs du lycée. Ils me laissèrent devant ma classe où j'entrai timidement. Le professeur me fit asseoir à côté d'une jeune fille ravissante, elle était brune avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, elle s'appelait Angela. Elle était souriante et avenante.

- Salut, alors c'est toi la fille du chef Swan ! Commença t-elle.

- Hé oui, déçue ? Grinçai je énervée par cette entrée en matière.

- Oh non, désolée. Tu as raison c'est un peu réducteur comme présentation. S'excusa Angela. Mais pour excuses, je fais partie du journal du lycée alors j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi depuis une semaine.

- C'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Mesdemoiselles s'il vous plaît. Vous discuterez plus tard. Nous rappela à l'ordre M. Jones.

Je suivis Angela tout le matin, nous avions pratiquement les mêmes cours et cela m'aida beaucoup, surtout qu'elle était sympathique et agréable. Elle me présenta Ben, le rédacteur du journal, un asiatique monté sur pile et Tyler, un black jovial qui me prit sous son aile, en cours d'espagnol puisqu'en Angela n'était pas là. A midi elle m'attendait devant l'entrée de la cafet, en entrant, je faillis éclater de rire, mon impression du matin se confirmait, je vivais un western, à droite les tables des peaux-rouges et à gauche, celles des visages pales. Je me demandai de quel coté allait se diriger Angela, je la suivis et elle fonça vers un groupe à l'écart où Tyler et Ben étaient installés. Je regardais attentivement les autres occupants, ils étaient tous métis, ou du moins incapables physiquement de se fondre dans l'une des deux bandes. Je décidai d'en parler à Angela.

- C'est toujours comme ça, les gens ne se mélangent pas ici ?

- Oh, tu as remarqué ! Oui, les Quileutes n'aiment pas les anglo-saxons et vice-versa. Alors ils ont partagé la cafet en deux et ceux qui ne font partie d'aucune des deux tribus viennent dans ce petit coin.

- C'est dingue ça, on se croirait en Afrique du Sud du temps de l'apartheid. Ça a toujours été comme ça ?

- Avant les indiens avaient un lycée près de la réserve mais il a brûlé l'été dernier et la ville n'est pas assez riche pour le reconstruire alors ils sont arrivés ici au mois de septembre et depuis c'est l'enfer pour tout le monde. Et ça ne s'arrange pas, ils n'arrêtent pas de se provoquer mutuellement. Nous on compte les points. Tu vois le grand brun avec le débardeur rouge, il s'appelle Sam Uley et c'est le chef de la bande des Quileutes, et celui qui est à côté, le plus baraqué...

- C'est Jacob Black.

- Tu le connais ?

- Si on peut dire, je te raconterai après, et chez les visages pales, il y a un chef ?

Elle se marra un moment avant de me répondre.

- Ça fait très conquête de Le grand blond a l'air doux, Carlisle Cullen et son bras droit c'est celui qui les cheveux en pétard à...

- Edward Masen.

- Lui aussi ? Tu me racontes.

Alors je lui expliquai ma rencontre avec les deux garçons le matin même. Elle rigola quand je lui dis que je me croyais arrivée au paradis avec deux mecs aussi beaux qui me regardaient avec intensité. Soudain le silence envahit la cafet, on n'entendait même plus les bruits de fourchettes, je me demandais pourquoi tout le monde se figeait autour de nous. Angela aussi ouvrait de grands yeux alors je vis Jacob Black planté devant notre table.

- Salut Bella, comment vas ta tête ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ?

Il parla doucement mais j'étais sure que toute la cafet suivait notre conversation. Je décidai de faire comme si tout était normal.

- Ça va mieux, je n'aurai pas de séquelles, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais, je ne mord pas.

J'avais dit cela naturellement avec un grand sourire. J'entendis un grondement sourd qui venait du côté des visages pales et je ne m'en préoccupai pas, mais les sangs mêlés comme Angela avait désigné ceux qui étaient rejetés des deux côtés, se levèrent comme un seul homme et disparurent. Seuls Angela, Ben et Tyler me soutenaient de leur simple présence. Jacob grimaça malicieusement et s'assit en face de moi.

- Merci Bella, alors tu es la fille de Charlie. Je suis content de te rencontrer depuis le temps qu'il nous parle de toi.

- Tu appelles mon père par son prénom, waouh ? Tu es un habitué du poste de police ? Le taquinai je.

- Hé-hé bien envoyé, mais pas tout à fait. Le chef Swan passe régulièrement à la réserve. Mon père est le chef des Quileutes alors ils ont à discuter ensemble et ils s'entendent bien. Charlie vient même souvent à la maison voir des matchs à la télé.

- Ok, je ne savais pas, je ne suis là que depuis une semaine. Mais au fait, c'est peut être ton père qui lui a vendu ma voiture ?

- Hé oui, c'est même moi qui l'ai remise en état pour que tu puisses avoir ton indépendance. Alors elle roule ?

- Très bien et je suis contente de l'avoir, sinon je serai coincée à la maison. Merci d'avoir travaillé pour moi, c'est super sympa.

- Ne me remercie pas, Bella, ton père m'a embauché et payé convenablement pour le faire. Mais je suis heureux qu'elle te convienne. Par contre, n'essaie pas de dépasser le 90km/h, elle risquerait de se fâcher et de te planter sur le bord de la route. Et si jamais elle a un problème, tu m'appelles. Je viendrai jeter un coup d'œil gratis.

Jacob parlait assez fort depuis qu'il était assis. Tout le monde entendait notre échange, je me doutais qu'il le faisait exprès pour énerver la bande des palots. Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward, il fulminait devant son assiette. Je ne peux retenir un sourire mi-agacé, mi moqueur que Jacob remarqua aussitôt, il se rengorgea en se redressant sur sa chaise. J'allais le rembarrer, mais il fut sauver par la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de littérature escortée de Jacob et deux amis à lui qu'il me présenta comme Embry Call et Quill Ateara, deux armoires à glace. Mes deux nouveaux gardes du corps étaient sympas et marrants, ils se moquaient sans arrêt de Jacob et je trouvai ça plutôt cool, ça lui faisait du bien à ce beau gosse arrogant.

On arriva devant la salle de cours, Jacob me sortit son sourire craquant avant de me donner son numéro de téléphone, pour ma voiture ou autre avait il rajouté. Le professeur de littérature attendit la fin de notre échange en tapant du pied, puis claqua la porte derrière moi.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je suppose ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'attendre les élèves, la prochaine fois, vous irez chercher un billet de retard. Allez vous asseoir... Il examina la salle, puis fronça les sourcils, étonné. Tenez, allez à coté de Monsieur Masen qui a changé de place aujourd'hui.

Je m'installai donc à coté d'Edward qui rayonnait en me regardant avancer. Il passa le cours à me lancer des regards inquisiteurs, il essaya de me parler mais le prof le menaça de l'envoyer chez le directeur. Edward se tint tranquille du moins en apparence. Il écrivit sur une feuille qu'il glissa entre nous.

- _Contente d'être à Forks ?_

_- Ça manque un peu de soleil, mais je suis contente d'être avec mon père._

_- Tu viens d'où ?_

_- De Phoenix._

_- Pourquoi l'avoir quitté ?_

_- Pour fuir ma mère et son nouveau mec. Je les gênais un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_- J'imagine... et tu as laissé derrière toi un petit copain malheureux ?_

_- Tu deviens indiscret._

_- Je veux juste savoir si je peux tenter ma chance..._

Je ne répondis pas, me concentrant sur les propos du professeur. Edward n'insista pas, mais avant la fin du cours il me donna son numéro de téléphone au cas où ma voiture ne démarrerait pas. Je le remerciai sincèrement et filai rejoindre Angela au gymnase. On rigola bien en jouant au badminton car même si on n'était pas très douée, on se donnait à fond, forcément on perdit le match mais après un rude combat. Nos adversaires étaient une grande blonde magnifique et une petite brune vive, elles nous serrèrent la main en nous félicitant de nos efforts. J'étais assise parterre en train de reprendre mon souffle quand Angela me dit à voix basse :

- Tu as un admirateur, Edward Masen ne te lâche pas des yeux.

- Ah ouais, comment tu sais ça ? Demandai je en continuant à regarder mes pieds.

- Il est derrière nous, sur l'estrade avec ses potes Emmett McCarty et Jasper Whitlock, d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'ils font là, ils ne viennent jamais voir leurs copines jouer.

- Leurs copines ?

- Rosalie Hale, la blonde sort avec Emmett et Alice Brandon, la brune ne lâche pas Jazz, comme elle l'appelle, mais personne ne sait s'ils sont ensemble ou pas. Et Edward, je crois qu'il est célibataire pour le moment.

Elle se tut et m'observa d'un œil suspicieux, puis elle haussa les épaules.

- Angela, tu veux bien me décoder tes pensées ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ce matin ? Entre Black qui vient te draguer à la cafet et Masen qui te dévore des yeux. Je me demande comment tu vas t'en sortir entre ces deux là.

- Tu veux rire, Angie, ils sont curieux parce que je suis nouvelle, c'est tout.

- Tu verras que j'ai raison, je ne crois pas que ce soit juste l'attrait de la nouveauté. Tu leur plais et ça va pas améliorer leurs relations, crois moi.

- Et si, au contraire, ils apprenaient à se connaître et s'apprécier grâce à leur intérêt pour moi.

- Tu crois encore au père Noël à ton age, Bella ?

On éclata de rire et je me permis de jeter un regard discret vers les tribunes et croisai les prunelles enflammées d'Edward. Angela avait raison, il me fixait. Il m'octroya son fameux sourire en coin qui déclencha un pincement troublant dans mon corps. Je me sauvai rapidement avec ma nouvelle amie et rentrai directement chez moi. Le soir Charlie me posa des tas de questions sur ma rentrée et ma comparaison au Far-West le fit rire aux éclats. Il minimisa cette guerre de clans.

- Tu sais Bella, c'est la première année qu'ils se retrouvent dans le même lycée, il faut leurs laisser le temps de s'apprivoiser. Ils vivent tous dans la même ville, ils ont pas trop le choix.

- Tu as sûrement raison, mais ça fait bizarre quand on arrive, je te jure que je suis contente d'être une vraie métisse, je n'ai pas à choisir un camp.

Ma mère était une vraie Quileute, avec toutes les caractéristiques de la tribu. Je n'avais hérité que de ses cheveux noirs, pour le reste j'étais la copie féminine de mon père, peau blanche qui ne savait que rougir au soleil, yeux chocolat, lèvres fines et nez pointu. Après avoir discuté encore un moment de nos journées, je montai me coucher et m'endormis rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre, le troisième est bien avancé, il devrait arriver rapidement.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous n'aimez pas, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer.

Vous avez aussi le droit de me dire ce que vous aimez, bien entendu...

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

Le lendemain, en traversant le parking du lycée, j'eus la surprise d'être hélée par Edward qui me présenta à ses amis. Un grand costaud dénommé Emmett me gratifia d'une telle bourrade dans le dos que mes poumons faillirent sortir de ma cage thoracique, heureusement que son copain Jasper me rattrapa par le bras, sinon je m'éclatais contre une voiture. Edward inquiet, me prit dans ses bras en engueulant son pote qui se confondit en excuses.

- Deuxième jour au lycée de Forks et deuxième fois qu'on attente à ma vie. Je vais finir par croire que vous m'en voulez personnellement. C'est parce que je suis la fille du chef Swan ? Articulai je moqueuse.

- Ça devrait plutôt être l'inverse, tu ne crois pas ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir le chef Swan me courser dans les rues avec son arme parce que j'ai abîmé sa fille unique.

L'image nous amusa un moment, puis je me dégageai de ses bras, trouvant que j'étais un peu trop bien, collée contre son torse. Un groupe s'approcha de nous, je reconnus Rosalie et Alice, qui me saluèrent gentiment. Je fis la connaissance de Carlisle Cullen, de sa petite amie Esmée Platt, de Tanya et Kate Denali, deux grandes blondes intimidantes, et d'autres garçons dont je ne retins pas le nom parce qu'ils m'ignorèrent totalement. Je me concentrai sur le grand blond qui avait l'air réticent à s'adresser directement à moi, cela me vexa et j'attaquai.

- Alors c'est toi le chef ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler et écarquillèrent les yeux. Edward fronça les sourcils et Carlisle tourna une tête curieuse et méprisante à la fois, dans ma direction.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ?

- Quand je pose une question en regardant quelqu'un, ça me paraît évident non ?

J'avais envie de le voir s'énerver, il me saoulait avec son air supérieur.

- Et tu crois que je suis un chef, mais chef de quoi, s'il te plaît ? Répondit il agacé.

- La rumeur m'a dit que tu étais le chef des visages pales, je vérifie juste l'info.

- Ah oui, la rumeur. Les indiens sûrement... Et en quoi consiste mon rôle de chef ? Reprit il, cette fois, plus amusé.

- C'est justement ce que je voulais te demander, parce que la rumeur qui, entre parenthèse n'est pas indienne, n'en a pas dit plus.

Plus mon ton devenait froid, plus il souriait.

- Je suis là pour accepter les nouveaux membres, tu peux t'inscrire si ça t'intéresse, tu as la peau pale toi aussi.

Il se marrait franchement cette fois.

- Désolée mon général, je ne suis pas blanche comme la neige, ma mère est une Quileute, une vraie indienne.

Je venais de scotcher son rire et je vis plusieurs mecs s'en aller en me détaillant du regard. Edward ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, il me prit par le bras et nous entrâmes dans l'établissement ensemble, j'aperçus au loin Jacob et ses copains qui nous observèrent avant de se disperser pour rejoindre leurs classes. Edward n'avait pas cours avec moi et quand il me laissa, il me dévisagea avant d'annoncer.

- J'aime bien les jolies... sangs-mêlés qui viennent de Phoenix. On pourrait se voir à l'extérieur si tu veux.

- Pourquoi pas ? On en reparle plus tard ok ? Tu vas être en retard.

Il n'était peut être pas irrécupérable comme le pensait Angela, je voyais bien que je ne le laissais pas indifférent et j'allais m'en servir pour essayer de faire évoluer les mentalités dans ce foutu bahut. Je restais le plus possible avec Angela, cette fille me plaisait bien, et on allait devenir inséparable, je le sentais. A midi, nous mangeâmes à la même table avec Ben et Tyler. Comme la veille Jacob vint me parler, cette fois, il était accompagné d'Embry et Quill. Je sentis les regards furieux des anglo-américains qui avaient posé leurs fourchettes, les quileutes apparemment avaient décidé de le laisser faire puisqu'ils continuèrent de manger en discutant. Ben, Tyler et tous les autres près de nous finirent leur repas à toute allure et s'enfuirent, me laissant seule avec Angela.

- Salut Bella, tout se passe bien ?

- Très bien et vous ?

- En pleine forme et il vaut mieux si vendredi on veut battre Port Angeles.

Embry avait répondu avec fierté en bombant le torse. Je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il parlait, Angela pouffa dans son coin, je la questionnai du regard.

- Ils font partie de l'équipe de basket du lycée et vendredi il y a un match contre Port Angeles.

- Merci Angie. Et je parie que vous êtes les meilleurs ? Déclarai je à Embry.

- Bien sur. Vendredi on va les écraser et on prendra la tête du championnat.

Je hochai la tête et lui tapai dans la main.

- Je vous fais confiance, vous jouez ici ?

- Non on se déplace à Port Angeles.

- Ça te dit de venir nous voir jouer ? Demanda Jacob qui me fixait depuis qu'il était assis. Après le match on va manger une pizza tous ensemble, je t'invite.

Je me tournai vers Angela et décidai de l'inclure à l'invitation.

- Tu viens jouer à la supportrice avec moi ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas, faut que je vois avec mes parents... mais je vais essayer.

Elle rougit en baissant la tête, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le fait d'en parler à ses parents la gênait autant, c'était plutôt normal, on était mineure.

- Moi aussi, je dois en parler à Charlie, mais je ne pense pas qu'il refusera. J'espère que tu pourras venir, je ne connais pas Port Angeles.

- Je préfère venir te chercher, je n'aimerais que tu rates le match parce que ta voiture t'a lâchée en route. Dit le pro de la mécanique en posant sa main sur la mienne.

J'appréciai tellement le contact de ses grands doigts qui recouvraient jusqu'à mon poignet, que j'en oubliai de récupérer ma main. Nous décidâmes de nous retrouver vendredi soir, chez moi, Angela pensait pouvoir convaincre ses parents si elle expliquait qu'elle sortait avec la fille du chef Swan. Comme quoi, ça n'a pas que des inconvénients d'avoir un flic pour père. Soudain, je suivis les regards entendus de Quill et Embry qui lorgnaient la table, je bougeai vivement mon bras en rosissant. Jacob me fit un clin d'œil sans rien dire, puis il se leva et entraîna ses potes vers la sortie. Je remarquai qu'Angela était pétrifiée, en admiration devant la porte de la cafétéria.

- Hou-hou Angie, tu es avec moi ? Ou tu es partie dans un monde de beaux quileutes ?

Elle sursauta, devint écarlate et piqua du nez sur son assiette.

- Heu... mme... heu... pas possible... mmm...

- Hou-la c'est plus grave que je le croyais. Mais qui te fait cet effet ?

Je la taquinai gentiment, car je la sentais prête à s'enfuir tellement elle était stressée. Je posai ma main sur son bras, elle releva enfin la tête.

- Personne, je ne peux pas imaginer quoique ce soit avec un mec comme ça. En plus, je suis la fille du pasteur, je ne peux pas sortir avec un quileute. Non, non, je ne dois pas rêver, on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Il ne me verra jamais de toutes manières, je suis trop...

- Stop ! Tu vas arrêter de stresser comme ça, tu te rends dingue toute seule. C'est Jacob qui me met dans cet état ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, puis eut un petit mouvement de tête vers l'arrière comme si je venais de l'insulter. En tout cas, c'était clair, Jacob ne lui faisait pas le même effet qu'à moi, et cela me soulagea. Je n'aurai pas Angela comme rivale, c'était parfait. Je secouai la tête, comme si ça allait faire disparaître les idées bizarres qui l'encombraient. Ce matin, je me trouvai très, même trop, bien dans les bras d'Edward et maintenant je m'imaginai avec Jacob. Assurément un coup de mes hormones adolescentes.

- Alors Quill ?... Non, c'est Embry ! T'as raison, il est plutôt charmant et marrant.

- Oui, mais non !

- J'ai bien compris, oui il te plaît et non tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache. C'est bien ça ?

- Non mais Bella, tu l'as vu et tu me vois. Il ne remarquera jamais une fille comme moi, et puis mon père n'acceptera jamais que je sois avec un indien, alors c'est pas la peine que je me fasse des films.

- Angie, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de toi, arrête de te sous-estimer. Tu es très mignonne et adorable, il peut très bien être en kiffe sur toi. Pour ton père, calme toi, sortir avec Embry ne veut pas dire l'épouser, alors te prend pas la tête avec ça, ok ?

Elle ne répondit pas et pendant que nous retournions en cours, je réfléchissais à son problème. En fait j'aimais bien fourrer mon nez dans les histoires de cœur des autres, je me prenais pour Aphrodite, la déesse de l'amour. J'avais déjà essayé avec une ou deux amies à Phoenix et cela s'était très bien passé, enfin surtout pour elles, puisque dès qu'elles avaient été en couple, elles m'avaient oubliée. Je ne leur en voulais pas trop, après tout, elles avaient trouvé le bonheur grâce à mon intervention. Donc je comptais m'occuper du cas Angie-Embry. Et puis, comme ça, j'éviterai de penser à mon problème : pourquoi et comment deux mecs aussi différents, mais aussi beaux pouvaient m'attirer autant ?

Mon dernier cours était celui de littérature et forcément je me retrouvai assise à côte du bel Edward qui reprit son interrogatoire papier.

_- Alors comme ça, tu as du sang Quileute ? Ça ne se voit pas._

_- Pourtant c'est vrai, ma mère a quitté la Push pour épouser mon père, mais c'était encore trop près de la réserve, alors elle l'a quitté et m'a emmenée à Phoenix._

_- Comme ça, tu as pu connaître autre chose que la vie à l'indienne._

_- Je regrette de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps chez les quileutes, heureusement mon père m'a expliqué leurs traditions et leurs légendes._

_- Ton père ?_

_- Il ne comprenait pas que maman renie sa culture et il a voulu que je sache d'où je viens._

_- Et qu'est ce que tu aimes faire en dehors du lycée ?_

_- Lire, aller au ciné, sortir avec des amis, faire des randos avec mon appareil-photo, écouter de la musique..._

_- Ça te dit de venir au ciné vendredi soir ? J'y vais avec des copains._

_- Pas possible vendredi, je vais encourager l'équipe de basket._

Il relut plusieurs fois la phrase, il pianotait la table, visiblement contrarié. Je repris mon stylo.

_- Mais je veux bien y aller avec toi un autre jour._

Je tournai la tête vers lui pour voir sa réaction. Son visage s'éclaira, il était vraiment sublime. Je le matais, complètement sous le charme. Comme je continuais à l'admirer, je n'avais pas vu qu'il écrivait, il me fixa de son air moqueur, puis écrivit encore, je baissai rapidement la tête et lut.

_- Samedi soir, tu es libre ? _

_- J'ai un troisième œil qui a poussé sur le front ?_

Merde, prise en flag de matage. Je devins écarlate et me focalisai sur la feuille. Je décidai d'éluder la deuxième question.

_- Je n'ai rien de prévu samedi soir, qu'est ce que tu proposes ?_

_- Tu viens manger à la maison et après on se regarde un DVD._

_- Je ne sais pas._

Il m'arracha la feuille des mains.

- I_l y aura ma mère et certainement mes potes. On a l'habitude de se voir les samedis soirs._

_- Alors ok, je suis partante. A quelle heure ?_

_- 6 heures, comme ça on aura le temps de discuter._

J'acceptai sans hésiter, puis me concentrai sur le prof. J'eus beaucoup de mal à occulter la présence attrayante de mon voisin, mais je devais absolument écouter M. Jones. Je ne voulais pas rater mon trimestre, en plus la littérature était l'une de mes matières préférée. Finalement je réussis à suivre la terrible vie de Jane Eyre jusqu'à la fin du cours. Edward m'attendit pendant que je rangeais mes classeurs dans mon sac. Nous sortîmes ensemble de la salle et tombâmes juste sur Jacob qui détailla Edward de la tête au pied d'un air méprisant. Celui-ci gronda.

- T'as un problème, Black ?

- Uniquement quand je vois ta tronche enfarinée.

- Connard, viens dehors, je vais démolir ta gueule de peau-rouge.

- Je te suis, pauv'tache. Puisque t'es jaloux, je vais te la faire, la peau rouge, tu vas voir.

Ils avançaient l'un vers l'autre comme deux coqs montés sur leurs ergots de mâle. Toute cette haine me dépassait, je savais qu'ils s'évitaient consciencieusement, mais pas qu'ils pouvaient en venir aux mains. Je n'avais pas saisi l'ampleur de leur aversion mutuelle, mais je ne voulais pas les voir se battre l'un contre l'autre. Je hurlai.

- Oh les mecs, on se calme. Qu'est ce qui vous prend tout à coup ? Vous n'allez pas vous battre comme ça, sans raison !

Ils me toisèrent puis s'adoucirent.

- Bella, j'ai des tas de raison de lui refaire le portrait à cet abruti de blanche-neige. En premier, je ne supporte de le voir si près de toi. Grinça Jacob.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi elle pourrait pas être avec moi ? En quoi ça te regarde l'indien, retourne dans ta réserve te trouver une petite squaw à sauter et laisse Bella tranquille. Aboya Edward.

- Je vais te faire bouffer tes paroles, Masen. Ta pétasse rouquine ne te suffit plus ? T'es en manque ? Rêve pas, Bella est trop bien pour toi !

J'hallucinai, ils s'engueulaient à cause de moi, ils se croyaient où ? De quel droit ils voulaient décider qui je pouvais voir ? On n'était plus à l'époque où les hommes se battaient pour les faveurs d'une femme, je faisais mes choix toute seule.

- Arrêtez tout de suite vos conneries ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Même mon père ne se mêle pas de mes fréquentations. Je sors avec qui je veux, mais si continuez comme ça, je ne vous adresse plus la parole, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre ! Si vous voulez que je reste votre amie, vous rentrez chez vous, c'est clair ?

J'étais devenue une boule de nerf et si quelqu'un m'avait touchée, il aurait pris ma main dans la figure. Je ne supportais pas cette façon de me traiter, ils m'humiliaient et je comptais bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit sur ma petite personne. Je finis par remarquer l'attroupement autour de nous, comme la veille, une ligne invisible séparaient les quileutes des autres. Tous me regardaient attentifs, Edward et Jacob baissaient le nez, apparemment surpris par ma réaction violente.

- Allez cassez vous ! Je vous ai assez vus pour aujourd'hui. Dis je en attrapant le bras d'Angela.

En silence, ils se décidèrent à sortir du lycée, je les suivis et j'attendis dans ma voiture qu'ils démarrent tous. Arrivée chez moi, je pris une longue douche en essayant de trouver des idées pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et surtout qu'ils cessent de me considérer comme une pauvre fille facile à influencer. Je décidai de téléphoner à Angela pour qu'elle me donne son avis sur ce qui venait de se passer.

- Allo Angie

- Salut Bella, toi, tu veux parler de Jacob et Edward.

Je l'entendais sourire.

- Tu as bien deviné. alors qu'est ce que tu penses de leur attitude ?

- Tout le monde sait qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture mais c'est la première fois que je les vois démarrer aussi vite. Je crois bien, ma petite Bella, que ta présence ne va pas améliorer leurs relations.

- J'ai pas du tout envie d'être une sorte de trophée dans leur bataille idiote. Je les trouve sympas tous les deux et je ne comprend pas pourquoi je serais obligée de me priver de l'un ou de l'autre. Tu crois qu'ils vont tenir compte de ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je le pense, tu leur plais alors ils vont tout faire pour te séduire, même accepter de ne pas se taper dessus. Mais ça peut déraper très vite, et le jour, tu en choisiras un comme petit ami, il faudra que tu acceptes que l'autre te déteste, tu ne pourras pas le garder comme ami.

J'étais arrivée à la même conclusion qu'Angela mais l'entendre me le dire, me désola.

- Merci Angie, de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de petit copain pour le moment alors je vais essayer de les garder comme amis.

- T'as vraiment pas de préférence ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Ben non, pas pour l'instant. En fait, je ne les connais pas. Bah, on verra bien. Merci Angie, je savais qu'on s'entendrait bien très vite. Bonne nuit.

- De rien Bella. Je suis contente que tu sois venue à Forks. Tu es ma première véritable amie. Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves avec Jacob et Edward.

Elle raccrocha en se marrant et je ris avec elle, puis je me dépêchai de préparer le repas de Charlie, il allait rentrer et je voulais qu'il se nourrisse convenablement. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre dès le repas terminé et me plongeai dans Jane Eyre qu'il fallait que je termine avant le cours de littérature suivant.

Les deux jours suivants furent calmes. Tous les matins, Edward m'attendait près de sa volvo et nous rentrions dans l'établissement ensemble. Et tous les soirs, je le trouvai planté devant mon casier, il m'accompagnait jusqu'à ma camionnette. J'appris ainsi à apprécier l'humour un peu lourd d'Emmett et la psychologie de Jasper qui s'avérait très perspicace. A midi, Jacob, Embry et Quill venaient manger avec Angela et moi et nous passions de bons moments à rigoler. Bien sur, Angie s'efforçait d'être naturelle devant l'élu de son cœur, mais je voyais bien les regards en coin qu'elle jetait sur lui. Je la laissai faire attendant de me retrouver seule avec Embry pour savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle. J'espérais en avoir l'occasion après le match de vendredi.

Personne ne reparla de l'épisode du mardi soir, mais les deux mecs qui me faisaient craquer avaient choisi de conserver mon amitié puisqu'ils s'évitaient scrupuleusement et respectaient les moments que je passais avec l'autre. Plus je les côtoyais et plus ils me plaisaient cela ne m'arrangeait pas. J'avais espéré que la découverte de leurs défauts m'aideraient, mais non, je ne parvenais pas à me sentir mieux avec l'un que l'autre. Pourtant ils étaient très différents mais je me sentais bien en leur compagnie. En plus, leurs copains respectifs m'avaient adoptée, ou du moins ils m'acceptaient dans leur groupe. Bref j'en étais toujours au même point.

Le bel Edward était attentionné, il se comportait toujours avec calme et douceur avec moi. Il s'intéressait à ma vie à Phoenix, à mes goûts et nous parlions principalement de musique et de littérature. Le beau Jacob était toujours souriant et plein d'énergie. Il me questionnait sur les randonnées que j'avais faites et celles je souhaitais faire dans la région. Nous discutions souvent des légendes quileutes, mais aussi de sport et de cinéma. Bref ma vie était complète entre ces deux apollons même si je savais que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre, ils voudraient davantage de moi et que je devrais en abandonner un sur le côté de ma vie. Mais à cet instant j'étais heureuse et je n'aurai échangé ma place avec personne au monde. Je me trouvai bien chanceuse d'avoir attirée l'attention de ces deux beaux gosses.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre, il ne ressemble pas tout à fait à ce que je voulais écrire au départ, j'ai l'impression parfois que mes pensées partent dans une direction que je ne maîtrise pas... mais bon, je vous laisse juger.

Bonne lecture et merci à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite trace positive ou pas de leur passage.

* * *

Le match de basket était terminé et j'attendais mes amis dehors devant la porte des vestiaires, Angela avait disparu, elle devait être allée aux toilettes. Je vis Jacob avancer vers moi, il me fixait avec son merveilleux sourire aux lèvres. Je me noyai dans ses prunelles noires, arrêtant même de respirer tellement j'étais subjuguée par la puissance de son corps. Je devinais ses pectoraux, ses abdos parfaits sous le tee-shirt moulant, les muscles de ses cuisses roulaient dans le jean ajusté. Je sentais la chaleur embraser mon ventre, puis mon corps tout entier, je fus prise d'un frison incontrôlable malgré la douceur de la soirée. Il se planta devant moi, puis doucement enferma mon visage dans ses grandes mains un peu rêches, mais si chaudes. Je rougis en levant la tête vers lui, alors lentement il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser était doux, tendre presque timide. Mais je voulais plus, alors je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et en caressant sa nuque, j'entrouvris la bouche. Il oublia ses réticences et glissa sa langue qui chercha la mienne, elles se mêlèrent, se cajolèrent, se dégustèrent, tout cela dans une harmonie parfaite. Une main entre mes omoplates me maintenait fermement contre lui et l'autre sous mon tee-shirt effleurait la peau de mon dos. Je frémis sous ce contact et me collai encore plus contre son ventre musclé.

Il lâcha mes lèvres et parsema ma mâchoire, puis mon cou de délicats baisers. Il remonta sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je rejetai ma tête en arrière lui offrant un meilleur accès à ma gorge. Son autre main courut sur mon ventre et remonta frôler mes seins. Je faufilai mes doigts sous son tee-shirt et découvris la douceur de sa peau, je rêvai de l'embrasser, de goûter chaque parcelle de cet homme. Les picotements du désir envahissaient mon bas-ventre. Il m'attira dans le vestiaire et dès la porte refermée, je lui ôtai son tee-shirt et pus enfin admirer et caresser son torse puissant. Il commença à me déshabiller tout en me prodiguant des fourmillements partout où ses doigts effleuraient ma peau. Je fermai les yeux laissant le plaisir prendre possession de mon corps.

Soudain un bruit strident me perça les tympans, j'ouvris les paupières d'un coup et regardai hagarde le plafond de ma chambre. Mon dieu, ce n'était pas la réalité, dommage ! Je haïssais mon réveil qui aurait pu attendre un peu avant de me déranger, j'étais si bien dans les bras de Jake. Merde, je venais de faire un rêve sacrement érotique et je me sentais bizarre, comme si les mains du bel indien étaient encore sur moi. Je fonçai sous la douche pour me réveiller complètement, l'eau fraîche me détendit un peu, mais ce fantasme restait ancré dans ma mémoire. Je retrouvai Charlie dans la cuisine, il lisait le journal de la veille en buvant son café. Il m'accueillit d'un œil moqueur.

- Bonjour ma fille, tu as bien dormi ?

- Salut Ch.. p'pa, oui, très bien. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air bien joyeuse ce matin.

Quoi ? Mon fantasme était tatoué sur mon front ? Je devrai apprendre à cacher mes états d'âme. Mais je me sentais tellement bien même si ce rêve avait un goût d'inachevé qui me laissait sur ma faim... ma faim de Jacob Black si je puis dire...

- C'est vendredi, enfin le week-end !

- C'est vrai que tu finis ta première semaine. Mais de là à m'imposer un concert...

- J'ai chanté ?

Je le regardai éberluée. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir braillé de ma voix de canard.

- Chanter est peut être un grand mot, on va dire que... tu y as mis tout ton cœur pendant que tu étais sous la douche !

On rigola un moment puis je remontai finir de me préparer en réfléchissant à l'effet que mon imaginaire avait sur moi. J'allai sortir quand Charlie m'appela.

- Bella, demain soir, je vais à la réserve chez Billy, tu veux venir avec moi ? Il y aura Jacob et sûrement d'autres jeunes.

Pourquoi il me parlait de Jacob ? J'avais peut être parlé dans mon sommeil et avec son ouïe fine de flic, il m'avait entendue. Je devins écarlate, il eut un recul surpris de ma réaction.

- Heu... samedi soir, je suis déjà invitée.

- Ha, c'est bien. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes toute seule à la maison. Et où vas tu ?

- Je passe la soirée chez les Masen, Edward m'a invitée ainsi que d'autres gars et filles du lycée.

- Chez Élisabeth Masen, c'est bien ça ! Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.

- Bien sur, chef Swan qui connaît tout le monde ! Tu te souviens que ce soir je vais à Port Angeles avec Angela ?

- Oui, tu m'as dit que Jacob venait te chercher parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en ta voiture, je sais. Railla t-il.

J'éclatai de rire, il avait eu l'air surpris quand je l'avais prévenu que Jake préférait m'emmener parce que ma voiture ne tiendrait peut être pas jusqu'à Port Angeles. Il avait bougonné que ce gamin était un foutu petit malin, soit il lui avait menti en assurant que la camionnette ferait le tour des USA, soit il m'avait menti pour pouvoir me conduire dans la golf rouge dont il était si fier. On savait tous les deux qui était la victime de la fourberie de Jake.

Je filai au lycée et me garai à ma place habituelle, à côté de la volvo d'Edward. Il était appuyé nonchalamment sur sa voiture comme tous les jours, tel un mannequin qui prenait la pose. Je me demandais s'il était conscient de l'effet qu'il procurait aux filles et à moi particulièrement, j'avais la sensation que son attitude était naturelle, qu'il ne jouait pas de son physique. Quand je le vis, je bloquai carrément, depuis ce matin, mon esprit était rempli de Jacob Black et en une fraction de seconde, il disparut laissant toute la place à Edward. Il vint m'ouvrir la portière et me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre, son mystérieux sourire en coin collé au visage. Je laissai mes doigts sur sa paume plus longtemps que nécessaire, ce qui eut pour effet de lui étirer un peu plus les lèvres. Emmett et Jasper s'approchèrent de nous en se chamaillant.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demandai je à Edward.

- Malheureusement oui. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi ils restent ensemble s'ils s'engueulent tout le temps ?

- Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre, mais surtout ne leur dis pas, ils prétendent qu'ils se supportent à cause de leur amitié pour moi. Se moqua t-il.

- Salut Bella, alors comme ça, tu viens manger avec nous demain soir ? Qu'est ce que tu apportes ? Me demanda Emmett.

Je me tournai vers Edward qui lui frappait l'épaule, en le fusillant du regard.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait apporter quelque chose. Râlai je après Edward.

- Argh, j'ai encore fait une gaffe. Désolé mec. S'excusa Emmett en frottant son bras.

- Alors qu'est ce que je dois apporter ? Quelque chose à manger je suppose. Insistai je.

- Non, je t'ai invitée alors tu viens les mains vides. Répliqua le beau gosse aux yeux verts.

- C'est pas juste, y'a du favoritisme. On voit bien qui est la préférée. Se moqua Jasper.

- Ta gueule, Jazz ! Va voir Alice, ça t'occupera. Grogna Edward.

- Je ne veux pas passer pour une privilégiée alors je vous ferai un gâteau au chocolat, ça vous convient ?

- Bella, tu n'es pas obligée... commença le beau roux qui me souriait.

- Elle a dit gâteau et chocolat dans la même phrase ? Miam. Bella je t'aime !

Emmett hurlait en me faisant tourner dans ses immenses bras et je m'agrippai à son cou pour ne pas partir en arrière. Soudain il me reposa et prit une mine de petit garçon fautif. J'aperçus la grimace furieuse de Rosalie, j'essayai de garder mon sérieux mais le tableau était trop drôle. Je croisai le regard amusé de Jasper et éclatai de rire en charriant Emmett.

- Aïe, je crois que tu vas ramer. Ta jolie blonde a l'air plutôt en colère.

- Bon courage, mec, tu vas avoir du mal à lui expliquer ce que Bella faisait dans tes bras et surtout pourquoi tu l'aimes. Allez va, on est avec toi. L'encouragea Jasper.

Tellement amusée par le comportement enfantin d'Emmett et la posture de tueuse de Rosalie, je n'avais pas fait attention au regard froid d'Edward. Il partit vers le bâtiment sans m'attendre, je lui courus après.

- Tu pourrais m'attendre, on a biologie ensemble non ?

- Tu as l'air de préférer la compagnie d'Emmett, je ne veux pas m'imposer.

- Tu me fais une scène de jalousie ou je rêve là ?

Je me marrai franchement, c'était tellement ridicule. Je m'arrêtai pliée en deux.

- Quand tu auras fini de foutre de moi, on pourra y aller. Et non, je ne suis pas jaloux, mais tu nous as bien fait comprendre que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, alors je respecte.

- Y'a des moments où tu es vraiment un véritable idiot, j'ai bien besoin d'un troisième mec dans ma tête ! Comme si c'était pas assez compliqué comme ça, je vais, en plus, en choisir un qui a déjà une copine. Ironisai je.

Je réalisai la portée de mes paroles à la fin de ma phrase. Trop tard, je l'avais dit, je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière. Les yeux verts étaient tristes et le visage d'ange, furax, Edward partit vers la salle de classe sans un mot et s'installa à côté de Victoria, une superbe rousse qui me détestait ouvertement. Message reçu, monsieur Masen m'en voulait. Je notai quand même, dans un coin de mon crane que je devrais me renseigner sur cette Victoria, je me souvenais que Jacob avait attaqué Edward au sujet d'une pétasse rousse. Cette fille correspondait tout à fait à ce qualificatif, enfin à l'image que je m'en faisais. Je m'approchai d'un quileute que je ne connaissais pas.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

- Bien sur Bella. Tu t'es déjà engueulée avec Masen ?

- Heu, faut croire. On se connaît ?

- Comme tout le lycée, Bella. Tu fais beaucoup parler, tu sais.

- Ah bon et que dit-on de moi ?

- Les paris sont ouverts pour savoir si tu vas choisir mon pote Jake ou l'autre nase de Masen.

Je souris malgré moi devant la franchise de ce garçon. Mais le mot pari avait éveillé ma colère, ils osaient parier sur moi, cela me gonflait prodigieusement. Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de me surveiller, ces mecs étaient pires que des gossip girls. Finalement il faudrait peut être que je trouve réellement un troisième mec, cela réglerait mon problème de choix et cela annulerait leur pari débile.

- Et si je choisis quelqu'un d'autre, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J'imaginai que ce serait la solution idéale, comme ça je pourrai les garder tous les deux comme amis. Et puis, si je tombais amoureuse d'un autre, je n'aurais certainement pas envie de passer du temps avec eux. Mais existait il quelque part, ce garçon capable de me faire oublier mes deux adonis ? J'étais plongée dans mes pensées mais aussi dans les yeux de mon voisin, j'en pris soudain conscience en remarquant qu'il me souriait d'un air narquois. Je constatai qu'il était plutôt canon, avec de beaux yeux noirs, une mâchoire carrée et des pommettes saillantes. Ses cheveux en bataille lui conférait un air sauvage, mais il était beaucoup trop arrogant. Il affichait la supériorité de ses mecs qui pensent que toutes les filles vont lui tomber dans les bras sans qu'il bouge le petit doigt. Autant l'aplomb de Jake m'amusait parce qu'il s'accompagnait d'une certaine maladresse et surtout d'une vraie gentillesse autant celui de ce crâneur m'énervait parce qu'il était le reflet de son narcissisme et de son manque d'empathie.

- Je sais que je suis attirant et tu n'es pas mal non plus, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas être celui-là. Ma copine, m'arracherait les yeux avant de me tuer lentement. Et je suis certain qu'après Jake me ressusciterait pour me torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Désolé Bella, tu devras te faire une raison, je ne serai pas à toi.

Heureusement que j'avais l'esprit vif et un certain sens de la répartie qui me permit de répliquer en rigolant à ce prétentieux.

- Excuse-moi de t'observer, je cherchai à comprendre pourquoi tu crois que tu es irrésistible. Je te trouve très médiocre finalement, tu n'as ce petit truc qui me fait craquer. Désolé, tu es trop banal pour moi.

Il tiqua et se referma un moment, puis son naturel combatif revint au galop.

- Je note que tu préfères les gamins. Le jour où tu auras plus de goût pour les hommes, les vrais, viens me voir, belle Bella. Au fait, moi c'est Paul.

- Monsieur Lahote, quand vous aurez fini de draguer votre voisine, on pourra commencer le cours.

Il grogna mais pour ma plus grande satisfaction, il plongea le nez dans ses feuilles jusqu'à la fin du cours. En sortant j'essayai de rattraper Edward, mais il s'enfuit et je ne le revit de la matinée. Tant pis, il pouvait bien bouder, cela me laissait le temps de trouver des arguments pour justifier mes paroles. A midi, je rejoignis Angela devant son casier et nous partîmes à la cafet. Mon plateau dans les mains j'hésitai entre une pomme et un kiwi quand je sentis un souffle chaud contre mon oreille.

- Bonjour Bella.

Je frissonnai, tout mes muscles se raidirent, mon rêve que j'avais réussi à mettre de côté, défila devant mes yeux. Mes joues devaient ressembler à deux tomates bien mures, il fallait absolument que je me reprenne et vite.

- Salut Jake, tu n'as pas honte de me faire sursauter comme ça, j'ai failli envoyer mon assiette par terre.

Il rigola, attrapa mon plateau dans une main, le sien dans l'autre et je le suivis jusqu'à notre table, puisqu'en une seule semaine, tout le monde avait fini par accepter que les trois quileutes mangent avec Angela, Ben, Tyler et moi. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise mais ils essayaient de s'intégrer à nos conversations, Embry et Quill les aidaient en racontant des blagues et des anecdotes sur les profs qui dégénéraient souvent en fou rire collectif.

- Vous êtes prêts pour écraser Port Angeles, ce soir, qu'on ne se déplace pas pour rien ? Demandai je en évitant de croiser le regard de Jake, encore perturbée par les images dans ma tête.

- Plus que prêts, on est gonflés à bloc. On va les pulvériser ! Me dit Quill.

- J'attends de voir ça ! Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi. Rigolai je.

- Forks en force ! On est les meilleurs, 5 dollars qu'on gagne ? Rajouta Embry.

- Très peu pour moi, je ne suis pas joueuse. Je déteste les paris. Grognai je.

- Dommage, c'est rigolo, et je gagne souvent, n'est ce pas Quill ? Insista Embry.

- Tiens donc ! Et alors, tu as misé combien sur la victoire de Jake ?

Cela devenait une habitude, j'avais encore parlé sans réfléchir, ils cessèrent de rire. Jacob posa un doigt sur mon menton, me forçant à tourner la tête vers lui. Son regard interrogateur contrastait avec les mines de ses deux potes qui tentaient de ressembler à des agneaux venant de naître. Je lançai un regard de détresse à Angela qui comprit et changea de conversation.

- On se retrouve à quelle heure ce soir ?

- A 5h chez Bella, le match commence à 7h, ça nous laisse le temps de nous échauffer. Ça vous convient les filles ?

Embry répondit très vite, il avait lui aussi tout intérêt à ce que Jake ne creuse pas plus loin l'histoire du pari. Je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusion, le bel indien n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber comme ça, surtout quand ça le concernait. Nous avons quand même continué à discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à la sonnerie de reprise. Les cours passèrent rapidement, puis j'accompagnai Angela chez elle et discutai avec sa mère pendant qu'elle se préparait. Elle apparut vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt beaucoup plus moulants que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter au lycée. Elle me lança un regard qui m'interdit de faire la moindre remarque, puis elle enfila un blouson en cuir et m'entraîna vers la voiture en promettant à sa mère d'être prudente. Assise au volant, je pus enfin m'exprimer.

- Waouh Angie, tu es très belle ce soir. C'est pour Embry cet effort vestimentaire ?

- Tais toi et démarre. Ma mère peut encore changer d'avis, elle me prend pour une gamine.

- Eh ! Change pas de conversation. La taquinai je en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

- Ben quoi, j'ai pas le droit de m'habiller un peu mieux quand je sors ? M'agressa t-elle.

- Angie, on va voir un match de basket, pas danser. Me moquai je.

- Quoi ? Tu trouves que j'en ai trop fait ? Fais demi-tour, je vais me changer.

- Mais non, tu es très bien comme ça. Je voulais juste t'embêter. Si tu avais mis ta robe de bal, je t'aurai empêchée de sortir, mais là tu es parfaite, juste assez sexy pour qu'il te regarde.

Elle rougit et grommela quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Je décidai de la laisser tranquille sinon elle allait stresser toute la soirée. Chez moi, je l'abandonnai devant la télé pendant que j'hésitai entre me changer ou rester avec ma tenue passe-partout, pantalon et tee-shirt ample. Finalement j'optai pour un compromis, je gardai mon jean, mais enfilai une chemise cintrée toute blanche qui me rendait plus féminine. Angela parut rassurée quand elle vit que j'avais aussi fait un effort. On n'attendit pas très longtemps avant que Jake ne gare sa golf devant la porte. Angela ne put cacher sa déception quand elle remarqua que seul Quill l'accompagnait.

- Embry ne vient pas avec nous ? Leur demandai je.

- Non, il est parti directement à Port Angeles après les cours, il avait des trucs à faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, on le retrouve là-bas. Me répondit Jake, un brin moqueur.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète, mais vous vous déplacez toujours tous les trois, je suis surprise de n'en voir deux ce soir. Je ne savais que vous pouviez vous séparer. Rigolai je.

- Eh, on n'est pas des siamois. Il y a des tas de choses qu'on fait sans les autres.

Quill se marra en notant, comme moi, le sous-entendu de la phrase de Jake, puis il sortit répondre au téléphone. Angela disparut subitement dans la salle de bain me laissant avec Jake. C'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux, et en plus nous étions chez moi, je me sentis mal à l'aise. Jake toujours aussi enjoué, se rapprocha de moi.

- Alors comme ça, tu avais peur qu'Embry ne soit pas là ce soir ?

Comme je le regardai sans répondre, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il insistait sur ce sujet, il rajouta.

- Tu as bien l'intention de jouer les entremetteuses non ? Embry et Angela, Angela et Embry. Chantonna t-il dans mes cheveux.

- Heu... Peut être... pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bafouillai je.

- J'ai bien remarqué que tu t'arranges toujours pour qu'ils se retrouvent cote à cote quand on mange, tu vantes souvent les mérites de ta copine et surtout tu étudies les réactions de mon copain chaque fois qu'Angela dit quelque chose.

- Mince alors, je suis aussi transparente que ça ?

Il hocha la tête en me faisant son fabuleux sourire.

- Tu crois que ça va le faire entre eux ?

- Et si tu les laissais se débrouiller ? Je pense qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de ton aide.

- Toi, tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas. Assurai je en grimaçant, vexée.

- Si je te dis qu'Embry a pris sa voiture pour être libre après le match, ça répond à ta question ?

Il avait cédé à ma moue de petite fille capricieuse. Je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai sur la joue, heureuse pour ma copine. Il en profita pour m'enlacer, mais je me tortillai pour m'évader de cet étau trop accueillant. Il resserra sa prise d'un air malicieux, mais je fus sauvée ou dérangée, je ne savais pas trop ce que je préférais, par les retours simultanés de Quill et Angela.

- On décolle ? Je conduis si tu veux. Cria Quill en piquant les clefs de Jake.

- Hors de question ! Tu ne touches pas ma voiture, Quill, ramène tes fesses ici, et rend moi mes clefs.

Il partit en courant derrière son pote pendant que je fermais la maison. Angela me précédait en rigolant. Je ne vis pas passer le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles, Jake avait mis la radio et nous avons massacré quelques hits sans aucune honte. Devant le gymnase, Embry nous attendait, il était allé chez le coiffeur et avait remplacé son tee-shirt par une chemise. Je le taquinai.

- C'est la tenue de l'équipe ? Peut être pas très pratique pour jouer, mais j'aime bien.

Il se dandina en rougissant, Jake me fit une grimace réprobatrice et Angela leva les yeux au ciel. Je compris que je ferais mieux de me taire. J'allai m'installer dans les tribunes pendant que les garçons rejoignaient leur coach dans les vestiaires. Angela n'arrêtait de gesticuler sur son siège en attendant le début du match, je l'envoyai nous chercher à boire pour l'occuper. Je regardais les joueurs qui entraient pour s'échauffer. Je souris en remarquant les loups dessinés sur leurs maillots. Charlie m'avait racontée que, selon les légendes, la tribu descendrait de loups transformés en humains, Même le nom "Quileute" viendrait de Kwoli, le loup dans leur langage. Hormis Jake, Quill et Embry, je reconnus Sam Uley et le dénommé Paul qui m'envoya un baiser en soufflant sur ses doigts, il reçut aussitôt un coup derrière la tête. Je remerciai Jake d'un clin d'œil. Je ne connaissais pas les autres, Angie m'apprit, en me tendant un soda frais, qu'il s'agissait de Jared Cameron, Seth Clearwather, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea. Je fus très étonnée de voir Tyler assis sur le banc, il arborait le maillot de l'équipe.

- Tyler joue avec eux ? Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? Il aurait pu venir avec nous.

- Tu sais, il ne joue pas vraiment avec eux, il devait trouver un remplaçant supplémentaire pour pouvoir monter l'équipe. Tyler adore le basket et d'ailleurs il joue plutôt bien, il s'est proposé, mais ils ne le font pas participer aux matchs. Il fait juste de la figuration.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Pourquoi ils font ça si c'est un bon joueur ?

- C'est pas un quileute. Dit elle simplement.

- Mais c'est un élève du lycée, non ? Je trouve ça révoltant et dans ces conditions, je refuse d'assister à ce match.

- Ah non, Bella, tu vas rester ici ! Tu te prendras pour Don Quichotte un autre jour, pour le moment tu t'assieds et tu regardes le match. Tu peux bouder dans ton coin si tu veux, de toutes façons, tu ne vas pas rentrer à Forks à pied !

Je bougonnai mais me rendis à l'évidence, elle avait raison, j'étais obligée d'attendre la fin de ce foutu match. Au début, je ne fis pas attention au jeu, puis petit à petit je suis rentrée dans l'ambiance et j'ai fini par encourager l'équipe de mon lycée. Angela se laissait aller et engueulait copieusement ceux qui osaient empêcher Embry de mettre des paniers. Les loups gagnèrent le match 82 à 77, ce n'était pas un succès écrasant, mais une victoire tout de même.

Angela et moi attendions devant la porte des vestiaires, je ne la lâchai pas d'une semelle car je n'avais du tout l'intention de voir mon rêve se réaliser. Je vis avancer trois filles que j'avais déjà croisées dans les couloirs du lycée, trois quileutes sans aucun doute.

- Salut Angela, tu es venue faire un papier sur le match pour ton foutu journal ?

- Salut Leah, non je ne m'occupe pas du sport, c'est le boulot de Tyler. Au fait, vous connaissez Bella. Affirma t-elle. Bella je te présente Leah, Kim et Rachel.

Les deux premières me sourirent agréablement, la troisième me détailla des pieds à la tête avant de tourner le dos. Au moins elle ne cachait pas ses sentiments, je décidai de ne pas en tenir en compte. Les garçons sortirent enfin et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une pizzeria assez proche. Les filles avaient rejoints leurs petits amis, Leah avec Sam, Kim avec Jared. Rachel avait serré Jacob dans ses bras en me toisant, puis elle avait enlacé Paul en se moquant de ma mine décontenancée. Jake rigola un moment avant de m'avouer que c'était sa sœur, et qu'elle était terrible avec toutes les filles qui s'approchaient de lui ou de Paul. Je grimaçai en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué les clins d'œil que m'envoyaient son dragueur de copain.

Nous marchions tous les deux derrière le groupe en discutant du match et des qualités de chaque joueur quand les autres pilèrent devant nous. Je n'y prêtais pas attention pensant que nous étions arrivés à la pizzeria, mais le visage radieux de mon beau quileute se ferma. Des cris retentirent, des insultes parvinrent à mes oreilles, j'essayai de me décaler pour vérifier si j'avais bien reconnu les voix de Jasper et Emmett. Jake m'empêcha de bouger en plaçant son bras devant moi et je me débattis pour me libérer. Je réussis enfin à voir que Sam, Jared et Paul avaient repoussé leurs copines et qu'ils avaient dans les mains des objets qui brillaient et clignotaient en rouge et bleu. Cela me fit penser aux sabres laser des Jedis de Star Wars, mais je compris très vite que les néons d'une enseigne clignotante se reflétaient dans les lames des leurs couteaux.

Effarée, je posa ma main sur ma bouche en pivotant brusquement vers ceux qui les faisaient réagir aussi violemment. Je reconnus Carlisle, Felix et Demetri, deux gars qu'Edward m'avait présentés la veille, eux aussi étaient armés.

- C'est nous qui mangeront dans cette pizzeria, espèce de bâtards !

- Vous êtes relou les mecs ! Trouvez vous un autre resto ! Cassez vous de notre chemin !

- Bande de dégénérés, vous vous croyez où ? On est arrivés les premiers et on va entrer !

- Non ! On est arrivés avant vous alors vous foutez le camp ! Ou alors on peut régler ça autrement.

Je remarquai Edward en retrait près de Jasper, il ne quittait pas Jake des yeux. Ce dernier avait posé son bras sur mon épaule, je croyais qu'il me soutenait, mais je supposai plutôt que c'était pour rendre Edward jaloux et je me dégageai de son emprise. Je me concentrai sur les autres qui continuaient à s'engueuler à cause d'une pizzeria, ils étaient prêts à se sauter dessus pour marquer leur territoire, on aurait des animaux qui cherchaient à impressionner leurs adversaires. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, mais je ne savais pas comment leur faire entendre raison, ils étaient complètement à cran et la bagarre pouvait démarrer à n'importe quel moment. Soudain, je vis un éclair se déplacer rapidement entre les deux clans et les cris se transformèrent en hurlements. Je me sentis tomber, mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes jambes refusaient de me soutenir, je vis Angela ouvrir la bouche et remuer les lèvres, mais les sons n'atteignaient pas mes oreilles. Tout devint flou, j'avais l'impression de m'éloigner, je voulais rester avec mes amis, mais quelque chose m'attirait vers l'obscurité. Et puis le noir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**Le quatrième chapitre est enfin fini, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je l'ai recommencé 4 fois et ne suis pas complètement satisfaite, mais ça suffit, il faut que j'avance, sinon on y sera encore dans 6 mois.**

**Merci à larosesurleau, sochic88 et grazie pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et répondra à vos questions.**

**Et merci pour vos following, c'est encourageant.**

**Je me tais, je vous laisse lire...**

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, un brouillard épais entourait ma tête et j'avais du mal à distinguer où je me trouvais, apparemment dans une voiture immobile, je ne ressentais pas les secousses de la route. Ma tête reposait sur les genoux d'une personne qui j'identifiai grâce à son parfum fleuri. Angela. Je refermai les paupières en essayant de me rappeler pourquoi j'étais dans cette position, mes souvenirs me ramenèrent devant la porte des vestiaires où nous attendions les garçons pour aller manger. Je revis Angela, l'arrivée des filles, le regard haineux de Rachel, puis le rire contagieux de son frère. Je revécus la soirée dans ma tête, nous marchions vers la pizzeria, puis nous nous étions arrêtés et les quileutes avaient pris une position de combat. Je revis en face les yeux tristes et coléreux d'Edward, l'agressivité de Carlisle, mais mes maux de tête stoppèrent mon introspection

- Angie, où sommes nous ? Dis je tout à coup.

- Bella ! Comment vas tu ? As tu mal quelque part ? Demanda la voix inquiète de ma copine.

- Hum, j'en sais rien.

Je me redressai et m'assis à côté d'elle. J'eus un étourdissement et surtout je perçus juste au dessus de ma poitrine, une vive douleur comme un coup de poignard. Les couteaux, j'avais vu des couteaux dans les mains des garçons. Ça me revenait, je m'étais précipitée entre eux pour les empêcher de se battre, quelqu'un m'avait donné un coup de coude en pleine poitrine, j'avais eu le souffle coupé et quand j'avais relevé la tête, je n'avais vu qu'une chose, du sang. Après plus rien, j'avais du m'évanouir et certainement m'étaler sur le sol, ce qui expliquerait la bosse à ma tête et mes douleurs diverses. J'étudiai mon corps, mais ne vis aucune trace de sang. Angela m'observait imperturbable.

- Qui a a saigné ?

- C'est Paul Lahote, le copain de Rachel.

- C'est grave ?

- Non, juste une éraflure sur le bras.

Je remarquai l'effervescence à quelques mètres de nous, nous étions toujours garés devant le gymnase. Je tournai la tête vers Jacob qui me détaillait de son regard sombre, lui aussi semblait soucieux, mais surtout d'une humeur exécrable. Il monta dans la golf et claqua la portière.

- Embry, tu te bouges ou tu restes là ! Cria t-il.

Sa voix vibrait un peu sous l'effet de sa colère enfouie. Embry grimpa à toute vitesse dans la voiture.

- Où va t-on ? Demandai je. Et où sont les autres ?

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Gronda t-il.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, je déteste les hôpitaux.

- Il faut que tu vois un médecin, tu es restée inconsciente pendant un bon moment.

- T'inquiète, c'est à cause du sang, je ne supporte pas la vue du sang, c'est pas la première fois que ça me fait tourner de l'œil.

- Bella, tu t'es écroulée et ta tête a cogné le trottoir. Il faut faire des examens.

- Tu vas m'écouter, oui ! Et je lui dis quoi au médecin, que j'ai voulu arrêter une bagarre ! Il va appeler Charlie et là... je te laisse lui expliquer pourquoi tes potes sortent avec des crans d'arrêt pour aller jouer au basket ! Je ne rentrerai pas dans un hôpital, c'est clair !

J'étais aussi en colère que lui et on hurlait tous les deux. Je bondis de l'habitacle et croisai les bras, prête à sortir les griffes s'il osait m'emmener de force aux urgences. Il vint se planter en face de moi.

- Si tu ne t'étais pas mise au milieu, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Tu pensais à quoi Bella ? Tu te crois indestructible ?

- Je voulais juste les empêcher de se taper dessus, pas recevoir des coups.

Embry et Angela étaient sortis de la voiture, ils se tenaient près de nous, sûrement pour nous calmer en cas de débordement. Ils connaissaient nos caractères explosifs.

- J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais faire et j'ai essayé de te retenir, mais tu m'as mordu et tu as foncé dans le tas.

- Je t'ai mordu ?

J'étais piteuse et devint complètement atterrée quand il me montra sa main, on distinguait très bien l'empreinte rougie de ma dentition imparfaite. J'avais du serrer un peu trop pour qu'il me lâche.

- Je suis désolée, Jake. J'ai parfois des réactions démesurées, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on essaie de me contrôler.

- Il faut bien pourtant que quelqu'un essaie de le faire pour toi puisque tu ne sembles pas avoir le moindre instinct de conservation.

Embry et Angela éclatèrent de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère, je souris malgré moi. Je ne n'avais pas réfléchi avant de m'interposer parce que je croyais pouvoir les calmer. Je m'étais imposée une mission et je comptais bien m'y tenir. Ma chimère ultime serait de les voir devenir amis, mais je n'étais pas naïve à ce point. J'espérais simplement qu'ils apprendraient à se côtoyer sans haine, et rien que cela, ce soir, me semblait être une mission impossible.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Tu es partie comme une fusée pour t'interposer entre Sam et l'autre face de rat de Cullen, j'ai crié pour t'arrêter. Jared s'est retourné d'un bond mais tu étais déjà trop prêt de lui et tu as reçu son coude en pleine poitrine. Ça l'a déséquilibré et il a entaillé le bras de Paul qui était à côté de lui. Et toi, tu as levé la tête et hop, tu t'es effondrée sur le trottoir, sans connaissance.

- Et après ?

- Ben après, je t'ai portée dans la voiture.

- Et Paul, il est à l'hôpital ?

- Non, ce n'est pas profond, Rachel s'en occupe.

- Et les autres ?

- Ils sont là.

J'étais étonnée de sa réponse, ils étaient tous restés pour moi ?

- Tout le monde est là ? Insistai-je.

- Non, ton super copain s'est sauvé avec ses potes. Ironisa t-il.

- Pas de bagarre ? Demandai je intriguée.

Embry et Angela me fixèrent agacés et Jake écarquilla les yeux.

- T'es sérieuse là ? Tu étais dans les vaps devant nous et tu crois qu'on allait se battre en te laissant comme ça ?

- Ben j'en sais rien, je ne fais pas partie d'un des clans...

- On n'est pas des fous furieux, Bella et on ne voulait pas te faire du mal, pas à toi. D'ailleurs bouge, pas, j'appelle Jared, il s'en veut beaucoup. Jared ! Jared ! Hurla t-il.

Je notai que Jacob disait nous, il s'intégrait à la bagarre. Si je n'avais pas été présente, il se serait battu lui aussi, il avait certainement un opinel lui aussi.

- Mouais, je suis surtout un dommage collatéral de votre guerre débile. Grognai je.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel et partit chercher Jared qui hésitait à s'approcher. Angela en profita pour s'approcher de moi.

- Bella, appelle Edward, il m'a dit que tu avais son numéro. Il voulait rester avec nous mais Embry et Jake n'étaient pas très... d'accord alors j'ai promis de lui donner de tes nouvelles.

J'attrapai mon mobile. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler ce soir, je savais ce qu'il allait me dire et je n'étais pas d'humeur à l'entendre. Et puis, il m'avait fait la gueule tout le matin, il se contenterait d'un sms.

_- J__e vais bien. Merci. Je t'appelle demain. Bella_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_- Qu'a dit le médecin ? Tu peux rentrer chez toi ?_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de médecin, je vais bien. Bonne nuit. À demain._

_- Black ne t'a pas emmenée à l'hôpital ?_

_- Non, JE ne veux pas y aller, JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE MEDECIN ! Bonne nuit._

Je rangeai mon téléphone, ne prenant même pas la peine de lire la suite. J'avais réussi à convaincre Jake, Edward n'allait pas me casser les pieds à distance. A présent, Jared piétinait et grimaçait devant moi, il n'osait pas me regarder en face. Je ne l'aidai pas et attendis qu'il commence.

- Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé, tu sais, je ne t'ai pas vue derrière moi.

- Je vais à peu près bien, et heureusement que j'étais derrière, si j'avais été devant, c'est un coup de couteau que je ramassais.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être agréable avec lui, je ne lui en voulais pas personnellement. J'étais en colère contre cette bande d'abrutis qui sortaient leur lame comme moi mon portable. Il s'intéressa encore plus à ses chaussures.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je peux faire quelque chose pour m'excuser ? Bégaya t-il.

- Oui, ranger ton couteau et ne plus jamais le pointer sur quelqu'un !

- Il se redressa d'un coup et me foudroya du regard.

- Alors demande aux cachets d'aspirine de faire la même chose ! Et tu reviendras me faire la morale !

- Je te fais pas la morale, je t'explique que tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un ! Hurlai je aussi.

- Calmez vous tous les deux. Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour gueuler comme ça, il y a des gens atour de nous. Dit calmement Embry.

Jacob m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers la voiture, Jared retourna rejoindre les autres. Je tremblai de rage et mon mal de tête s'amplifia. Je m'appuyai contre la voiture et tentai de remplir mes poumons, je serrai les dents pour ne pas gémir. Angela m'observait soucieuse alors je grimaçai un sourire. Jacob ouvrit la bouche, je lui fis signe que non, il ne m'emmènerait pas à l'hôpital.

Embry proposa d'aller manger tous les quatre, j'acceptai même si je n'avais pas faim. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un petit snack très sympa où je me suis contentée d'une salade. J'ai surtout discuté avec Jake en évitant consciencieusement les sujets épineux, ma chute m'avait ébranlée et je n'avais pas le courage de me lancer dans des polémiques. Entre autre, je gardai pour plus tard, mon opinion sur la place de Tyler dans l'équipe des loups. Embry et Angela ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ils se regardaient et ma copine avait fréquemment les joues rouges face au regard brûlant du quileute.

Nous raccompagnâmes Embry jusqu'à sa voiture et, tout en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, il proposa à Angela de la ramener chez elle. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura quelque chose à son oreille, elle sourit et me jeta un regard en coin.

- Ça te dérange si je rentre avec Embry ? Chuchota t-elle.

- Pas du tout. Répondis je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu es sure ? Elle pointa Jake du menton.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, file.

En réalité j'étais partagée entre le désir de la voir heureuse avec Embry et l'appréhension de me retrouver seule avec Jake. Elle nous salua rapidement et monta dans la voiture comme si elle voulait se cacher. Je savais qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une lâcheuse et qu'en plus, en partant avec lui, elle dévoilait son attirance pour le quileute. Elle ignorait que nous étions déjà tous au courant. Je m'approchai de la portière d'Embry et le fixant de mon regard le plus terrifiant, ce qui ne devait pas être si terrible que ça, je lui dis à voix basse :

- Sois gentil avec ma copine, ne joue pas avec elle ou gare à toi !

- Eh ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

Il grogna en reculant la tête puis souffla.

- Je te retourne ta phrase, Bella. Jake est mon pote...

Je fronçai les sourcils en les voyant partir. Je m'installai à côté de Jake, il conduisit en silence jusqu'à chez moi. La musique remplissait l'habitacle mais cette fois, nous ne chantions pas. J'étais ratatinée contre la porte, le plus loin possible de son corps. Comme toujours, il semblait désinvolte et heureux de vivre tandis que moi, j'étais tendue, mon cœur battait à un rythme endiablé. Il s'arrêta doucement devant la maison de Charlie, le trajet finalement avait été plus court que ce que j'avais craint.

- Merci de m'avoir ramenée, Jake.

- Je suis venue te chercher, je te ramène. Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser à Port Angeles ? Y'a des moments où tu es bizarre, Bella !

Je rougis, j'avais dit ça pour briser le silence entre nous, et puis surtout, je ne savais pas comment lui dire bonsoir de manière normale. J'étais tout sauf naturelle, je cogitais trop, on me l'avait déjà reprochée.

- Alors merci pour cette soirée et de t'être préoccupé de ma santé.

- Je maintiens que tu aurais du aller voir un médecin. Ne me rappelle pas que j'aurais du t'y traîner de force. Grogna t-il.

- Je vais bien, je t'assure. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain, je serai en forme.

- Au fait, tu viens à la Push avec Charlie demain soir ?

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Allez Bella, viens. Je suis certain qu'Embry va inviter Angela, ce sera sympa. Insista t-il.

- Je suis déjà invitée ailleurs. Mais merci de me le proposer, tu es gentil, Jake.

J'espérais qu'il n'insisterait pas, je ne tenais pas à lui dire où je devais passer ma soirée.

- Gentil est mon deuxième prénom !(1) Et tu vas où, si c'est pas indiscret ?

Et merde, il l'avait demandé.

- Tu es bien curieux, dis donc.

Il me toisa un instant, son visage perdit son air jovial, c'était comme si on avait éteint le soleil, il ne rayonnait plus.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ne le dis pas.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Je décidai de clore cette conversation.

- Bon je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi, encore merci pour tout Jake, et à lundi.

- Une petite question Bella avant que tu rentres. C'était quoi cette histoire de pari avec Embry à midi ?

Je le savais ! Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il était comme un chien qui retrouve un vieil os et cherche s'il reste quelque chose à ronger. Je soupirai, la fatigue me tomba dessus comme un manteau trop lourd pour mes épaules.

- Apparemment quelqu'un a lancé un pari pour savoir si je sortirai avec toi.

Je déformai un peu mais je n'avais aucune envie de prononcer le prénom d'Edward devant Jake. Il m'étudia un long moment, je voyais qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire les phrases que nous avions prononcées plus tôt.

- Mouais, je crois plutôt qu'ils doivent miser sur moi ou sur Masen, c'est ça ?

- Ok, tu as bien deviné. T'es content ?

Il ne répliqua pas. Tant mieux car je commençai à monter en pression et mon ton devenait de plus en plus sec.

- Bon Jake, je vais me coucher, je ne tiens plus debout.

Il sortit de la voiture en même temps que moi et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit, Bella. Je t'appelle dans la journée pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Et si tu changes d'avis pour le soir, tu seras la bienvenue.

Je franchis la porte et me retournai pour le regarder partir. Il était toujours planté sous le porche et m'observait. Il plissait les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément.

- Bella, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser, mais je vais attendre d'avoir gagner le pari.

Je claquai la porte et donnai un tour au verrou avant qu'il ne change d'avis. J'entendis sa voiture vrombir pendant que je montai dans ma chambre. Je m'effondrai sur le lit, plus secouée par ma chute que j'avais bien voulu leur avouer. Je me déshabillai rapidement et m'endormis sans prendre le temps de me démaquiller.

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant la musique de mon portable, je râlai en remarquant qu'il n'était que 9h. Qui osait me sortir du lit aussi tôt un samedi ? Je cachai ma tête sous l'oreiller, mais ne réussit pas à me rendormir. Finalement je sortis péniblement du lit à 9h et demie, je souffrais de partout, j'allais dans la salle de bain et pris peur, j'étais hideuse. Je devais me démaquiller mais n'arrivais pas à lever le bras droit. Je me douchai et l'eau chaude ranima mes muscles noués. Quand je sortis, je m'examinai dans le miroir, mon épaule et mon genoux était bleus et légèrement enflés. La bosse de ma tête était de la taille d'un œuf, heureusement que j'avais les cheveux longs, je pouvais la cacher. Je parvins à me démaquiller pour mieux camoufler mes cernes.

Je descendis déjeuner en boitillant, mon genou était ankylosé. En prenant mon téléphone, je vis que c'était ma mère qui était tombée du lit et avait donc décidé de me virer du mien. Elle rappellerait bien, pas la peine que je le fasse. Charlie n'était pas là, je me demandait bien où il pouvait être allé un samedi matin. J'occupai ma matinée à faire du rangement dans ma chambre et mes devoirs. Le téléphone n'arrêta pas de sonner, Charlie pour me prévenir qu'il y avait un problème au poste et qu'il ne rentrerait que le soir, ma mère pour que je fasse mon rapport hebdomadaire sur ma nouvelle vie à Forks, puis Edward.

- Salut Bella. Comment vas tu ce matin ?

- Un peu engourdie à cause de mon vol plané d'hier, et toi ?

- Moi ça va très bien. Alors qu'est ce que tu as ? Je n'ai pas pu t'approcher hier, tes gardes du corps étaient très, très protecteurs.

Je souris en imaginant la scène. Je lui décrivis mes douleurs et il décréta que vu mon état de santé, il viendrait me chercher pour aller chez lui. Je me marrai toute seule en levant les yeux au ciel, ils tenaient tous à me faire monter dans leur voiture, mais cela m'arrangeait, ma voiture était lourde et mon épaule allait déguster en tournant le volant.

- Finalement vous avez mangé à la pizzeria ?

- Non, on est parti dans un chinois plus loin. Avoua t-il.

- Alors pourquoi avoir fait ce cirque pour finalement aller ailleurs ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. J'attendis patiemment.

- Par habitude, je suppose ou par provocation. En tout cas, je suis désolé que ce soit toi qui ais souffert de cette rencontre. Cela a du gâcher ta soirée.

Il prononça ces derniers mots avec un peu d'ironie et beaucoup d'espoir.

- Elle n'a pas été complètement gâchée tu sais, on a mangé au resto quand même. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement. Raillai-je.

- Ah ! Tu as du rentrer tard alors, tu veux peut être te reposer ce soir ?

Je décodai la question « Est ce que tu es avec Black ? Et si oui, ne viens pas ce soir ! ». Quel idiot, si j'avais choisi Jake, j'aurai annulé moi-même la soirée.

- Non, ça va, je vais rester tranquille cet après-midi et tu viens me chercher quand tu veux.

- Super, alors je serai là vers 5h et demie, ça te va ?

- Ok alors à plus, Edward.

Je raccrochai ravie, j'allais passer une bonne soirée, il m'avait dit qu'on resterait chez lui, donc pas de risque de rencontrer les quileutes et de voir ma soirée se transformer en baston générale. En pensant aux indiens, je me demandai comment s'était passé le retour d'Angela. Je l'appelai, après lui avoir donner de mes nouvelles, je l'attaquai sur le but de mon coup de fil.

- Et toi, comment vas tu ? Bien rentrée ?

Je laissai traîner ma voix en prononçant rentrée, elle ne pouvait ignorer le sous-entendu.

- Je vais très bien et je suis arrivée en un seul morceau. Tu es rassurée ?

Elle émit un petit rire moqueur, car elle savait très bien compris ce que j'attendais comme réponse.

- Angela Weber, tu m'énerves !

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Ricana t-elle.

- Tu ne veux rien dire ? Bon, alors je te souhaite un bon week-end. A lundi.

- Ça va, Bella. Boude pas. Je peux te dire que j'ai passé l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie, si on met de côté la bagarre.

- Mais encore ? Insistai-je.

- Embry conduit assez vite, mais il est très prudent. Et aussi très drôle, il m'a fait rire tout le trajet.

- Angie ! Sincèrement je suis contente de savoir qu'Embry est un merveilleux conducteur et qu'il te fait rigoler, mais est ce que tu sors avec lui ? Oui ou non ?

J'employai le style direct, sinon je sentais quelle allait me promener encore un moment.

- Hi hi, tu veux tout savoir ?

- Oui, oui, oui ! Angie, s'il te plaît.

- Bon, hé bien, il m'a invitée à passer la soirée à la Push, avec ses copains.

- Et ?

- On s'est embrassés avant qu'il parte.

Je devinais ses joues écarlates quand elle avait murmuré la phrase.

- Waouh, je suis super contente pour toi. C'est trop cool ! Alors vous êtes ensemble, c'est officiel ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand il m'a lâchée, je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je me suis sauvée comme une idiote et je lui ai claqué la porte au nez.

- Pauvre Embry, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, tu pourras lui parler ce soir, mais je suis sure qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un baiser comme ça, tu verras.

- Mouais, j'angoisse un peu quand même. Et s'il ne voulait plus me revoir ?

- Y'a pas de raison, fais moi confiance ! Tu lui plais beaucoup.

- Si tu le dis. Et toi ? Jacob ? Au fait tu viens à la Push ce soir ?

Je lui racontai ma fin de soirée et lui annonçai que je passai la soirée avec Edward et ses potes. Je sentis sa déception, et un peu de réprobation dans la façon dont elle me souhaita de passer une bonne soirée.

Je m'installai devant la télé et m'assoupis très vite devant une série policière, peut être Esprits Criminels, il me semblait avoir aperçu le beau Shemar Moore. Mon ventre grognon me réveilla vers 4h, il réclamait de la nourriture que je me dépêchai de lui offrir de bonne grâce. Je me préparai tranquillement et écrivis un mot à Charlie pour lui rappeler que je sortais ce soir. J'entendis une voiture s'arrêter, j'essayai de prendre l'air naturel pour lui ouvrir. Je fus très surprise de trouver Jake devant la porte. Comme d'habitude, il affichait son sourire solaire auquel je ne pouvais que répondre.

- Salut Bella.

- Salut Jake, mais que fais tu là ?

- Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

- Le téléphone, tu connais ? Grondai-je mécontente de le voir, alors qu'Edward allait arriver.

- Je suis allé chercher des pièces pour retaper la voiture de Paul et comme je passais devant chez toi, je me suis arrêté. Je te dérange ?

- Non bien sur, mais je vais bientôt partir.

- Ok, je ne t'embêterai pas longtemps. Alors comment vas tu ?

- J'étais un peu courbaturée en me levant mais maintenant ça va très bien. Tu vois que je n'avais pas besoin de déranger les médecins des urgences.

- Mouais, j'aurai peut être mieux dormi si j'avais été sur que tu ailles bien.

Il était mignon avec sa petite moue enfantine. il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et je remarquai que les traces de mes dents sa voyaient encore, j'y avais été vraiment fort. J'allais encore une fois m'excuser quand une volvo s'arrêta à côté de sa golf. Il soupira en me regardant, Edward, toujours aussi beau, s'approcha lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Merci d'être passé prendre de mes nouvelles, Jake. Bonne soirée et bon dimanche.

- Content que tu sois assez en forme pour supporter ce crétin toute une soirée. Bon courage Bella ! Railla t'il.

- Jake ! Grognai je.

- Elle passera une meilleure soirée chez moi qu'avec toi. Au moins, personne ne l'assommera.

Edouard était passé à côté de moi et il toisait Jake d'un air supérieur. C'était reparti, mes deux coqs se défiaient. Jake accusa le coup et le soleil disparut laissant place à un regard froid.

- Si tes potes n'avaient pas cherché la baston, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Laisse mes potes en dehors en ça ! C'est l'autre con de Cameron qui l'a bousculée et souviens toi Black, lundi c'était toi. Bella est votre nouveau punching-ball ?

- C'est de ta faute, connard, c'est toi qui m'a poussé !

- Retourne dans ta réserve, sale...

- Arrêtez. Vous ne pouvez pas vous faire du mal sans m'en faire à moi.(2) Rentre chez toi, Jake. On se voit lundi. Edward, on y va ?

Je chopai mon sac et mon blouson, fermai la porte et passai devant eux sans les regarder. Je me postai à côté de la voiture d'Edward et tapai du pied. Il me rejoint très vite et m'ouvrit la portière. Je fut surprise, je n'avais pas l'habitude de la galanterie. Je lui souris et m'installai. Puis nous partîmes sans nous préoccuper de Jake, toujours sur le perron.

* * *

(1) Breaking dawn

(2)New Moon,


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est parti pour le 5ème chapitre. Un peu plus calme cette fois, du moins sans bagarre. **

**Merci pour vos encouragement et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Edward me fit visiter sa magnifique maison perdue dans les bois, toutes les pièces étaient meublées avec goût. J'étais surprise qu'il vive seul avec sa mère, dans une villa aussi grande, mais ne demandai rien. Il m'entraîna dans un immense salon très lumineux, il y avait plusieurs canapés, des fauteuils dont j'avais envie de connaître le moelleux, un écran encore plus grand que celui de Charlie et plusieurs lecteurs CD et DVD. Tout un pan de mur était recouvert de livres assez anciens et de styles divers. Je passai ma main sur les tranches, j'adorai les bouquins, leur odeur de papier plus ou moins poussiéreux, les bruits caractéristiques des pages qu'on tourne, et les mots qui font rêver, trembler, grogner et même pleurer.

Edward était planté au milieu de la pièce et il me suivait des yeux, j'avais conscience de son regard posé sur moi, je jouais l'indifférente mais j'étais troublée de me retrouver seule avec lui dans sa maison. Heureusement que les livres étaient là pour me donner une contenance.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Je sursautai, il était juste derrière moi, je sentais son souffle dans mon cou. Il rit en me voyant bondir pour me retourner. Je secouai la tête négativement en guise de réponse.

- Tu es bien nerveuse, Bella. C'est moi qui te met dans cet état ?

Son sourire en coin bien en vue, il semblait s'amuser de me voir troublée.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être seule avec un... presque inconnu, et en plus dans sa maison. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes copains devaient être d'ailleurs ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ils ne vont pas tarder, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne vais pas te violer, ni te faire quoique ce soit que tu ne veuilles.

Je rougis, le dos de ses doigts se posèrent sur ma joue et la caressèrent tendrement. Je plongeai mon regard dans les prunelles vertes, je remarquai que des petites étincelles dorées parsemaient ses iris si parfaits. Puis tout à coup, ma conversation avec Emmett me traversa l'esprit.

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai oublié le gâteau ! Je suis désolé Edward, j'avais dit que je ferai un gâteau au chocolat et ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

- C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'avais rien demandé, tu le sais.

- Ce n'est pas mon habitude de ne pas tenir mes promesses.

- Tu as été secouée hier soir et c'est normal que tu te sois reposée aujourd'hui. Tu le feras pour une prochaine fois, si tu y tiens tellement ?

Il avait l'air serein et cela me calma et j'arrivai même à rigoler quand il rajouta.

- Il faudra juste que j'attache Emmett au radiateur avant qu'il te saute dessus, il va être très, très déçu mais comme il adore les brownies de ma mère, ça devrait le faire.

- Au fait, il s'est réconcilié avec Rosalie ? Je me sens un peu responsable dans cette histoire.

J'avais dit cela pour Emmett mais aussi pour lui savoir que je ne lui en voulais pas pour sa petite crise de jalousie de la veille. Il se renfrogna un instant en me scrutant, ma mine innocente a du le convaincre que mon intérêt pour la vie sentimentale d'Emmet et Rosalie était sincère et sans arrière pensée.

- Oh oui. Ils adorent jouer à ça tous les deux, mais d'habitude c'est calculé et mis en scène par Rosalie. Hier elle était surtout en colère parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévu.

- Ils jouent à se rendre jaloux ?

J'étais étonnée, quel intérêt de rendre jaloux son petit-ami, sinon chercher des embrouilles quand il n'y en a pas ?

- Oui, Emmett prétend que les réconciliations sur l'oreiller sont, je cite, « waouh, trop bonnes ».

Je sentis la chaleur envahir mes joues, il était hors de question que je discute de la vie sexuelle de Rosalie et Emmett avec lui, je trouvais ce sujet trop dangereux. Edward avait du le sentir car il reprit rapidement la parole

- Puisqu'on parle de cette histoire, je m'excuse d'avoir réagi comme ça hier, je n'aurai pas du te laisser en plan.

- Excuses acceptées. Je lui souris en rajoutant. Mais si tu recommences, ce ne sera pas aussi facile de te faire pardonner pas, méfie toi.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en plissant les yeux.

- Et que faudra t-il que je fasse pour que tu pardonnes ?

Oups, il s'était rapproché de moi et je percevais la chaleur de son corps si près du mien. Il fallait que je me dégage de là et vite.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverai bien un truc. Par exemple ... m'offrir une boite de chocolat.

- Ok, mais alors pas de réconciliations sur l'oreiller ?

Je rougis de plus belle, ça commençait d'ailleurs à me gonfler sérieusement, je n'allais pas passer toute la soirée à m'empourprer à chacune de ses phrases, si ?

- Une bataille de polochon, ça peut le faire ?

- Hum, s'il y a des polochons, c'est qu'il y a un lit pas loin, ça peut être intéressant.

Je soupirai mal à l'aise, cette discussion ne me plaisait pas du tout, surtout que j'étais pas certaine de résister longtemps si les deux billes vertes continuaient à me dévisager avec autant d'intensité. Il me fit son petit sourire en coin et s'éloigna un peu de moi en prenant ma main.

- Allez viens t'asseoir qu'on discute un peu.

Il m'entraîna vers le canapé où il s'installa, je préférai l'un des fauteuils que je lorgnai depuis mon entrée dans la pièce. Je quittai mes chaussures et remontai mes pieds sous mes jambes pour me pelotonner confortablement. Nous discutâmes des profs, du lycée puis il me parla de lui, de sa vie. Son père était décédé depuis 10 ans, sa mère et lui avaient hérité d'une belle somme qui leur permettait de vivre sans crainte du lendemain. Sa mère continuait à travailler, elle était assistante sociale et vouait une véritable passion à son métier. Elle s'occupait principalement des enfants en difficulté et parfois elle en ramenait chez elle, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Edward.

- Elle est tellement généreuse que je me sens comme un sale gosse capricieux, mais je n'aime pas que son boulot empiète sur notre vie. Déjà qu'elle y consacre tout son temps.

J'entendis la pointe de reproche dans sa voix, c'était facile de comprendre qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit plus présente pour lui. Je compatis en silence, ayant eu le même ressenti avec ma propre mère qui avait passé plus de temps à rechercher l'homme de sa vie qu'à s'occuper de moi. Il changea très vite de conversation en me questionnant sur le dernier livre que j'avais lu.

Je venais de relire « Autant en emporte le vent », et nous nous disputâmes au sujet de Scarlett et Rhett, il affirmait qu'elle méritait qu'il la quitte parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et je soutenais qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé sans le savoir, qu'elle était trop concentrée sur sa propre survie pour accepter l'amour d'un homme qui la rendrait vulnérable. Il rajouta que Scarlett était trop égoïste et indépendante pour mériter un véritable amour et je répliquai que c'était une des raison pour laquelle Rhett l'aimait autant. Nous nous chamaillâmes jusqu'à ce que sa mère entre dans la maison en l'appelant.

C'était une jolie petite créature très dynamique, accueillante et bavarde. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son fils et la même chevelure cuivrée, mais je n'ai pas remarqué d'autres similitudes entre eux. Nous la suivîmes dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle racontait sa journée à la réserve où elle avait aidé une maman et ses deux enfants à trouver un logement suite au départ du lâche qui ne méritait pas le nom de père. Je vis le visage d'Edward se fermer, elle ne parut pas s'en apercevoir et continua son histoire, elle décrivit les conditions de vie de cette femme et s'indigna sur la façon dont on traitait les familles indiennes. Edward semblait prêt à exploser et je fus enchanté d'entendre la sonnette de l'entrée, je n'assisterai pas à la dispute imminente entre la mère et le fils.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice entrèrent ensemble et après avoir déposé des plats et des bouteilles sur la table, ils se jetèrent dans les bras d'Elisabeth Masen, elle les enlaça à tour de rôle. Elle disparut contre le torse d'Emmett, je crus même qu'il l'avait brisée en deux tellement il la serra fort. Ils me saluèrent tous gentiment et je ne pus retenir le soupir de soulagement que me provoquait leur présence. Madame Masen s'en rendit compte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, j'ai l'habitude de voir mon cher fils faire la gueule quand je parle de mon boulot, mais il ne me mord jamais. Par contre, je suis désolée que cette discussion t'ait gênée. Edward arrête de faire cette tête et occupe toi de Bella.

- Il ne demande que ça, mais elle veut pas ! Rigola Emmett.

- Emmett McCarty, arrête tes allusions déplacées, tu gênes cette jeune fille ! Gronda t-elle.

Il me fit une petite grimace qui pouvait passer pour une excuse, mais ses yeux rigolaient encore.

- Allez ouste, sortez de ma cuisine. J'ai des choses à faire.

Nous retournâmes dans le salon et ils s'éparpillèrent dans les canapés, je repris ma place dans mon fauteuil préféré. Edward s'assit sur un coussin, le bras posé sur l'accoudoir près de moi. Le reste de la bande arriva, Carlisle et Esmée, toujours très proches l'un de l'autre, James et Riley que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, Victoria, Tanya et Kate, toutes les trois habillées comme si elles sortaient en boite. La rousse me fusilla de ses magnifiques yeux gris-vert, et elle vint se placer tout contre Edward, elle posa une main sur sa cuisse et je fus transpercer par un éclair de haine que je ne maîtrisai pas. Alice remarqua mon regard figé sur la main de Victoria, elle conseilla aux garçons de faire un jeu sur l'une des consoles et m'attira vers les CD pour qu'on choisisse ce que allait écouter ce soir.

- Voilà, au moins on aura de la bonne musique. Assura t-elle. Bella, ne sois pas jalouse de Victoria, elle court après notre Edward depuis des années mais il n'a jamais voulu d'elle alors maintenant que tu es là, c'est mort et elle le sait. Elle cherche juste à t'énerver.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse de Victoria, de toutes façons je ne sors pas avec Edward, il fait ce qu'il veut. Me défendis-je.

- Bien sur, Bella, bien sur. Tu veux me faire croire qu'Edward ne te plaît pas ?

Je suivis son regard sur l'objet de notre discussion qui s'était éloigné de Victoria. Il dut percevoir notre attention puisqu'il se retourna et nous sourit. Je rougit et il fit une petite grimace moqueuse.

- Il est plutôt mignon, c'est vrai. Concédai-je.

- Plutôt mignon ? Tu rigoles là. C'est le plus beau mec du lycée, après Jasper bien sur, mais celui là, il est à moi donc il ne compte pas.

Elle avait annoncé cela comme une évidence. J'étais d'accord avec elle, à une exception près, mais je ne l'avouerai pas devant Alice. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

- Alors Jasper et toi, vous êtes ensemble, tout le lycée se pose la question.

Elle éclata de rire et appela le blond qui s'approcha tel un félin. Elle sauta dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Je détournai les yeux, un peu gênée par une telle démonstration.

- Ça répond à ta question, Bella ?

- Je dirai que oui. Rigolai-je. Comme ça, je pourrai le confirmer à Angela.

- C'est vrai qu'on évite de trop se montrer au lycée, en fait, ce beau gosse est très pudique et il a du mal à accepter mon côté exubérant. Alors je fais des efforts pour ne pas le faire fuir.

Edward avait écouté notre conversation en se rapprochant.

- Tu aurais pu venir avec Angela, tu sais. Dit-il.

- Je n'allais quand même pas inviter quelqu'un chez toi et en plus elle sortait ce soir.

- Ah bon, je croyais qu'elle passait son temps à réviser et à bosser pour le journal. Ironisa t-il.

- Les temps changent, l'amour fait des miracles, tu sais. Plaisantai-je.

- Oh oh et qui est l'heureux élu ? Ben ou Tyler ?

- Non, non. Perdu !

- Ah ! Alors elle a craqué pour Black et fais moi plaisir, dis moi que c'est réciproque !

- Non, non, perdu ! Désolée !

Je rigolai devant son air faussement effondré, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas Jacob.

- Je sèche, allez dis moi, promis, je ne le répéterai à personne.

- J'entends tout ! Crièrent en chœur Alice et Jasper.

Edward me prit par la main et m'emmena sur la terrasse, il prit soin de bien fermer la porte derrière nous.

- On n'est que tous les deux, tu peux me le dire.

- Mais tu es plus curieux qu'une concierge, monsieur Masen.

- Angela est ton amie et tout ce qui te touche m'intéresse. Dit-il sérieusement.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'entraîner si loin de tout le monde, j'aurai pu chuchoter. Raillai-je.

- J'avais aussi très envie de me retrouver seul avec toi, c'est une bonne excuse, non ?

Il me touchait presque, je ne pouvais reculer, la rambarde de la terrasse me bloquait.

- Alors tu me le dis... ou je t'embrasse.

Hou-la il était tellement près de moi que s'il mettait sa menace à exécution, je ne pourrais pas me sauver, j'étais coincée. D'ailleurs en aurai-je envie ? Je ne voulais pas le savoir, ce baiser était tentant, mais je devais être sure de moi, de mes sentiments pour lui. Il était sublime, il était adorable avec moi, il me troublait dangereusement et je l'appréciai beaucoup, mais je pouvais dire la même chose de Jake. Je n'étais pas prête à l'embrasser, même si j'en mourrai d'envie. Je me souvins de la question et y répondit sans plus attendre.

- Elle a été invitée à la Push par Embry Call. Dis je rapidement.

Il était très déçu, et pas parce qu'Angela allait à la réserve.

- Tu as choisi la franchise plutôt que mon baiser ! Ronchonna t-il.

Je baissai le nez et contemplai mes chaussures.

- Je ne suis pas prête Edward, c'est trop tôt.

- Je sais, tu me l'as dit hier, c'est assez compliqué avec deux mecs dans ta tête. J'espère juste qu'un jour, c'est moi que tu choisiras, Bella.

Je ne répondis pas, que pouvais je dire de toute façon ? Seul le temps pouvait m'éclairer et m'ouvrir les yeux, du moins je l'espérais. Edward me souleva le menton et il me sourit.

- Alors Angela et un quileute ? Bah si elle est heureuse.

Je me détendis, il se recula et nous retournâmes rejoindre les autres, les garçons continuaient leur tournoi sur la console et les filles dansaient sur un rythme endiablé, seuls Carlisle et Esmée étaient enlacés sur un canapé. Je décidai d'aller me déhancher en rigolant. Je me sentais bien, surtout avec Alice, Rosalie et Tanya qui faisaient des acrobaties improbables. Je n'essayais pas de les imiter mais je m'amusais beaucoup à les regarder.

La soirée se passa très bien, Emmett me charria quand il sut que j'avais oublié le gâteau au chocolat mais il fut vite consolé par Rosalie qui lui en promit un pour le lendemain. Il vint quand même près de moi et me fila un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule pour me taquiner et je ne pus retenir un cri. Edward se précipita en gueulant après son pote. Ça allait devenir une habitude ?

- Oh merde, Bella, j'avais oublié que tu t'étais écrasée sur le trottoir hier. Ça va ?

- Tu as juste cogné à l'endroit le plus douloureux, bah ça va passer !

Je n'avais plus pensé à la bagarre de la veille avant l'intervention musclée de ce lourdaud qui me faisait une mine de chien battu. Je l'aimais beaucoup, sa maladresse m'amusait car elle était sans calcul. Edward inquiet me prit par la taille comme si j'allais m'effondrer encore une fois et m'installa dans ce que je considérais déjà comme mon fauteuil. Il m'observait comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile qui méritait toute son attention. Je trouvais cela drôle, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer qu'il n'avait pas forcément tort. En une semaine, j'avais réussi l'exploit de me faire balancer contre les casiers, puis de me prendre un coude de coude dévastateur avant de m'étaler comme une crêpe et pour finir une sorte d'ours me frappe juste là où je souffre le plus.

- Ça va Bella, tu veux quelque chose ? Je peux aller demander un cachet d'aspirine à ma mère si tu as besoin.

- Non, je vais survivre, ne t'en fais, j'ai l'habitude. Question de chance... ou pas.

- Si l'on pouvait embouteiller ta malchance, on obtiendrait une arme de destruction massive de tout premier ordre.(1)

Je rigolai, j'étais bien d'accord avec lui, un jour peut être j'arrêterai d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. A minuit Elisabeth Masen nous vira de chez elle, gentiment mais fermement. Je vis Jasper ouvrir la bouche en me regardant, mais Alice lui décocha un coup de pied dans la cheville il grimaça et se tut. Je n'osai pas lui demander ce qu'il allait dire. Edward me raccompagna comme prévu. Arrivés devant la maison, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, je ressentais exactement le même inconfort que la veille avec Jake. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à dire au revoir sans me poser 300 000 questions. Ça avait l'air pourtant simple de se souhaiter bonne soirée, pourquoi cela me mettait aussi mal à l'aise ? Je détestais ces situations où je perdais le contrôle !

Je le remerciai pour la soirée puis je sortis rapidement de la volvo et me dirigeai vers la porte quand je fus retenu par une main qui m'attira contre un torse accueillant, au parfum masculin délicat. J'arrêtai de respirer en refusant de relever la tête. Edward me serra contre lui et embrassa mes cheveux, puis il me laissa partir. Je titubai comme une ivrogne mais arrivai sans tomber jusqu'à la porte. Je me retournai avant de la refermer derrière moi, il était appuyé contre sa voiture.

- Bonne nuit Bella, fais de beaux rêves.

- Merci Edward, toi aussi.

- Si tu en es l'héroïne, ils seront parfaits.

Je rougis pour la dernière fois de la soirée et montai dans la salle de bain.

Le dimanche fut une journée calme, je fis du ménage dans la maison, Charlie était reparti à la Push régler un problème avec Billy Black, il ne me proposa pas de l'accompagner et une petite part de mon être le regretta. L'après-midi je partis avec mon appareil-photo dans la forêt derrière la maison. Je passais deux heures à essayer de réaliser quelques clichés intéressants avant de rentrer. Je somnolais devant la télé quand mon père revint. Il avait l'air joyeux et il commanda des pizzas pour ne pas me déranger.

Il m'interrogea sur mes deux soirées et je les lui racontai en détail en omettant juste la bagarre entre les quileutes et les anglo-saxons ; ni le flic, ni le père n'auraient apprécié cette partie de mes sorties. Je lui dis juste que j'avais trébuché pour justifier mes bleus et les grimaces qui les accompagnaient. Il se moqua de ma maladresse habituelle et me laissa débarrasser la table.

Le lundi démarra en fanfare, mon réveil n'avait pas sonné, j'avalai juste un café froid, sautai dans mes fringues et filai rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait. Ce matin-là il pleuvait. Foutu climat de Forks, j'aurais bien aimé bien de temps en temps un peu plus de soleil et surtout de chaleur. Charlie haussait les épaules en écartant les bras chaque fois que je râlais contre la météo. Heureusement qu'il n'étais pas dans ma voiture car j'avais copieusement ronchonné contre cette pluie qui rendait la route glissante et m'empêchait d'accélérer.

Edward m'attendait sous le porche de l'entrée, il sourit tendrement en me voyant me rattraper à la portière pour éviter une chute. Je préférai ne pas courir jusqu'à lui, je devais garder un semblant de dignité, j'étais trempée jusqu'au os, mais ça valait mieux que de me ridiculiser en m'étalant sous les yeux de tout le lycée. Le beau roux me serra dans ses bras et embrassa mes cheveux, puis nous partîmes en cours.

Je retrouvai Angela devant les casiers, elle m'attendait et avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle me chuchota.

- Tu ne dis rien pour Embry et moi, on ne veut pas que ça se sache pour l'instant. ok

- Salut Angie, promis, je ne dis rien, mais Jake et Quill sont au courant non ?

- Oui, mais ils ne diront rien, Embry les a menacés des pires représailles.

Je rigolai puis pensai à Edward, il était aussi au courant. Angela vit à ma grimace que quelque chose me dérangeait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? Elle paniquait.

- Oui, j'en ai vaguement parlé à Edward. Je vais lui dire de se taire, t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que c'était un secret.

Je la pris par l'épaule jusqu'à la salle où elle s'effondra sur son siège en me lançant des regards noirs. A la fin du cours, elle bondit de sa chaise et disparut. Je supposai qu'elle allait rejoindre son amoureux. Je me rendis rapidement vers le cours d'espagnol où Tyler toujours heureux de vivre m'attendait devant la porte. J'allais profiter de ces 5 minutes seule avec lui. Don Quichobella est dans la place !

- Salut Tyler.

- Hello Bella. Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

- Très bon et toi ?

- Cool, je suis allé pêcher avec mon père et mes oncles.

- Sympa alors. Au fait félicitations pour la victoire de vendredi. Tu es un petit cachottier, tu aurais pu me dire que tu faisais partie des Loups, on t'aurait emmené avec nous.

Le regard qu'il posa sur moi était indéfinissable, mais je ne le lâchai pas. La gêne l'emporta.

- Ben tu sais, je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai même pas joué.

- J'ai vu ça. Et pourquoi tu avais un problème ?

Je jouai à celle qui ne savait rien, préférant l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Non, je suis un sportif en pleine forme. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? T'es moins bon qu'eux ?

Je savais qu'en le piquant sur ses capacités de joueur, il allait cracher le morceau.

- Eh ! Je suis aussi bon qu'eux et même meilleur que certains, mais tu comprends, je ne suis pas un vrai Loup, alors je reste sur le banc.

- Un vrai Loup ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Les Loups, c'est le nom de leur équipe dans le lycée de la réserve et ils ont toujours été très bons. Nous aussi, on avait une équipe mais elle était médiocre, sans ambition. Alors quand ils sont arrivés en septembre, le directeur leur a proposé de récréer les Loups à condition qu'ils prennent des joueurs de l'équipe du lycée de Forks. Personne n'a voulu aller jouer avec eux, moi j'adore le basket alors j'ai postulé. Ils m'ont pris pour ne pas avoir des problèmes avec le directeur, mais ils font comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Pourquoi tu continues à y aller dans ces conditions ? Grognai je.

- Parce que j'espère qu'un jour, ils auront besoin de moi et je leur prouverai que je suis un bon joueur.

Il avait dit cela comme une évidence, il était convaincu que ce jour arriverait, il l'attendait calmement sans se plaindre. Je l'admirai pour sa patience et sa confiance en la vie.

- Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils te traitent comme ça. Ça me fout la rage.

- Bella, s'il te plaît, ne t'en mêle pas. Laisse moi gérer cela à ma façon. Supplia t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne supporte pas les injustices et je veux faire quelque chose pour toi. Râlai-je.

- Tu fais déjà beaucoup sans t'en rendre compte. Grâce à toi, je mange avec trois des joueurs et j'ai plus discuté avec eux en une semaine qu'en trois mois d'entraînement. Je compte là dessus pour qu'ils m'intègrent. Ne fous pas tout en l'air en les braquant contre moi, ok ?

Il trépignait devant moi, tellement inquiet de mon intervention que je ne pus qu'accéder à se requête.

- Promis Tyler, je ne dirai rien, je te laisse tranquille. Tu as peut être raison.

Le soulagement lui provoqua un tel soupir que j'éclatai de rire. Éclat qui se stoppa net à l'entrée de la prof d'espagnol.

En entrant dans la cafétéria, je vis Edward à sa table avec ses potes, je me dirigeai vers lui. Aussitôt le silence envahit la salle, je grognai. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de suivre mes faits et gestes, c'était flippant. D'accord, je dérogeais aux règles établies la semaine précédente, mais bon, je croyais que nous étions en démocratie, non ? Je refusai de regarder Jake, j'imaginais le masque de colère et d'incompréhension sur son beau visage.

Par contre l'expression d'Edward oscillait entre l'étonnement et la joie. Je lui souris et me penchai vers son oreille. Je dus murmurer en espérant que lui seul m'entende.

- Ne parle à personne de ce que je t'ai confié concernant Angela, s'il te plaît.

Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

- Tu manges avec nous ? Demanda t-il, d'un air un peu moqueur.

- Non, je suis attendue, mais merci.

J'admirai son visage parfait et rajoutai.

- Merci pour tout.

- De rien Bella, je suis prêt à tout pour combler le moindre de tes désirs. Tu n'as qu'à demander.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix rauque et sensuelle qui me fit frissonner. J'entendis fuser plusieurs remarques plus ou moins salaces. Je lui donnai une tape sur la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Je fonçai chercher mon plateau et rejoignis ma table désormais habituelle. Les conversations reprirent, mais je croisai plusieurs regards intrigués. Je saluai Quill, Embry et Ben qui me sourirent. Jake hésitait entre bouder et sauter de joie, il ne savait pas encore quelle attitude choisir. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et il se détendit.

- J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu avait décidé de manger avec Masen. Dit il en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

- Ben non, tu vois, je suis là. Le rassurai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il m'observa sans oser poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Je pris les devants.

- J'avais un truc urgent à dire à Edward, voilà, c'est fait, on peut manger maintenant ?

Je posai mes yeux sur Angela, elle comprit et me sourit. Les choses étant redevenues normales, ils reprirent tous leurs fourchettes et leurs délires.

* * *

(1) Edward à Bella éclipse chap 1 – j'aime particulièrement cette phrase, j'ai pas pu résister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Allez on continue, j'ai décidé de vous faire languir encore un peu avant le dénouement. Je vais donner un peu plus d'importance à d'autres personnages.**

**Alors à votre avis Edward ? Jacob ? ou un autre...**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir, et si je ne vous réponds pas toujours en privé, ne m'en veillez pas, c'est surtout parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

En cours de littérature, je m'assis comme d'hab à côté d'Edward, il affichait toujours ce sourire moqueur que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Comme je lui envoyais un « Quoi ? » peu amène, il rigola encore plus, puis sortit son stylo :

_- Tu me fais rire._

_- Je vois ça, et je peux rire aussi ?_

_- Pourquoi es tu venue me parler à la cafet ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, pour que tu ne dises rien concernant Angela._

_- J'ai compris, mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu es venue me le dire à dans l'oreille. _

_- J'aurai pu essayer par télépathie, mais je suis pas sure que tu captes bien mes pensées..._

Cette conversation ne semblait avoir ni queue, ni tête. Je lui jetai de petits coups d'œil, il cachait son hilarité derrière sa main.

_- Tu aurais pu attendre qu'on soit en cours._

_- J'avais peur que tu ne fasses de commentaires en les voyant tous les deux._

_- Ok, mais tu aurais pu m'envoyer un sms..._

Un blanc ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Pourquoi n'avais je pas envoyé de sms ? Çela aurait été plus rapide et personne ne l'aurait su. A Phoenix, ma mère m'engueulait tout le temps parce que j'en répondais sans arrêt à mes copines et ça l'énervait, et là, ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde. J'étais figée sur la feuille et n'avais pas d'explications à lui donner.

_- J'en sais rien, j'y ai pas pensé._

_- Moi je sais !_

_- Tu sais quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi tu as préféré me le dire en personne._

_- Vas y, donne ta version._

_- Parce que tu voulais être près de moi, je te manquais trop._

_- Prétentieux !_

_- Non. Je constate, c'est tout. Tu avais besoin d'être près de moi et tu as sauté sur l'occasion._

_- Pfff ! Je persiste et signe ! Prétentieux._

Je repoussai la feuille et m'intéressai au prof. Edward n'insista pas, mais arbora toujours une mine fière et narquoise. Il m'énervait, je le détestais d'avoir infiltré cette élucubration dans mon cerveau. Peut être y avait il une part de vrai dans ce qu'il venait de me démontrer. Je chassai cette idée dans un recoin de mon crane encombré et repris le fil de la vie de Jane Eyre.

La semaine continua assez calmement et je laissai la routine s'instaurer sans que j'y déroge parce que ça me convenait, je profitai d'Edward et de Jacob. Angela et Embry passaient leur repas, les yeux dans les yeux, ils refusaient toujours de dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais cela était évident pour tout le lycée. Ils alimentèrent les discussions autant que Jasper et Alice. Moi je les trouvais mignons et j'étais heureuse pour ma copine. Quand je disais à Angela que je lui enviais un peu son bonheur, elle me rétorquait régulièrement que je n'avais qu'à faire un choix pour connaître le même.

Le jeudi, Charlie me demanda si je l'accompagnai à la Push le samedi soir et j'acceptai. Il parut très heureux de ma réponse et, chose rare, il me serra dans ses bras. Je rigolai, étonnée d'une telle réaction, il grogna qu'il avait bien le droit d'être satisfait que sa fille chérie passe une soirée avec son vieux père.

Le vendredi commença mal, il pleuvait, à Forks, rien d'étonnant, mais ce jour là, ça me mit en rogne. En songeant à cela, je ripai sur un obstacle inconnu en sortant de chez moi et tombai sur les genoux dans une flaque de boue. Je filai me changer rapidement et repartis très prudemment jusqu'à ma voiture. J'étais arrivée à m'asseoir à la place du conducteur sans m'étaler une deuxième fois, mais quand je tournai la clef pour démarrer, rien, le silence. Je donnais des coups de poing dans le volant en engueulant ce tas de ferrailles qui refusait de faire ce pour quoi on l'avait conçu ! Bien sur, cette machine préhistorique ne réagit pas à mes injures et resta stoïque et surtout muette. Est ce qu'on était vendredi 13 ? Ou alors, est ce que j'avais croisé un chat noir sans le remarquer ? Bref c'était une journée de merde !

J'étudiai mon portable, qui appeler ? Jacob ou Edward ? Je rigolai face à mon dilemme, toujours le même. Depuis mon arrivée à Forks, ma vie se résumait à cette phrase et si j'étais incapable de décider auquel demander de me conduire au lycée, comment allais je savoir lequel me plaisait le plus ? Je me trouvais complètement idiote, on ne peut pas aimer deux personnes de la même manière, il y en a forcément une des deux qui a plus d'importance que l'autre. Je pleurai la tête sur mon volant en me traitant de tous les noms qui me traversaient l'esprit.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa contre la vitre de ma portière, je levai la tête et, à travers la pluie, je n'aperçus que deux yeux noirs sous une capuche. Oh non, il allait voir que je pleurai comme une gamine paumée au lieu de chercher une solution à mon problème et j'étais sure qu'il allait se foutre de moi. J'entrouvris la fenêtre, tout de même contente de le voir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ta voiture, beauté ? Tu ne vas pas au lycée ? Me dit cette voix qui confirma que je le connaissais.

Beauté ? Il avait bien dit beauté ! Non mais, il se prend pour qui ? C'est quoi ces phrases de dragueur de bazar ? Je démarrai au quart de tour, plus vite que ma pauvre voiture.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? T'es de la police ?

- Ho, calmos. T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

De plus en plus classe, le garçon !

- Même pas, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour être de mauvais poil.

- Bon alors c'est quoi ton problème, darling ? Je peux peut être te rendre le sourire.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux, il fallait que je lui dises d'arrêter de jouer les baratineurs, il était vraiment trop nul, il en devenait ridicule. Mais en attendant, il pouvait être utile, je soupirai et prit une toute petite voix.

- Tu peux peut être m'accompagner au lycée, ma voiture ne veut pas démarrer.

- Mais avec plaisir, belle Bella.

Il entrebâilla ma portière et me tendit la main. J'hésitai puis finalement y posai la mienne, s'il pouvait aussi m'éviter de me casser la figure encore une fois, il serait doublement utile. Il ouvrit la porte côté passager de sa vieille Ford et se pencha en avant dans une sorte de révérence.

- Bienvenue dans mon modeste véhicule, mademoiselle Swan.

Je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu, il était vraiment plus lourd que méchant. D'ailleurs il me fit penser à Emmett.

- Merci monsieur Lahote, vous êtes mon sauveur.

Il rigola et s'installa au volant, il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça va mieux ? Tu ne pleures plus ? Tu ne m'engueules plus ?

- Je ne pleurais pas, j'étais énervée et c'est pour ça que je t'ai gueulé dessus. Excuse moi.

- Mouais, on va faire comme si tu disais la vérité, je veux pas rallumer ta colère.

Je le remerciai, étonnée quand même que Paul Lahote puisse faire preuve de subtilité. Il démarra et nous roulions en silence depuis quelques minutes.

- Tu dragues toujours toutes les filles que tu rencontres ? Je croyais que tu étais avec Rachel.

- J'adore draguer, comme ça, pour m'amuser. J'ai besoin de savoir que je plais aux filles, mais Rachel est ma copine et c'est la seule qui compte. Mais si tu le dis à quelqu'un, je t'étrangle.

Il avait d'abord pris une mine de petit garçon en faute, puis il me fit un regard terrifiant. Même si je doutais qu'il m'étrangle, j'étais persuadée qu'il m'en ferais baver si je dévoilais que Paul Lahote était amoureux de sa copine.

- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, et qu'est ce que tu fais, si la fille te prend au sérieux ? Quoique ça risque pas d'arriver.

- Quoi ? Tu crois pas que je plais aux filles ?

Il paniquait, je venais de trouver son point faible. Il avait besoin du regard des filles pour conserver son assurance, en fait ce garçon était très mal dans sa peau et n'avait aucune confiance en lui.

- Je ne doute pas que ton physique plaise aux filles qui se contentent de ça, mais tes techniques de drague sont lourdes et auraient surtout tendance à faire fuir. Enfin je te dis ça, c'est pour te prévenir, quoique c'est peut être mieux pour ton couple, non ?

- Tu insinues que je suis nul en drague, c'est ça ?

- Je n'insinue rien, je te dis que tu es tellement lourd que tu me fais rire.

Il grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Il devait méditer intensément parce que la voiture ralentissait.

- Tu devrais accélérer un peu, sinon on va être franchement en retard. Dis je gentiment.

Il sortit de ses réflexions, puis à ma grande surprise, me fit un immense sourire avant de se concentrer sur la route. De fait, la sonnerie retentit au moment où nous entrions sur le parking. Il se gara entre deux voitures, pour être exact, il se posa n'importe comment et bondit de son siège. Je me dépêchai aussi mais pas assez à son gré puisqu'il m'attrapa la main et me fit courir jusqu'au porche. Edward ne m'avait pas attendue, mon portable vibra dans ma poche mais je n'avais pas le temps de le regarder. Paul continua à me tirer jusqu'à la salle de biologie où nous entrâmes ma main dans la sienne. Il la lâcha d'un coup quand il remarqua que tous les regards avaient convergé vers nous. Je devins écarlate et si les yeux pouvaient tuer, je serai morte sous les flèches que m'envoyaient ceux d'Edward. Je n'osai pas m'approcher de lui, à ce moment précis, je ressentais sa haine. Il regarda Victoria et celle ci se fit une joie de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Je voulus m'installer toute seule à la place de la rouquine mais le prof entra et m'arrêta.

- Mademoiselle Swan, asseyez vous à côté de monsieur Lahote, on va travailler en binôme aujourd'hui.

Et merde ! Je l'avais bien dit que ce serait une journée pourrie !

- Désolé Bella, c'était pas prémédité. Surtout que je vais avoir des problèmes avec Rachel, elle va pas aimer. Me dit Paul et il avait l'air sincère.

- Tu pourras toujours te faire pardonner sur l'oreiller.

J'essayai de le faire sourire, mais il leva vers moi des yeux inquiets et se contenta de grimacer. Nous travaillâmes sagement tout le reste du cours. Le reste de la matinée se déroula bizarrement, je sentais des regards curieux sur mon passage aux intercours. A midi, Angela m'attendait devant mon casier.

- Raconte. Dit elle simplement.

- Aïe ! Tu es déjà au courant.

- Oui, Embry vient de me dire qu'il ne mangerait pas avec nous aujourd'hui parce que Rachel a raconté à Jacob que tu sors avec Paul. Alors j'aimerais bien comprendre.

- Qu'est ce que ça vient faire dans ton histoire avec Embry ?

Angela me fusilla du regard.

- Ne change pas de conversation Bella. Embry c'est mon problème. Toi tu en as d'autres. Tout le lycée est au courant et se pose des questions sur Paul et toi, alors tu m'expliques ?

- Ce matin ma voiture a refusé de démarrer et je pleurnichai sur mon sort quand Paul m'a vue. Il m'a conduite au lycée, voilà, fin de l'histoire. Je ne sors pas avec Paul et je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes arrivés en cours main dans la main ?

Elle avait toujours l'air en colère contre moi et ça commençait à me gonfler. J'avais rien fait de mal.

- Parce qu'on était en retard et que Paul trouvait que je n'avançais pas assez vite, il m'a traînée derrière lui du parking au cours de biologie. Bien sur tout le monde nous a vus entrer et a tiré les mauvaises conclusions. Autre question ?

- Je suis désolée Bella, mais je suis en colère. En fait ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est contre Embry. Après tout, même si tu sors avec Paul, pourquoi cela l'empêche de manger avec moi ? Je compte si peu pour lui ?

- Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec son comportement, je pense sincèrement qu'il est aussi malheureux que toi. Jacob est l'un de ses meilleurs copains, il ne veut pas le contredire. Et Rachel est la sœur de Jacob, tu sais bien que c'est toujours compliqué les histoires de famille.

J'avais retrouvé mon humour, enfin en apparence, car j'allais devoir affronter la cafet, et surtout Edward et Jacob. Mais après tout, je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Angela me regardait tristement.

- Tu veux qu'on s'achète un truc à la machine et qu'on aille manger dehors ? Proposa t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Il faudra bien que je retourne à la cafet un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, ce serait avouer que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal et ce n'est pas le cas. Pars devant moi et je te rejoins dans un moment.

On aurait dit que j'envoyais un condamné à l'échafaud, elle traînait les pieds et baissait la tête. Je sortis mon mobile et vis que j'avais des messages.

_Edward : Bella, tu as un problème ? Appelle moi si tu veux que je vienne te chercher._

_Jacob : Pourquoi es tu arrivée avec Paul ?_

_Edward : Tu aurais pu être franche avec moi, mais c'est bon j'ai compris. Salut._

_Jacob : J'arrive pas à y croire, tu sors vraiment avec le mec de ma sœur ?_

_Jacob : Je ne peux pas manger avec toi. Je dois m'occuper de ma sœur. Bye._

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Alors comme ça, ils avaient jugé sans me parler, sans entendre ma version, ni celle de Paul sûrement. Ce dernier tenait trop à Rachel pour avoir laissé croire qu'il y avait eu quoique ce soit entre nous. Petit à petit, la colère prit le pas sur le chagrin. Je passais par les toilettes pour me mettre de l'eau sur le visage et me remaquiller.

Avant d'entrer dans la cafet, je me redressai et relevai le menton, insolente et dédaigneuse, je pris mon plateau dans un silence total, puis je me dirigeai vers Angela et Tyler. Ce dernier me fit un triste sourire et je compris qu'il voyait s'envoler ses rêves de faire partie de l'équipe des Loups. Ma copine était au bord des larmes et cela fit remonter les miennes, mais à ce moment je croisai le regard glacial de Jacob et la colère reprit sa place. Je grignotai en discutant du cours d'espagnol avec Tyler, Angie étant incapable d'aligner deux mots, elle jetait de nombreux coups d'œil vers Embry qui gardait le nez dans son assiette. Les bruits avaient repris dans la salle et j'entendais parfois mon nom, j'étais le centre de leurs commérages.

Soudain, Rachel Black apparut devant moi, comme surgit de nulle part. Elle me toisait avec haine. Toute la salle retenait son souffle dans l'attente des mots qu'elle allait me cracher à la figure.

- Swan, à partir de maintenant je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon mec, c'est clair !

J'aurais pu simplement acquiescer ou me défendre calmement, mais je ne supportais pas qu'on me donne des ordres, surtout de cette manière, en se donnant en spectacle. Je me levai et me plantai devant elle, elle était plus grande que moi mais cela ne m'impressionnait pas. La colère me rendait intrépide.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quoi, Black ?

Elle fut déstabilisée par ma provocation mais elle retrouva très vite la parole.

- Je connais Paul et dès qu'une pétasse dans ton genre lui sourit, il se croit amoureux mais il est à moi ! Et rien qu'à moi ! Tu piges ?

- J'ai pigé, mais alors, il est où ton problème ? J'en veux pas de ton mec.

Elle sourit méchamment.

- Comment je le saurais ? Tu fais courir tous les mecs qui sont assez cons pour te regarder...

- Ça ne te regarde pas ce que je veux, la seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que je ne veux pas de ton mec, je te le laisse.

Elle se posait des questions, je n'agissais pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

- Ah ouais, ben alors pourquoi tu lui donnais la main ce matin ? Hein ? Vas y, explique nous un peu ça.

Je notai l'emploi du nous, elle savait très bien que notre échange allait être décortiqué par tous les lycéens. Je lui souris en tordant la bouche, moqueuse.

- Tu n'as pas demandé à ton mec, comme tu dis ? Il aurait pu te l'expliquer. Oh mais, peut être que tu n'as assez confiance en lui, le pauvre. Désolée Paul, dis je en tournant la tête vers lui, mais tu devrais lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour elle, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

- Laisse Paul en dehors de cette histoire, sale garce !

J'éclatai de rire, un rire faux et sans gaieté.

- Difficile de le laisser en dehors alors que tu me reproches de vouloir te le piquer. Bon alors pour ce matin, je vais te dire la vérité, il a été super... gentil avec moi.

Je baissai la voix comme si c'était un secret entre elle et moi. J'entendis gémir Angela derrière moi, elle n'appréciai pas du tout ma façon de traiter Rachel Black.

- Espèce de salope, je vais t'arracher les yeux.

Elle se jeta sur moi, mais j'avais prévu sa réaction et je sautai sur le côté et lui attrapai un bras que je tordis dans le dos. Je saisis l'autre rapidement tant qu'elle était sous le choc, si je la laissais reprendre ses esprits, elle saurait se dégager sans difficulté, et j'appuyai de tout mon corps sur ma prise. C'est Phil qui m'avait appris cette technique au grand désespoir de ma mère qui n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Pour elle, les femmes n'avaient pas de raison de se battre. Phil l'avait heureusement convaincue que je devais savoir me défendre et je le remerciai par la pensée.

- Lâche moi, Swan, tu vas le regretter, je vais te...

- Tais toi, Black. Tu me saoules. Ce matin, ma voiture n'a pas voulu démarrer et Paul qui passait devant chez moi m'a gentiment accompagnée jusqu'ici. Et comme je ne marche pas assez vite pour lui, il m'a tirée jusqu'à la salle et c'est tout. Tu vois, tu as un mec gentil et prêt à aider les autres, alors arrête de m'emmerder et vas régler tes problèmes avec lui, bon dieu. Et par dessus tout oublie moi !

Je maintenais la pression sur ses bras, elle était bloquée, à moitié couchée sur la table. Elle arrêta de gigoter. Elle demanda d'une voix chevrotante.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant... S'il te plaît Swan.

- Pour que tu me tombes dessus, sûrement pas.

Je voulais qu'elle soit complètement calmée, je savais que je n'aurai pas le dessus si elle décidait de me sauter dessus. Je vis Jacob se lever et se placer près de sa sœur.

- Elle ne te touchera pas, Bella. Tu peux la lâcher maintenant. Dit il doucement.

- Parce que je dois te croire ? Pourquoi je te ferai confiance ? Parce que toi, tu me fais confiance ?

Je tremblais de rage. Toute ma colère se focalisait maintenant sur les deux abrutis qui m'avaient jugée sur des bruits de couloir, qui m'avaient condamnée sans autre forme de procès. Jake avait baissé la tête et il admirait ses chaussures. Je savourai sa honte qui adoucissait ma colère.

- T'es calmée, Black ?

- Oui. Me dirent deux voix.

- Toi, je te parle pas. Décrétai je sèchement à Jacob.

Je lâchai Rachel, elle se frotta le bras et me regarda froidement avant de retourner vers Paul. J'étais prête à me rasseoir quand je vis le sourire d'Edward. Je criai.

- T'es dans le même sac, Masen. Vous êtes deux connards.

Je me retournai et fixai le visage triste d'Angela, puis tournai la tête vers la table des quileutes. Elle comprit ce que j'allais faire et elle paniqua.

- Bella, non ! C'est mon problème, pas le tien.

- C'est l'inverse Angie, c'était mon problème pas le tien, mais je crois qu'Embry n'a pas compris.

En attendant son nom, il leva la tête et me lança un regard de chien battu. Je ne m'apitoyai pas sur son sort, je devais lui dire ce que je pensai de lui.

- Angie, tout le monde est déjà au courant pour vous deux alors laisse moi me défouler un peu.

Je posai mes mains sur la table face à Embry. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, mais il garda son air triste.

- La prochaine fois que je m'engueule avec ton pote, tu es prié de ne pas faire souffrir ma copine, elle n'a rien demandé. Et si tu es trop lâche pour l'imposer face à ton copain, alors c'est que tu n'es qu'un con et que tu ne la mérites pas. Ton attitude me déçoit, je te croyais plus intelligent.

Je fis une petite grimace à Paul qui se retenait de rire, il serra Rachel contre lui et elle ne vit pas qu'il levait un pouce en me regardant. Je me retournai quand Embry dit.

- Tu as raison Bella. Je ne suis qu'un dégonflé. Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te pardonner Embry. Vois ça avec Angela.

Enfin assise sur ma chaise, je constatai que Jake n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours planté à côté de la table et je l'ignorai royalement. La sonnerie nous soulagea tous et nous nous dispersâmes dans les couloirs. Les cours de l'après-midi me permirent de me calmer complètement, plusieurs personnes que je ne connaissais même pas vinrent me féliciter d'avoir tenu tête à Rachel Black. Une fille me supplia même de lui apprendre à se défendre. Ma cote de popularité était à la hausse et cela m'amusait. Je reçus plusieurs sms d'Edward et Jacob, ils demandaient tous les deux à me parler mais je ne répondis à aucun d'eux. J'avais décidé de les faire mariner un peu. Puis Edward essaya une autre tactique.

_- On va au ciné ce soir, tu veux bien venir avec nous ? Je sais que j'ai merdé, Bella mais laisse moi me faire pardonner, s'il te plaît._

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, il devait scruter son portable en attendant une réponse et j'aimais bien cette idée. Je savais que les films commençaient à 8heures et qu'on devrait partir vers 7h donc j'avais encore le temps de m'amuser. Je devais me marrer toute seule puisque le prof de math me demanda ce que je trouvais de si drôle au fonctions trigonométriques. Mon portable vibra encore, cette fois c'était Angie.

_- Paul demande si tu as trouvé un chauffeur pour rentrer chez toi._

Merde, avec tout ça, j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas de voiture. Je savais que je pouvais toujours appeler Charlie, mais je n'avais pas trop envie de le voir débarquer devant le lycée dans sa voiture de fonction. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour rentrer par mes propres moyens. Bien sur je pouvais aussi repartir avec Paul, mais Rachel serait certainement là et le trajet risquait d'être mouvementé.

_- Paul peut te raccompagner et il précise que Rachel sera là mais qu'elle est d'accord pour te déposer. A toi de voir._

Puis dix secondes plus tard.

_- Paul veut ton 06, je lui donne ? Il me fatigue, il n'arrête pas de parler. J'entends plus le cours._

Je pouffai devant mon exercice de math, le prof me lança un regard assassin. Je me dépêchai de terminer mon graphique, puis répondis à Angie.

_- Tu peux lui donner, ça te débarrassera. Et puis si un jour, je suis encore en panne, ça peut servir._

_- Tu prends des risques, Bella. Si Rachel le trouve dans le portable de Paul, t'es morte._

_- Mais non, on lui dira, on va faire du préventif. _

Deux minutes plus tard, je recevais un sms de Paul.

_- Alors tu as trouvé un chauffeur ? Tu veux que je demande à Jake ?_

_- Laisse Jake où il est, mais je croyais que tu étais ok pour me ramener ?_

_- Si tu trouves personne, je te ramène mais j'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver entre Rachel et toi. _

_- Ok, merci Paul, je te tiens au courant. Je vais bosser un peu, le prof me lâche pas des yeux._

_- Eh Bella, tu sais que tu m'as bluffé à la cafet, je croyais que tu allais flipper devant ma tigresse mais en fait, toi, t'es une vraie panthère. Il va avoir du mal à t'apprivoiser, bébé Jake._

_- Pourquoi bébé Jake ? _

_- Parce que c'est que c'est le petit frère de Rachel, il a un an de moins que nous._

Je notai cette info dont je saurai me servir plus tard. A la fin des cours, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé avec qui j'allais rentrer chez moi. Angela m'avait proposé de le faire, mais ça l'obligeait à faire un détour, et en plus, elle devait rentrer vite pour s'occuper de ses petits frères, sa mère comptait sur elle. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir mes deux apollons chacun à côté de leur voiture, Angela ne put retenir un ricanement en souhaitant bonne soirée. Plus loin, je vis Paul qui arrêta d'embrasser Rachel et désigna Jake du doigt, tout en hochant la tête. Et moi, comme une cruche, je restai plantée sous le porche, nouveau choix, volvo ou golf, j'étais pitoyable. Je remarquai que plusieurs personnes attendaient que je bouge et je me demandai combien Embry avait misé sur son pote. Une voiture de sport jaune stoppa devant moi et je reconnus Alice.

- Monte Bella, je vais te ramener sinon on va te retrouver lundi matin endormie sous le porche et les deux autres affalés contre leur caisse.

- Merci Alice, tu es un amour !

- Je sais, mais ça fait plaisir de l'entendre. Puisqu'on est dans les confidences, il faudrait quand même que tu te décides, tu ne peux pas les faire courir éternellement.

- Mais je ne fais courir personne, j'ai rien demandé, moi. Grognai-je.

- Alors dis leur qu'ils ne t'intéressent pas, j'ai vu à midi que tu es directe, alors tu peux le faire. Si tu le veux...

Il était bien là le problème, est ce que je le voulais ? Après tout, ça ne me déplaisait pas d'avoir ces deux mecs qui me couraient après et même si cela multipliait les problèmes, j'étais fière d'avoir attirée leur attention. Au fond de moi, je concédais qu'Alice avait raison, mais c'était trop tôt, il me fallait encore du temps pour les connaître et décider quelle place ils devaient prendre dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. La petite brune piailla jusqu'à chez moi et je répondais distraitement peu intéressée par ses histoires de shopping. Quand elle se redémarra après que j'ai sauté de sa voiture, elle hurla :

- À ce soir Bella.

Elle savait déjà que j'irai au cinéma avec eux, avant même que j'ai pris la décision.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hop le 7ème chapitre, le huitième devrait arriver avant la fin de la semaine, il est à moitié écrit.**

**Merci à vous de suivre mon histoire, elle devrait bientôt se terminer, je ne vais pas les faire tourner en rond pendant des années. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres, ça dépendra de mon imagination.**

**Bises et bonne lecture**

* * *

Une fois sortie de la douche, je pris mon portable et mon interlocuteur décrocha dès la première sonnerie, il devait être scotché à son téléphone.

-Salut Bella.

- Salut.

- Je suis désolé, je me suis comporté comme un con, j'aurai du venir te parler au lieu de croire les rumeurs.

- Merci de t'en rendre compte. Raillai je.

- Alors tu as réfléchi, tu acceptes de venir au ciné avec nous ce soir ?

- Oui, je veux bien mais avant je voudrais te parler.

- Oh... ! Alors je passe te chercher vers 5h et on va boire un coup à Port Angeles, comme ça on sera tranquille, ok ?

- Je suis d'accord, à t'à l'heure, Edward.

Je raccrochai puis dans la foulée j'appelai Jacob. Les sonneries se succédèrent et le répondeur s'enclencha. Vexée qu'il ne soit pas à ma disposition je ne laissai pas de message, puis de rage, je jetai mon mobile sur le lit. Je terminai de me préparer, consciente que ma réaction était celle d'une gamine capricieuse, mais après tout, seule dans ma chambre, j'avais bien le droit de me lâcher un peu, non ?

J'entendis la voiture d'Edward. Sans lui laisser le temps de venir à ma rencontre, je me précipitai dans la volvo, il parut surpris de me voir si empressée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ses doigts se crispaient sur le volant et il n'osait entamer la conversation, je ne parlai pas non plus, je préférais attendre que nous soyons installés tranquillement. Il nous emmena dans un petit snack où je commandai un café et une part de tarte. J'avais faim, mon repas de midi étant resté en grande partie sur mon plateau.

- Je voudrais encore m'excuser d'avoir réagi comme ça, ce matin. Je devrais arrêter d'écouter les bruits de couloir.

- Pourquoi as tu réagi comme ça ?

- Bah, je connais Lahote, c'est un dragueur et j'ai cru qu'il avait su trouver comment te faire craquer. Expliqua t-il.

- Parce que tu penses que je suis le genre de fille qui craque pour un dragueur de cour d'école ?

- Ben non justement, ça me décevait de ta part, mais si j'avais réfléchi, j'aurai réalisé que c'était une erreur.

- Je t'en ai surtout voulu de ne pas être venu me parler pour connaître ma version des faits.

- Tu as raison, je suis un idiot.

- Oui, ta réaction était ridicule. Tu le sauras la prochaine fois qu'on te racontera un truc dans ce style,tu vérifieras avant de juger. Décrétai je.

Il sourit devant mon air catégorique, ce qui le détendit.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur quand tu as tenu tête à Rachel Black, j'ai cru qu'elle allait te bouffer, mais en fait, tu t'es bien défendue. Tu caches bien ton jeu.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de moi.

- Hé, mais je ne demande que ça. Alors dis moi, tu as pris des cours d'auto-défense.

- Oui et non, en fait mon beau-père m'a appris des petits trucs qui m'ont bien servis ce matin. Mais tu sais, si j'avais réfléchi avant d'agir, je ne suis pas sure que je l'aurais fait, mais j'étais tellement en colère que c'est sorti tout seul. Avouai-je.

- Rappelle moi de ne pas te mettre en colère. Rigola t-il.

- Pourtant c'est en partie à cause de toi que j'étais folle de rage.

Il me regarda en pinçant les lèvres, ses prunelles émeraude étaient tristes, mais une petite lueur y brilla tout à coup.

- Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi mon rejet te met en colère ?

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu laisses tomber... pour de mauvaises raisons. Grommelai-je.

Son sourire illumina son visage, il glissa ses doigts entre les miens et murmura.

- Pourquoi Bella ? Si tu as envie de sortir avec quelqu'un, tu as le droit, on n'est pas ensemble. A moins que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais l'espoir se lisait dans ses gestes, dans ses yeux. J'inspirai profondément et me lançai.

- Je vais être franche avec toi. Tu me plais énormément, tu es beau, gentil, attentionné, cultivé et... j'aime passer du temps avec toi...

- Mais...

Je plongeai dans son regard de jade et m'y perdis. Ce garçon me semblait parfait et j'étais sure qu'il ferait tout pour me rendre heureuse, la vie avec lui serait passionnante, nous nous étions déjà trouvés de nombreux points communs et je pourrai l'entraîner avec moi faire des photos, sur les chemins de randonnée. De son côté, il avait sûrement d'autres passions à me faire découvrir, et nous aurions beaucoup de bonheur à apprendre de l'autre. Il me troublait jusqu'au plus profond de mon corps dont certaines parties me révélaient des sensations nouvelles. Alors pourquoi avait il raison ? Pourquoi la suite de ma phrase commençait par « mais » ?

- Parce qu'il y a bien un mais, n'est ce pas ? Insista t-il face à mon silence.

- Mais je ne suis pas prête à te donner ce que tu attends de moi.

Il me gratifia de son petit fameux sourire en coin.

- À ton avis, qu'est ce que j'attends de toi ?

A moi de sourire, un peu malicieuse.

- Tu attends beaucoup trop de choses. A cet instant, je suis persuadée que tu rêves de m'embrasser pour me faire taire et pour me prouver que nous ferions un couple merveilleux.

Il éclata de rire et posa ses lèvres sur mes doigts qu'il avait conservés dans sa main.

- Tu es très perspicace, et si je le fais, que diras tu ?

Il s'avança dangereusement de ma bouche qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard. Je fixai ses lèvres attendant le moment où j'allais sentir leur chaleur, leur douceur, mais il stoppa son mouvement.

- Alors ? J'ai la permission ? Je te l'ai dit, je ne ferai jamais rien que tu ne veuilles.

Je ne répondis pas, je continuai à divaguer, anesthésiée par l'intensité de son regard. Alors ses lèvres fraîches et légères comme un flocon de neige, effleurèrent les miennes. Sans aucun contrôle de ma part, ma tête bougea, elle recula imperceptiblement. Il n'insista pas, il m'observait tendrement.

- Merci Bella. Souffla t-il.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi il me remerciait mais le courage me manquait pour que j'approfondisse la question. Je souhaitais partir, retrouver les autres, surtout ne plus être seule avec lui. Je céderais s'il recommençait, je l'espérais et je le craignais.

Soudain une vibration perturba le silence. Fébrile, je fouillai dans mon sac, au bout de quelques secondes, j'en extirpai mon portable qui cessa ses secousses au moment où je le portai à l'oreille. J'insultai copieusement ce foutu téléphone qui savait si bien se cacher au fin fond de mon sac et qui s'éteignait dès je mettrais la main dessus. Je lus que l'appel manqué venait de Jacob. Je renvoyais mon appareil entre mon porte-monnaie et un paquet de mouchoir en me rappelant soudain qu'il y avait, sur le côté, une poche prévue pour le ranger et dont je ne me servais jamais. Edward se garda bien de la moindre réflexion, mais il paraissait amusé par ma colère absurde.

Je remerciai mentalement Jake de m'avoir tirée de la fascination qu'exerçait le beau roux assis en face de moi. Je me levai, pressée de rejoindre ses copains. Il soupira et me suivit. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le cinéma, la bande nous attendait sauf Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient toujours en retard d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire. Alice et Rosalie m'agrippèrent chacune par un bras et nous isolèrent.

- Alors, raconte. Dirent elle en chœur.

- Qu'est ce que je dois raconter ? Vous êtes folles toutes les deux. Bougonnai je.

- On veut tout savoir ! Ed et toi, vous étiez où ? Commença Rosalie.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Continua Alice.

- Alors, alors, alors... Insista la blonde.

- Allez Bella, parle, ou on te torture. Menaça la brune.

Mon regard glissait de l'une à l'autre, on aurait dit deux gamines qui voulaient savoir ce que j'avais trouvé sous le sapin de Noël. Je finis par éclater de rire et me sauvai en courant me cacher derrière Edward. Il passa ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps et se plaça en face de ses amies, me protégeant de leurs assauts.

- Pitié, débarrasse moi de ces deux dingues, elles veulent me torturer et je ne dirai rien, parce que je n'ai rien à dire !

Je criai cela aux deux filles qui étudiaient tous nos mouvements, elle échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête et retournèrent vers leurs petits amis. Edward me repassa devant lui.

- C'est bon, tu peux être tranquille pour le moment, elles ont l'air satisfait.

A ce moment, James s'approcha de nous.

- Salut Bella. Bravo !

Oups, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait cas de ma présence au sein de leur groupe. Et il m'adressait la parole pour me féliciter ! J'écarquillai les yeux, ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter devant ce garçon si hautain. Il m'impressionnait, il avait un regard froid et inquisiteur, même là, en me souriant, il conservait ses yeux pénétrants. J'avais l'impression qu'il pourrait me transpercer si l'envie lui prenait.

- Heu.. merci James... mais qu'est ce que... je.. enfin j'ai fait. Bégayai je.

- Tu nous as prouvé qu'une fille est capable de se défendre en face de la Black.

- Ah, pour ça. Respirai je.

- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un tenir tête à cette tigresse. Depuis qu'elle est au lycée, elle terrorise tout le monde, surtout les filles.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant en général, elle reste dans son coin.

Rachel traversait les couloirs sans regarder les gens, elle ne s'intéressait qu'à son groupe de copains dont Jacob et Paul. Elle me semblait plutôt du genre pimbêche qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde et qui ne prend pas la peine de s'abaisser vers le commun des mortels.

- C'est vrai, mais quand ils sont arrivés, son mec a commencé à draguer toutes les filles qu'il voyait et à chaque fois, la Black a fait comme avec toi, elle s'en est pris aux filles au lieu de régler ça avec lui.

- Les pauvres !

- Ouais, elle ferait mieux de castrer son mec, je me demande bien ce qu'il lui fait pour qu'elle ne voit pas que ce n'est qu'un con.

Il grommela autre chose que je ne compris pas. La colère se reflétait sur son visage, je me demandai ce qui motivait une telle rage.

- De toute façon, elle doit vraiment être conne pour se contenter d'un looser pareil.

Ça sonnait comme une sentence le couperet venait de tomber, James avait parlé. Même si j'avais envie de défendre Paul je ne pris pas le risque de retourner contre moi toute la colère que James dégageait. Dite colère que je ne comprenais pas bien, comme je ne connaissais pas James, je ne pouvais pas cerner ses motivations.

Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent enfin, ils me gonflaient ces deux là, ils ne s'excusèrent même pas de leur retard, ils sourirent avec indulgence devant les grognements d'Emmett, ils se comportaient un peu comme Charlie quand il m'entendait râler contre un prof ou un devoir, avec une clémence toute paternelle. Tout ça pour dire que ces deux là m'énervaient car ils donnaient l'impression que rien ne les ferait sortir de leurs gonds, comme s'ils jouaient le rôle de parents protecteurs face à des gamins turbulents mais qu'on aime bien.

Au début du film, Edward essaya d'emprisonner ma main, je la délivrai rapidement et du coup je me tins le plus loin possible de lui, presque collée contre l'épaule de James. Ce dernier finit par le remarquer et pouffa.

- Ben alors Bella, tu es capable d'affronter la fille la plus coriace du lycée et tu as peur du gentil Edward, il ne mord pas, je t'assure. Il ne veut que ton bien, tu sais.

Je le foudroyai du regard, il se marra encore plus, ce qui provoqua des protestations dans la salle. Enfin le générique de fin défila sur l'écran et je soupirai d'aise. En sortant je demandai à Edward de me ramener chez moi, j'étais épuisée, la tension nerveuse de la journée venait de me lâcher enfin et la fatigue prenait le dessus. D'ailleurs je m'endormis dans la voiture bercée par la musique douce et le ronronnement du moteur. Ses lèvres posées sur les miennes me réveillèrent en sursaut, je grognai en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était trop tentant, j'ai toujours voulu être un prince charmant qui réveille sa belle. Murmura t-il.

- J't'en ficherai des princes charmants. Tu as profité de mon sommeil.

Je sortis de la voiture en grognant qu'il n'avait pas le droit, que je n'étais pas d'accord, qu'il était un traître... Il me rejoignis sur le perron et me serra dans ses bras, je ne lui rendis pas son étreinte, j'étais réellement en colère contre lui. Déjà que j'étais rarement de bonne humeur quand je me réveillais, son geste ne faisait qu'augmenter mes grognements. Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux et disparut rapidement dans sa voiture.

Une fois, dans mon lit, j'envoyai un message à Jacob.

_- Je t'appelle demain matin, j'aimerais qu'on se voit dans la journée, c'est possible ?_

_- Oh enfin des nouvelles ! Je passerai voir ta voiture en début d'après-midi. Bonne nuit, à demain, Bella._

Ouf la rancune ne faisait pas partie des défauts de Jacob Black. Je dormis d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

- Bella, Bella. Il est temps de te lever, il est 11h et le soleil brille.

Le soleil brillait ! Oh, Charlie faudrait trouver autre chose pour me tirer du lit, du soleil à Forks, comme si c'était possible. Je me tournai sur le côté en ronchonnant.

- Allez marmotte, ouvre les yeux, tu verras comme la forêt est belle sous le soleil.

Mais il insistait ! C'était pas possible d'avoir un père pareil. J'étais obligée de me lever, il n'allait pas me lâcher. J'ouvris prudemment les yeux et miracle, un rayon de soleil illuminait ma chambre, je sautai du lit et me précipitai à la fenêtre. Charlie redescendit en rigolant. Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement et à 2h pile, Jacob tambourina à la porte.

- Salut Bella, tu es l'air en pleine forme aujourd'hui.

Il me détaillait de la tête au pied, j'attendais presque le moment où il allait siffler.

- Salut Jake, c'est bon ? L'inspection est terminée ?

- Oups ! Mais tu es tellement rayonnante aujourd'hui.

Et je rougis, il avait l'air vraiment sincère. Je l'entraînai vers mon imposante voiture en lui expliquant ma mésaventure de la veille.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé, je serai venu tout de suite.

Je mentis.

- Paul est arrivé au moment où j'allais le faire et je pensais t'en parler à midi en mangeant, mais je te rappelle que tu m'as laissée tomber hier.

J'attaquai, je voulais me débarrasser de ce sujet, lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et passer à autre chose. Il s'appuya contre ma camionnette et me fixa en serrant les lèvres.

- Je ne voulais pas le croire, tu sais. Quand Rachel est arrivée en hurlant que tu avais allumé Paul et que cet abruti s'était laissé faire, je t'ai défendue. Je connais Paul et si je lui ai jamais cassé la gueule, c'est parce que je sais qu'il adore ma sœur et qu'il ne l'a jamais trompée. Puis quelqu'un est arrivé et a dit que vous vous promeniez main dans la main. Rachel a pété les plombs, elle voulait te massacrer, elle a collé une gifle à Paul et m'a ordonné de rester avec elle. J'espérais qu'elle se calmerait et que j'aurai le temps d'en parler avec toi. Puis tout a dégénéré, tu es entrée dans la cafet avec ton air supérieur, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de foncer vers toi.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle n'a pas tout simplement écouté Paul. Soupirai je.

- Personne ne comprend bien comment fonctionne leur couple, c'est bizarre. Elle ne lui fait pas confiance et en même temps, elle accuse toutes les filles qui s'approche de lui de vouloir lui piquer, alors qu'on sait tous que c'est lui qui fait le beau. Alors tu penses bien que ce qu'il a pu dire n'a eu aucune influence sur la décision de ma bornée de sœur.

Il tordit la bouche dans une sorte de moue craquante et je craquai, quoi faire d'autre ? Je lui souris.

- Mouais, en tout cas, ça n'excuse pas que toi, tu es cru que j'ai fait quoique ce soit avec Paul.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas y croire et je n'y croyais pas, mais quand elle m'a annoncé ça, ça m'a fait mal. J'ai eu l'impression que tu me trahissais. Et puis c'est ma sœur.

Il déclarait cela simplement, j'étais enfant unique et je ne connaissais pas la joie de me chamailler ou de défendre une fratrie, mais j'avais remarqué que la famille était très importante dans les codes de Jake. Même s'il m'avait défendue, il ne pouvait pas aller contre Rachel comme ça sans avoir d'arguments pour la contrer, surtout que nous n'étions pas ensemble. Mais un mot me choquait dans sa phrase.

- Pourquoi dis tu je te trahissais ? On est amis, je ne t'ai rien promis.

Il semblait surpris par ma question, mais y répondit sans hésiter.

- Tu sais que tu me plais beaucoup et puis... j'te fais de l'effet. (1) Ne dis pas non... Tu vois... Tu rougis. J'ai bien compris aussi que cela ne suffit pas pour nous soyons...plus que des amis. Alors si tu avais succombé à la drague de Paul, ça aurait été comme si tu n'avais jamais été honnête envers moi. Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti.

J'attendis quelques secondes que mes joues reprennent une couleur normale et de pouvoir parler sans bafouiller. J'appréciai sa franchise, même si elle m'embarrassait. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

- Je voulais venir te voir à midi mais je pensais que ça énerverait encore plus Rachel, alors j'avais prévu t'attendre à la fin des cours pour discuter avec toi, mais bon, ça ne s'est passé comme je le désirais.

- Et pourquoi tu as interdit à Embry de manger avec Angela ?

- Hé ! Stop ! Je n'y suis pour rien, je ne lui ai rien interdit, il a décidé ça tout seul. Avec Quill, on lui a dit qu'il faisait une connerie, mais il n'a rien écouté.

- Oh ! Je croyais qu'il tenait à Angie, pourquoi il fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien, en fait j'ai pas trop posé de questions, j'avais assez de boulot pour essayer de calmer ma sœur. En fait, là aussi, j'aurai du te faire confiance, tu as su te faire respecter et pour ça, tu me plais encore plus, petite Bella qui paraît toute fragile et qui terrasse mon dragon de sœur. J'ai adoré.

Il m'attrapa dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer. Je lui tapais sur la tête pour qu'il arrête mais il rigolait encore plus. Quand il me reposa, je chancelai, il me plaqua contre lui pour que je ne m'étale pas. Il me tenait fermement mais regardait derrière moi, je tournai la tête et croisai le regard faussement réprobateur de Charlie.

- Jacob, c'est pas parce que tu es le fils de mon ami que tu as le droit de faire n'importe quoi avec ma fille. N'oublie pas que je suis armé, jeune homme.

Jake éclata de rire, mais ne desserra pas sa prise sur ma taille.

- Promis Charlie, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, j'ai pas été élevé comme ça. Je serai aussi sage que mon père au même age.

Je vis le sourire de Charlie s'évanouir, il grommela dans sa barbe et menaça Jake du doigt. Puis il referma la porte, j'ai cru que le chambranle allait s'effondrer sous le coup.

- Hé bien dis donc, tu as trouvé les mots pour faire taire mon père. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ton père à notre age ?

- Oh rien de spécial. Mes parents se sont juste mariés à 18 ans et ma sœur Rebecca est née 6 mois plus tard. Et ton père le sait.

Je lui cognai l'épaule en le fusillant du regard.

- Ça va pas de faire des allusions pareilles à mon père ! Il va s'imaginer plein de trucs entre toi et moi.

- Il ne sera pas le seul, tu sais. Plaisanta t-il.

Et je repris ma couleur cramoisie sous les bienveillants yeux chocolat, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il me relâcha enfin et se décida à aller ouvrir le capot de ma voiture. Pendant qu'il trifouillait dans le moteur, je m'assis sur les marches de la maison, assez loin de lui et j'appelai Angela. Après lui avoir raconté mon retour, ma soirée et mon début de journée, je la questionnai à mon tour, elle me parla d'un tas de choses, mais jamais d'Embry. J'entendis sa voix se fissurer quand je lui demandai si elle venait à la Push le soir.

- C'était prévu, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Embry. Je crois que je vais rester chez moi.

- Quoi ? Il ne t'a pas téléphoné ? Mais à quoi il joue cet abruti !

Je réfléchis très vite, Jacob qui avait levé la tête en m'entendant crier, me fixait inquiet.

- Il est hors de question que tu restes chez toi ce soir, je viendrai te chercher et on passera la soirée à la Push ensemble, et il sera bien obligé de te parler !

- C'est gentil Bella, mais s'il ne veut plus de moi, tu ne vas pas le forcer.

- Non, c'est sur, mais il pourra au moins te le dire en face. Ça ne se fait pas de laisser les gens comme ça, sans explication.

- Bon ok, mais tu resteras avec moi, hein ? Promis ?

- Ben oui, où veux tu que j'aille ?

Elle rit enfin et ajouta.

- Je connais un grand brun qui fera tout pour t'attirer dans des coins isolés... Allez à ce soir Bella.

Je grognai mais elle avait raccroché avant que je n'ai le temps de lui expliquer ma façon de penser. Je fonçai vers Jake.

- Tu peux me prêter ton téléphone ?

- Bien sur, il est dans ma voiture. Dit il surpris. Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Je vais secouer les puces à ton pote.

- Ho ho, je veux entendre ça. Se marra t-il.

Il se frotta les mains avec un chiffon et vint à côté de moi.

- Salut Jake.

- Salut Embry, c'est Bella.

- Ho ! Bonjour Bella. Jake t'a prêté son téléphone ?

- Non, je lui ai volé et après je l'ai ligoté au fond de la cave ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Bien sur qu'il me l'a prêté pour que je t'engueule.

Jake me murmura qu'il adorerait que je le ligote, mais pas au fond de la cave. Je le fusillai du regard.

- Ah ! Il est avec toi.

- Je ne t'appelle pas pour te parler de Jacob, tu t'en doutes.

- Hum... mouais.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas téléphoné à Angela ? Pourquoi tu la traites comme ça ?

- Ben... écoute... je ne sais pas comment lui dire...

- Lui dire quoi ? Si tu veux la larguer, tu pourrais au moins avoir l'honnêteté de lui dire en face. Ne sois pas lâche, Embry.

- Mais je ne veux pas la larguer !

- Ben alors c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu t'excuses, vous vous expliquez, tu l'embrasses et on en parle plus. Pourquoi tu fais des histoires là où il n'y en a pas ?

Il hésita un moment, soupira très fort et lança d'une traite.

- C'est à cause de son père. Hier matin, il m'attendait devant le lycée et il m'a interdit de m'approcher d'Angela. Puis il y a eu ce cirque avec Paul et toi, alors j'ai fait le con, j'en ai profité pour ne pas l'affronter. J'ose pas lui en parler. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle obéisse à ses parents.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, il me fallut un moment pour parvenir à aligner deux mots.

- Il t'a dit quoi exactement ?

- Ben... d'abord que la fille du pasteur ne peut pas être vue en compagnie d'un quileute, que je ne suis assez bien pour elle et pour finir qu'Angela est trop jeune pour sortir avec un garçon.

- Putain ! On se croirait revenir 100 ans en arrière. Je croyais qu'un pasteur serait plus ouvert d'esprit, comme quoi, j'ai encore des illusions a perdre. En tout cas, Embry, il faut absolument que tu lui dises. Elle vient à la Push ce soir, tu dois lui raconter tout ça, elle décidera elle-même.

Quand nous raccrochâmes, il était plus serein et prêt à discuter avec Angela, et moi j'étais furieuse contre tous les abrutis qui jugeaient les gens sans les connaître, contre ce foutu racisme de merde qui rendait la vie intenable... Jake ne disait rien, il avait sûrement compris qu'il était visé lui aussi, par ma colère et il ne tenait pas à subir les foudres pour tout le monde. Finalement je me calmai et lui demandai ce qu'avait mon antique véhicule, il m'annonça qu'il fallait acheter une ou deux pièces, alors nous partîmes à la casse de Forks.

En rentrant nous nous arrêtâmes à l'épicerie pour que j'achète de la farine, je voulais faire un gâteau. Nous rigolions en entrant dans la boutique quand Jake se figea. Devant nous il y avait deux femmes, je reconnus Elisabeth Masen qui me serra dans ses bras. Elle me présenta son amie, Sue Clearwater, une quileute au regard doux et à la chevelure brune qui lui tombait sur les fesses. Jacob répondit gentiment au salut de Sue, mais il hocha juste la tête vers Elisabeth, ses iris lançaient des éclairs contre la mère d'Edward.

- Tu viens à la maison ce soir, Bella ? Me demanda t-elle.

- Non, pas ce soir, je vais à la réserve avec mon père.

Je remarquai que les deux femmes échangeaient un regard, mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il signifiait.

- C'est bien ça de sortir avec son papa, tu es une gentille fille.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir 5 ans.

- Il faut bien que je surveille, il est tellement immature parfois. Plaisantai-je.

Encore un échange de regard entre elles et cette fois j'étais sure d'avoir lu de l'inquiétude, mon humour avait raté son coup. Elles avaient terminé leurs achats et elles partirent en nous demandant de saluer nos pères respectifs. Les yeux de Jake se remplirent de haine et il ne répondit pas. Une fois installés dans la golf, je le cuisinai.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Elisabeth Masen ?

- Parce que c'est la mère de son fils. Grogna t-il.

- Bravo Jake ! T'en as beaucoup en stock, des phrases aussi profondes ? Me moquai je. C'est une bonne assistante sociale, non ?

- Non, elle se donne juste bonne conscience en venant aider les pauvres petits indiens qui ne sont pas capables de sortir tous seuls de leurs problèmes. Railla t-il.

- Je ne crois pas, Jake, elle fait ça parce qu'elle a envie d'aider les autres, elle aime les gens.

- Mouais, ben si elle pouvait canaliser son amour ailleurs, ça serait bien. Cingla t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle aide les quileutes.

- Laisse tomber Bella. J'ai pas envie de parler de cette bonne femme toute la journée, ok !

Je n'insistai, le ton qu'il avait employé était sans appel. Je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose que le simple fait qu'elle soit la mère d'Edward, mais Jake ne dirait rien alors je changeai de sujet et le branchai sur Tyler et sa place dans l'équipe des Loups. Ça devait être mon côté kamikaze, il fallait toujours que je pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin.

- Quoi Tyler ? Il fait partie de l'équipe. Grinça t-il sur la défensive.

- Et pourquoi il n'a pas joué l'autre jour contre Port Angeles.

- J'en sais rien moi, je suis pas le coach. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Il est venu pleurnicher dans tes bras ? Se moqua t-il.

- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai questionné et il ne voulait pas que je vous en parle. Le défendis je.

- Et ça t'arrive de faire ce qu'on te demande ?

Il rigolait maintenant, sa rage s'était envolée et l'atmosphère devint plus légère.

- Uniquement quand ça correspond à ce que je veux faire.

- Ça m'étonne pas, quand t'as une idée en tête, tu fonces. Et tu adores te mêler de la vie des autres.

Nous étions arrivés et il me fixait d'un regard admiratif et très doux. Le chocolat de ses prunelles était tendre et je lui souris en retour. J'étais bien avec Jacob, la vie était facile, il était franc et il ne ressassait pas les choses, il était d'une nature joyeuse et j'adorai ça. J'étais perdue dans mes rêves alors quand il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et qu'il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur ma joue juste à la commissure de mes lèvres et je fus un peu déçue.

* * *

_Eclipse - Chapitre 3 - _Jacob à Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Comme ça, vous croyez qu'elle va choisir Jacob ? Ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que vous le saurez, ils vont encore ramer un peu, et vous, mariner.**

**En tout cas, merci de suivre mon histoire, ça me fait plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, j'avais cuit mes gâteaux qui laissèrent une bonne odeur de chocolat dans la maison. Jake bricolait ma voiture et je m'amusai à faire des tas de photos de lui, mais aussi de Charlie qui venait régulièrement nous surveiller et de la maison sous divers angles. A 5h, j'empruntai sa golf pour aller récupérer Angela. Elle était beaucoup plus gaie que le matin, Embry lui avait envoyé un message, il l'attendait avec impatience. Je me tus, je ne voulais pas lui dévoiler ma participation à ce revirement.

Jake était venu à bout du moteur récalcitrant et maintenant ma voiture ronronnait. Je lui sautai au cou et fit claquer deux bises sur ses joues. Il me fit encore tournoyer dans les airs, je le soupçonnais de provoquer mes vacillements pour pouvoir me serrer contre lui sans que je ne me sentes mal à l'aise. Quand je demandai combien je lui devais pour le temps passé dans le cambouis, il fit mine de réfléchir et chuchota.

- C'est cadeau pour toi, Bella.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, Jake. Tout travail mérite salaire, c'est ce qu'on dit non ?

Il me fixa, et quand je vis le petit sourire malicieux qui éclaira sa figure, je grimaçai comprenant que je venais de me piéger toute seule.

- Ok, alors tu viens manger au restaurant en tête à tête avec moi.

Et voilà, j'étais coincée comme un poisson dans la nasse, mais après tout ce n'était pas la fin du monde, passer une soirée avec Jake serait certainement très amusant. J'acceptai en lui reprochant quand même d'être un roublard, il joua les innocents puis nous partîmes à la Push dans sa golf. Charlie nous rejoindrait plus tard et je rentrerai avec mon père.

Nous passâmes d'abord chez Jake qui voulait prendre une douche, je fus contente de rencontrer Billy Black. Il fit rouler son fauteuil rapidement vers moi pour attraper mes mains, il semblait très heureux de ma visite. Jacob lui ressemblait beaucoup, le même sens de l'humour, le même sourire éclatant, le même visage attirant, seuls les yeux étaient différents, ceux de Billy étaient noisette et les cils de Jake étaient plus longs et plus fournis, ce qui lui donnait ce regard de velours.

Angela et moi discutions avec Billy, quand la porte rebondit sur le mur avec fracas. Rachel et Paul apparurent enlacés, ils essayèrent de franchir le seuil de front et rigolaient comme des gosses. Ils stoppèrent leurs rires en nous voyant, puis reprirent de plus belle. J'étais un peu inquiète me demandant comment me comporter face à la tigresse Black. A ma grande surprise, elle vint nous saluer comme si on était les meilleures amies du monde et elle se tourna vers Paul.

- Appelle Embry et dis lui de ramener ses fesses ici.

- Rachel ! Surveille ton langage s'il te plaît. Grogna Billy.

- Oui p'pa. Dit elle en s'inclinant. Puisque Bella est là, je suppose que mon frère ne doit pas être loin.

- Il est sous la douche. Répondit son père.

- Eh Bella, il ne t'a pas invitée à aller avec lui, quel idiot, ce bébé Jake ! Se moqua Paul.

Je devins écarlate sous les regards amusés de toutes les personnes présentes.

- Paul, ça suffit ! Si tu recommences, je te vire de chez moi. Tu gênes Bella.

Billy grognait mais ses yeux conservaient leur sourire. Jake réapparut au moment où Embry franchissait la porte sans frapper. Je me demandais comment Billy pouvait supporter que tous ces jeunes entrent chez lui comme s'ils étaient chez eux et quelle tête ferait Charlie s'ils s'amusaient à faire pareil chez moi. Embry nous sourit et s'approcha timidement d'Angela, il avait l'air ridicule à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

Soudain Paul et Rachel disparurent dans la chambre de cette dernière, Billy partit s'installer devant la télévision et Jake m'entraîna dans son garage sous le prétexte de me faire visiter son refuge. Je compris tout de suite que c'était le lieu où tous ses potes se réunissaient. À l'entrée il y avait tout le matériel pour retaper les voitures, mais au fond il avait aménagé une sorte de salon avec des poufs, des banquettes de voiture autour d'une énorme caisse recouverte d'une toile cirée. Il y avait même un frigo, une vieille télé, des micros et un antique lecteur de CD.

Jake me poussa sur un canapé et il s'assit contre moi, des gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux mouillés sur mon bras. J'inspectai autour de moi pour ne pas avoir à plonger dans ses yeux. Je remarquai des cartons remplis de CD et m'en approchai, il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts, j'étais impressionnée par cette diversité. Jake m'expliqua que tout ses copains apportaient leurs CD ici pour que tout le monde en profite. Il insérait le dernier album de Bruno Mars que j'adorais, quand arrivèrent Sam et Leah, suivis de Seth, Quill et Jared. Ce dernier me toisa, il n'avait pas digéré notre brève engueulade sur le parking.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là, celle là ? Putain Jake, tu étais obligé de l'amener ici ?

- C'est quoi ton problème mec. J'amène qui je veux et Bella est la bienvenue. Répondit sèchement Jake.

- Et ta sœur, elle est au courant que tu traînes avec cette fille ?

- Laisse tomber Jared. Tu fais chier. Et oui, Rachel sait que Bella est avec moi, compris !

Le ton montait entre les deux quileutes et j'allais m'en mêler mais Quill et Seth vinrent près de moi et m'empêchèrent de bouger. Je fronçais les sourcils et Quill me dit gentiment de laisser Jake régler le problème.

- Parce qu'en plus vous êtes ensemble ! Hier matin Paul, hier soir,... aujourd'hui toi et demain ce sera qui ? Seth ? Quill ? En tout cas, toi tu passeras pour un con.

Jared provoquait Jacob et je sentais que ça allait mal finir.

- Ta gueule Jared ! Y'a rien entre Bella et moi et y'a rien eu non plus entre elle et Paul. C'est pour ça que Rachel s'en fout que Bella soit ici avec moi.

- Et toi, tu la crois, t'es vraiment naïf, Black. Tu sais qu'hier soir, elle était à Port Angeles avec l'autre tache de Masen, ça te gêne pas de passer après ? Sortit Jared victorieusement.

- Jared, c'est pas ton problème alors ferme la ou casse toi ! Menaça froidement Jake.

- T'as raison, je préfère me tirer !

Il sortit rapidement et Bruno Mars couvrit le silence pesant. J'étais au bord des larmes, je ne demandais pas à Jared de m'aimer mais au moins de ne pas me juger. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, je me levai d'un bond et fonçai derrière lui. Il m'entendit courir et se retourna.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Swan ? Me dire que tu débarrasses le plancher ? Railla t-il.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, oui, je m'en vais.

Il fut déstabilisé et douta un instant, puis il retrouva sa moue méprisante.

- Tu préfères sûrement passer tes soirées avec la bande à Cullen. Ils sont tellement plus intéressants que nous, pauvres quileutes, et aussi beaucoup plus friqués.

- T'es con naturellement ou tu te forces ?

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'étais pas à Port Angeles avec Masen ? Je t'ai vu l'embrasser alors fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire. Je suis moins naïf que les Black.

Merde ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'il ait vu ce baiser que je n'avais même pas voulu, mais que je ne regrettais pas non plus ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, je fais ce que je veux. Et là, je devais passer la soirée avec mon père et vous tous, mais si ma présence te dérange tant que ça, je vais demander à Jake de me ramener chez moi. De toute façon j'ai pas envie non plus de passer ma soirée avec toi.

- Super. Vas-y ! T'as une bonne excuse pour aller retrouver ton petit copain. Mais dis le à Jake avant de partir, ça évitera qu'il se fasse des idées.

- Edward n'est pas mon petit copain, Mais je me demande pourquoi je me justifie devant toi, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Me rebellai je tout à coup.

- Peut être parce que Jake est juste derrière toi et qu'il ne loupe pas un mot de cette conversation.

Je me retournai d'un coup et effectivement, Jacob était planté à 2 mètres de moi. Je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer son regard, il me fixa un instant puis rentra dans le garage. A ce moment, j'ai eu la sensation que mon cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Je tendis la main vers la porte et, au lieu de courir vers lui, j'éclatai en sanglots. Jared s'approcha de moi.

- Voilà ce que c'est de jouer sur deux tableaux. On ne peut pas tout avoir, Swan.

Sa voix était plus calme, plus douce, comme si toute sa colère était partie avec Jacob. Je n'arrivais pas à maîtriser mes pleurs, je voulais voir Jake, lui expliquer mais pour cela il fallait que j'ai retrouvé l'usage de ma voix et que cette boule dans ma gorge disparaisse. Me faisant sursauter, Jared posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu sais, je n'ai rien contre toi, Bella. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu vas devoir choisie entre Jake et l'autre...

- Edward. Le coupai je entre deux hoquets.

- Ouais comme tu dis. Ils te veulent tous les deux et tu dois choisir. Tu ne pourras pas continuer longtemps comme ça. Dit il gentiment.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je passe des supers moments avec Edward, mais aussi avec Jake. J'ai besoin de leur amitié.

Il éclata de rire et me regarda en secouant la tête.

- Bella, je ne crois pas que ton amitié leur suffise. Tu crois que tu arriveras à rester leur amie ? À mon avis c'est mission impossible, mais essaye, sois claire avec eux et tu verras bien.

Pourquoi Jared me consolait et me conseillait ? Comment on en était arrivé là ? On s'engueulait et maintenant je pleurai dans ses bras, qu'est ce que j'avais raté ? Je le remerciai et me dirigeai vers la maison de Billy, je n'avais pas envie d'affronter Jake pour le moment. Je vis Embry et Angela toujours installés dans la cuisine, tendrement enlacés. Ma copine avait les yeux rouges, mais son sourire étincelait. Elle remarqua ma tête de déterrée, elle voulut poser une question mais je l'en empêchai en levant la main. Je passai mes bras autour de leur cou et les embrassai tous les deux.

- J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur mon soutien. Vous êtes trop mignons, tous les deux.

Puis j'allai voir Billy, il n'était pas seul. Elisabeth Masen buvait un thé avec lui. Des dossiers jonchaient le table, le sol autour d'eux.

- Excusez moi je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous êtes occupés.

- Bella, veux tu une tasse de café avec nous ? Nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui.

- Billy a raison, je dois rentrer chez moi, Edward et ses copains doivent m'attendre avec impatience, enfin surtout mes pizzas et mes gâteaux. Plaisanta t-elle lucide.

- Merci Billy, mais je vais plutôt boire un verre d'eau. Je pensais trouver mon père avec vous, il n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- Il a du aller directement chez Sue, c'est chez elle que nous mangeons ce soir.

- Ok, je vais aller le rejoindre. A tout de suite Billy. Bonne soirée Elisabeth.

- A bientôt Bella. J'espère que tu reviendras à la maison.

Je lui souris mais ne répondis pas. Je pensais retrouver Angela et Embry dans la cuisine mais ils s'étaient volatilisés. J'avais envie de parler à mon père, j'avais besoin de le voir. Une fois dehors, je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas où habitaient les Clearwater, je me sentais comme une enfant perdue dans un grand magasin. Je l'appelai, mais tombai sur sa messagerie. Je partis donc au hasard, à travers la réserve, j'espérais trouver quelqu'un qui me renseignerait. Je me retrouvai sur la plage où je m'assis pour regarder le soleil se noyer dans l'océan. Les couleurs étaient fantastiques et je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris mon appareil photo. Je sortis mon portable et remarquai plusieurs appels manqués, je n'avais rien entendu, il devait encore être sur silencieux.

- Allo Angie.

- T'es où, Bella ? Tout le monde te cherche partout. Me hurla t-elle dans les oreilles.

- Je suis sur la plage, et toi ? Tu es où ?

- Bouge pas, on vient te chercher.

J'entendis des voix derrière elle mais je raccrochai et repris ma contemplation de la nature autour de moi. Tout à coup, ma mère me manqua, je voulais qu'elle me serre dans ses bras, qu'elle me console comme quand je tombais de vélo.

- Bonsoir maman.

- Bella, ma chérie, comment vas tu ?

- Pas bien maman, tu me manques.

- Mon dieu, Bella. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Elle paniquait, ma mère était une égoïste qui avait toujours fait passer son bonheur avant le mien, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé avec Phil, elle s'intéressait réellement à ma vie. Si je ne m'étais pas sentie en trop dans leur vie de couple, on aurait peut être pu se rapprocher.

- Mais non maman, c'est juste que j'aimerais être avec toi, j'aimerais te parler de trucs entre filles, tu vois.

- Bella, tu es enceinte !

Elle venait de me déchirer le tympan gauche. Toujours dans l'excès et à sauter sur la mauvaise conclusion.

- Arrête de crier, maman. Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Et ça ne risque rien, je n'ai même pas de petit copain, tu es rassurée ?

- Ah, j'ai eu si peur ! Mais alors c'est quoi ces trucs de filles dont tu veux me parler ?

- Je sais pas comment te dire ça. J'ai rencontré deux garçons au lycée et...

J'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi, c'était Jacob, il me fit un petit signe de la main.

- Écoute maman, je te rappellerai demain, je ne suis pas toute seule. Je t'embrasse.

- Bonne soirée, ma chérie. Et tu m'appelles demain sans faute, sinon je te harcèle, je veux tout savoir maintenant que tu as commencé. Bisous

Je rangeai mon portable, Jake vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- Excuse moi d'avoir écourté ta conversation. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de t'espionner.

- Deux fois dans la même soirée, ça aurait fait beaucoup ! Raillai-je.

- Touché ! Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On se fait la gueule toute la soirée ou on en parle et on va s'amuser ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui, il avait un air grave que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- De quoi veux tu parler ? De ma soirée avec Edward, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, mais si t'as des questions... Cinglai-je.

Il soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Bella, pourtant je savais que tu étais avec lui, hier soir. Je te fais confiance, je sais que si c'est lui que tu choisis, tu viendras me le dire en face.

- Jake, sincèrement, je ne sais qu'une chose, j'aime le temps que je passe avec lui, mais j'aime autant les moments où je suis avec toi. Je n'ai aucune envie de choisir entre vous deux. Vous êtes mes amis et je veux conserver cela aussi longtemps que vous l'accepterez.

Il me fixa de ses grands yeux ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, puis il sourit de cette manière si chaleureuse que j'admirai.

- Alors restons amis, Bella. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en contenterai... pour le moment.

Comme je fronçais les sourcils, il haussa les épaules en rigolant. Il m'aida à me lever et, main dans la main, nous partîmes chez les Clearwater.

- Il faut que je te prévienne, Leah est particulièrement désagréable ce soir. Je pense que c'est par rapport à ton père, alors s'il te plaît, essaie de garder ton calme si elle s'en prend à toi, ok ?

- Mon père ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Demandai je surprise.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ton père ne t'a pas parlé de Sue Clearwater ?

- Non, pourquoi me parlerait il de cette femme ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas un grand bavard et les seules personnes dont il m'a parlées, ce sont ton père, tes sœurs et toi.

Charlie m'avait expliqué que Sarah Black s'était tuée dans l'accident de voiture qui avait rendu Billy infirme, que pendant 10 ans il avait élevé seul ses trois enfants, que Rebecca était partie le jour de ses 18 ans pour une destination inconnue et que depuis personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. Je n'avais jamais osé aborder ce sujet avec Jacob, j'attendais qu'il le fasse s'il en avait envie.

- Je t'explique vite fait. Harry Clearwater, le père de Leah et Seth, est mort d'une crise cardiaque i ans environ. C'était un super pote à nos pères, ils allaient tous les 3 à la pêche ou passaient des soirées ensemble devant la télé. Après le décès, Sue a été obligée de trouver un boulot pour qu'ils puissent vivre normalement et Charlie l'a beaucoup aidée dans ses démarches. Ils sont devenus inséparables et Leah ne le supporte pas. Elle n'adresse plus la parole à ton père et elle est super agressive avec sa mère. Et comme tu es la fille de Charlie...

- Ah ! Je ne savais rien de tout cela. Il n'a jamais fait la moindre allusion à Sue.

- Je ne sais pas si Leah a raison, tu sais, y'a peut être rien entre eux.

Jake craignait ma réaction, il tentait de relativiser les choses. En fait je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais, ça ressemblait surtout à de la surprise.

- Je n'ai jamais imaginé Charlie avec une autre femme que ma mère, ça me fait bizarre, mais je suppose que je dois être heureuse pour lui. C'est bien pour lui, ma mère a Phil alors il doit lui aussi, trouvé quelqu'un, enfin je crois... Oui, ça me paraît bien.

En fait, je me parlais à moi-même plus qu'à Jake. Il souriait en écoutant mon raisonnement. Puis je me rappelai que j'avais croisé cette fameuse femme, l'après-midi, à l'épicerie.

- Je comprends mieux les regards entre elle et Elisabeth Masen tout à l'heure.

Les doigts de Jake se crispèrent d'un coup, je m'arrêtai et l'obligeai à me regarder.

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi Elisabeth t'énerve à ce point.

J'avais ma petite idée depuis que je l'avais vue dans le salon des Black, mais je voulais qu'il me la confirme.

- Elles étaient mal en face de nous tout à l'heure. Pas facile de se trouver face aux enfants des mecs avec qui on couche.

- Ton père et Elisabeth Masen ? T'en es sur ?

J'avais visé juste.

- Je suis pas aveugle, ni complètement idiot. Elle est tout le temps fourré chez nous, ils rigolent tous les deux au lieu de bosser sur leurs soi-disant dossiers, ils boivent le thé en tête à tête. Et mon père passe son temps à nous dire que c'est une femme admirable, merveilleuse, travailleuse et qui sacrifie sa vie de famille pour les pauvres de la Push. Alors oui, je suis sur.

- Et pourquoi ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas ma mère et que jamais, tu entends, jamais elle ne remplacera ma mère !

Il siffla ses mots entre ses dents, l'étau de ses doigts se resserra sur ma main.

- Calme toi, Jake, tu me fais mal. Dis je doucement.

- Oh pardon Bella, je ne me rendais pas compte de ma force.

- Ça va aller, je vais survivre. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que ton père rencontre quelqu'un ? Ça ne veut pas dire que cette personne remplacera ta mère, en plus Rachel et toi, vous partirez bientôt de la maison. Ton père serait plus heureux avec une femme, non ?

J'avais parlé doucement, ne voulant pas le braquer contre moi.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec ça, mais pas avec elle. Ce n'est pas une femme comme ça qu'il faut à mon père.

Je réprimais un rire.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Elle est plutôt bien conservée, intelligente, instruite et ils s'entendent bien, alors...

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas quileute !

Il dut voir l'éclair de rage qui traversait mon regard car il rajouta très vite.

- Mon père est le chef de la tribu, il ne peut pas se mettre avec n'importe qui. Cette femme va amener des problèmes, elle aimerait que les habitants des Forks apprennent à connaître la réserve et vice-versa. Elle va vouloir nous faire oublier nos coutumes, nos traditions et ça c'est pas possible.

- C'est elle qui a dit ça ?

- Non bien sur mais on sait comment ça se passe. Ils nous font croire qu'ils nous respectent pour ce que nous sommes, puis petit à petit ils nous disent que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire et blablabla, et à la fin on oubliera même qu'on est indiens. Après pffft, plus de quileute, plus de territoire, juste une vieille civilisation oubliée.

- Et tu crois qu'elle pourrait influencer ton père à ce point ? Il me semble qu'il est fier d'être quileute et il ne va pas laisser tomber tous ces rites et toutes ses croyances, comme ça, pour une femme.

- Mouais, en tout cas, ça n'arrivera pas, je l'empêcherai d'aller trop loin avec elle.

Il était tellement présomptueux que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- En fait, tu es comme le pasteur Weber ! Ironisai-je.

- Non, lui il ne veut pas que sa fille soit avec un quileute parce qu'il nous voit comme des fainéants et des incapables, mais Embry est un mec bien et si Angela et lui restent ensemble, il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour la rendre heureuse.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, il juge sans connaître Embry et toi, tu fais pareil avec Elisabeth Masen. Allez viens, espèce d'intolérant, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

Et je démarrai en l'entraînant derrière moi. Avant d'entrer chez Sue, je lâchai sa main, il fit une petite grimace triste, mais je ne voulais pas renouveler l'expérience de la veille avec Paul et donner une fausse image de notre relation. Nous fumes accueillis par un brouhaha innommable.

- Ah ! Quand même ! Vous voilà ! Cria Charlie en me serrant rapidement sur son torse.

- Vous étiez où ? Me demanda Angela.

- Vous vous êtes perdus ou quoi ? La plage est pas si loin que ça. Grogna Quill.

Et bien sur, on pouvait faire confiance à Paul pour gagner la palme de la phrase la plus lourde.

- Hé Jake tu t'es fait dominer ? T'as encore du sable dans les cheveux. Waouh ! la première fois, sur la plage c'est super romantique !

Toutes les têtes tournèrent vers nous, mes joues prirent feu, Jake gêné, grogna et Charlie chercha machinalement son arme. Heureusement il était en civil, je me demandai qui aurait reçu la première balle : Paul pour l'obliger à imaginer sa fille dans une position classée X ? Ou Jake pour être le supposé partenaire de cette dite scène ? Ses yeux roulaient de l'un à l'autre, je choisis de lui sauter au cou et lui murmurai qu'il ne fallait pas écouter à Paul. Il se détendit et comme s'il avait donné le feu vert, tout le monde éclata de rire.

La repas fut chaotique, nous étions assis n'importe où, sur des chaises, des coussins les assiettes étaient en plastique et les verres aussi, mais Sue était une excellente cuisinière et tout ce qui parvenait à ma bouche, était délicieux. Leah, collée contre Sam, me jetait des petits coups d'œil, je remarquai qu'elle ignorait totalement mon père et sa mère. Je voulus aller vers elle mais son regard glacial me dissuada et je préférai rester à ma place. Jared était là avec une petite brune que je ne connaissais pas, elle n'était pas au lycée avec nous. Il m'ignorait et j'approuvais à deux mains cette attitude.

Après le repas, je suivis la bande dans le garage de Jake. Assise entre Seth et Quill, nous nous amusâmes beaucoup à massacrer quelques hits de nos voix de canard. Jacob gardait ses distances mais ne me lâchait pas du regard, il écoutait le moindre de mes mots et sans rien dire, il me donnait toujours raison sur le choix des musiques. Quand Charlie vint me chercher, je me disais que la journée, finalement se terminait bien, c'était sans compter sur ces petites phrases qui gâchent tout.

- Salut petite sœur, à lundi. Me dit Seth en me serrant dans ses bras.

Malheureusement à ce moment Leah était près de nous et elle hurla.

- Jamais ! Ta sœur c'est moi et Bella ne fera jamais partie de la famille.

Elle foudroyait mon père du regard, il devint livide et fit demi-tour sans un mot. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Jake m'aida en murmurant.

- Laisse tomber Bella, ce n'est pas contre toi. Laisse Sue et Charlie se débrouiller.

Il prit ma main et nous nous sortîmes. Charlie avait disparu, il devait être retourné chez Billy. Adossée à la voiture de police, je réfléchissais, mon front dans le cou de Jake. Il caressait mes cheveux et j'étais bien, je me serais presque endormie. Puis il se recula et souleva mon menton, il glissa une main sur ma nuque et doucement il se pencha et il m'embrassa. Je me raidis aussitôt et il me repoussa lentement. Je gardais sur mes lèvres le goût du pop-corn qu'il avait grignoté toute la soirée. Il me fit un clin d'œil et décréta fièrement.

- Comme ça, on est à égalité.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que ce n'était pas un concours et que je n'étais pas le trophée, Charlie sortit de la maison et monta dans sa voiture, il arborait ce que j'appelais sa tête de flic. Fermée et dure, sans aucune émotion, c'était le visage qu'il se composait quand je lui parlais de ma mère, mais là, je compris qu'elle n'était pas en cause. Le silence qui nous entoura jusqu'à la maison était lourd alors j'essayai de faire le vide dans ma tête. Dès le moteur coupé, après m'avoir embrassée brièvement, il monta au premier étage et je le suivis. Arrivés sur le palier, il pivota et me dit brusquement.

- J'aime beaucoup Jake, c'est un bon gars. Il sera bien pour toi.

Puis il rentra dans sa chambre et je restai plantée là comme une idiote. Je claquai ma porte en colère, j'aurai préféré qu'il me parle de Sue Clearwater, de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui et de ses projets plutôt que de me donner son opinion sur Jacob Black.

Ma nuit fut encombrée de rêves, je me promenais dans les rues de Phoenix avec Edward, puis il disparaissait et je marchais sur la plage avec Jacob, puis je me retrouvais entre eux sur un canapé, ils me souriaient et j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes. Ils s'évaporaient encore, j'étais assise sur une chaise dans le gymnase du lycée, tous les élèves étaient là et me regardaient, le proviseur flanqué d' Edward et Jacob, m'ordonnait de faire un choix. Je me réveillai en sursaut, perturbée, même mon inconscient n'arrivait pas à faire un choix.

Il était 9h, je me levai et me mis aux taches ménagères toute la matinée. Charlie était parti avant mon réveil et je me demandais s'il était au boulot ou chez Sue, je penchai pour la première solution, Leah n'apprécierait pas de trouver mon père dans sa cuisine au petit dej. A midi il m'appela du poste pour me prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait qu'en fin de journée, je grignotai devant la télé puis appelai ma mère. Elle avait prévu mon appel, elle était disponible et elle m'écouta lui raconter en détail ma vie à Forks et surtout mes sorties avec les deux bandes. Quand je commençai à détailler mes relations avec Edward et Jacob, elle s'impatienta et me coupa.

- Cet Edward me paraît très bien, il est cultivé, d'une bonne famille et aisé, tu devrais le choisir.

- Maman ! Je ne choisirai pas Edward pour ces raisons, je m'en fous de son fric et de sa super baraque. Me rebellai je.

- Eh bien tu as tort ma fille. Quand tu devras payer des factures, tu comprendras que l'argent a un rôle important dans une vie de couple.

- Je ne te parle pas de vie de couple et de mariage, maman. Je veux que tu m'aides à comprendre pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire un choix, pourquoi ces deux garçons me troublent autant l'un que l'autre.

- Je n'en sais rien ma chérie, mais tu dois bien réfléchir. Tu es une jeune fille moderne, tu ne dois pas te laisser enfermer dans des traditions d'un autre temps, méfie toi de Billy Black et de son fils qui est sûrement comme lui.

- Maman. Soupirai je. Tu es née dans la réserve et tu sais très bien que ce ne sont pas des arriérés, alors arrête avec ça. Jacob fait des études et il est loin d'être un abruti.

- Oui, bien sur. Mais il restera un quileute qui ne quittera pas sa réserve, il ne pourra pas te donner la vie magnifique que j'espère pour toi.

- C'est ma vie maman et si c'est Jake que j'aime, je vivrai avec lui que ça te plaise ou non !

- On en reparlera ma fille. En tout cas, moi je te dis, choisi Edward Masen.

- Oublie, maman, tu ne m'aides pas et ton opinion, je m'en fous ! Hurlai je.

- Bel...

Je raccrochai au nez de ma mère, cette discussion s'avérait inutile, personne ne pouvait m'aider. Ce choix devait être le mien. Je montai faire mes devoirs et passai l'après-midi à mon bureau en évitant de penser. Charlie rentra très tard et j'étais déjà couchée. Je trouvai difficilement le sommeil et il ne fut pas réparateur. Je refis le même rêve, mais cette fois Charlie et Renée se disputaient en me montrant les avantages de leur préféré. Je me réveillai épuisée et mal dans ma peau.


	9. Chapter 9

**Allez hop la suite.**

**Encore merci de lire ma fic.**

**Bizzz. Véro**

* * *

Les semaines suivantes furent relativement calmes, je continuai ma petite vie entre mes deux beaux gosses sans trop me prendre la tête. En général, le vendredi j'allais encourager les Loups et nous finissions la soirée au restaurant ou parfois nous revenions à la Push pour faire la fête. Tyler avait participé brièvement à 2 matchs et j'étais aussi heureuse que lui, je ne savais pas si cela était une conséquence de ma discussion avec Jake mais on progressait et c'était l'essentiel. Les samedis soirs, je retrouvais Edward et ses potes et nous regardions des films chez lui ou nous allions au ciné.

Les profs nous donnaient peu de boulot à faire à la maison et j'avais du temps libre. Je m'étais rapprochée de Tanya et Kate, car elles étaient célibataires comme moi et nous nous amusions à composer une mini bande dessinée sur la vie au lycée. Tanya dessinait les caricatures des profs et de certains élèves, puis j'écrivais des textes humoristiques basés sur notre quotidien et Kate corrigeait et créait la mise en page sur papier mais aussi sur internet. Nous formions une équipe d'enfer et surtout nous rigolions bien. Angela se joignait à nous parfois et elle avait convaincu Ben et Tyler d'insérer notre BD dans le journal du lycée, ils avaient fini par accepter en voyant que notre humour était plutôt débonnaire et qu'ils ne risquaient pas les foudres de la direction.

Je voyais aussi régulièrement Leah et Rachel, car leurs copains travaillaient après les cours, Sam aidait son oncle dans sa menuiserie et Paul entretenait la réserve de l'épicerie de ses parents. Les deux filles avaient remarqué que j'aimais le sport et m'avait proposé de m'inscrire avec elles au nouveau cours de zumba qui venait de s'ouvrir à Forks. Au début, j'étais perplexe, me demandant ce que cachait cet intérêt pour ma petite personne. J'avais tout de même assisté à un cours avec elles et depuis je les secouais quand elles manquaient de motivation. Avec moi, Rachel avait rangé sa panoplie de tigresse, je la trouvais dynamique, drôle et touchante, quant à Leah, elle cachait sous son sale caractère, un manque de confiance en elle et une peur panique de l'avenir, mais elle avait un grand cœur et beaucoup d'humour. Un jour alors que nous nous rhabillions après le cours de zumba.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses de ton père et ma mère ensemble ? M'avait elle demandé brusquement.

- Je sais pas trop. Je crois que j'aimerais bien que mon père trouve une femme qui le rende heureux, et ta mère, ben je l'aime bien, elle m'a l'air parfaite pour ce rôle. Mais toi, pourquoi tu leur en veux autant ? Répondis je prudente.

- Je ne comprends pas que ma mère puisse oublier mon père comme ça. Il me manque tellement. Tu sais, j'ai rien contre Charlie, je l'aimais bien avant, mais pas comme beau-père.

- Je ne crois pas que ta mère oubliera Harry, s'il était encore là, elle n'aurait jamais vu Charlie autrement qu'en ami de la famille. Mais elle a besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle pour continuer sa vie et Charlie est là et disponible.

Elle me regarda longtemps.

- Je suppose que je dois faire un effort.

- C'est à toi de voir, Leah, mais comme je l'ai dit à Jake, Seth et toi vous partirez un jour de la maison et elle restera toute seule.

Leah grogna en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as parlé de nos parents avec Jacob ?

- Non, pas vraiment. C'est de Billy et...

Je me tus, Rachel leva la tête et me fixa froidement.

- Billy ? Mon père ?

- Heu oui, j'en connais pas d'autre.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a mon père ? C'est quoi le rapport avec Sue et Charlie ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est entre Jake et moi.

- Crache le morceau Swan, c'est aussi mon père.

- Non, si tu veux le savoir, demande à Jake. C'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

Elle me fusilla du regard et je changeai de conversation. A aucun moment, ce sujet ne revint sur le tapis, je ne sus jamais si elle avait parlé à son frère ni qu'elle en pensait. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que ça, cela concernait leur famille et j'avais pris la bonne résolution de ne pas m'en mêler.

Angela restait ma meilleure amie, la seule qui osait me demander régulièrement si mes sentiments avaient évolué. Je lui confiais tout ce que je pensais, mes délires, mes rêves et elle essayait de m'aider mais on en arrivait toujours au même point. J'étais bien avec les deux, alors je laissais venir les choses en me disant que l'illumination apparaîtrait bien à un moment ou à un autre.

Je mangeais souvent chez elle avec ses parents et je les trouvais très gentils, mais sacrément hypocrites. Le pasteur nous faisait de longues tirades sur la tolérance et la chance que nous avions de vivre à une époque où tout le monde s'acceptait. Je gardais pour moi mes réponses cinglantes, Angela ne voulait pas que j'aborde le sujet des quileutes avec son père. Elle parvenait à voir Embry sans que ses parents ne s'en doutent, je servais d'alibi quand elle devait trouver une excuse.

Un matin, je me chamaillais avec Emmett et Garett qui affirmaient que la zumba n'était pas un sport, Edward me soutenait car je lui avais fait une démonstration un samedi où on attendait ses copains. Des cris nous avaient interrompus, plus bas sur le parking, le pasteur Weber se tenait face à sa fille qui pleurait dans les bras d'Embry. Nous nous étions tous approchés et comme toujours, les deux clans étaient bien séparés mais pour une fois je n'étais pas au milieu, j'étais dans un camp, à côté d'Edward. Le père d'Angela ordonna.

- Angela, va en cours et à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne verras plus ce garçon.

- Mais papa... pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal... Demanda mon amie entre deux sanglots.

- Je te trouve en train de l'embrasser et tu dis que tu ne fais rien de mal ?

- Mais... mais... je l'aime. Bafouilla t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu es trop jeune pour aimer ! Tu n'es qu'une adolescente qui cherche à se rebeller contre son père, sinon tu ne ferais ça.

Il se dressait devant elle et ne regardait jamais Embry comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer, papa, puisque j'aime Embry. Si tu m'interdis de le revoir, je pars de la maison et tu ne me reverras plus jamais ! Hurla Angie.

- Ah oui ? Et tu iras où, sans argent, sans travail ? Ironisa t-il.

- T'en fais pas, mon cher papa. J'arrête l'école, je cherche du boulot, je vais vivre chez lui et dans une semaine, je suis majeure, je me marie avec Embry !

- Tu ne vas pas épouser un indien ? Cria t-il les yeux exorbités.

Des mouvements de colère secouaient les quileutes, des grondements montaient de leur groupe. Curieusement le clan Cullen ne disait rien, Carlisle écoutait attentivement et ne semblait pas d'accord avec le pasteur. Peut être parce que nous étions, avant tout, des adolescents qui ne supportaient pas qu'on leur interdise quoique ce soit.

- Non, je n'épouserai pas un indien quelconque ! J'épouserai Embry parce que je l'aime et qu'il soit indien, africain, chinois ou autre, je m'en fous ! C'est bien ce que tu nous dis tout le temps, de ne pas s'arrêter à la couleur de peau ou aux origines ! Belle démonstration monsieur le pasteur !

Angela était rouge de rage, elle trépignait et menaçait de sauter sur son père, Embry la maintenait fermement contre lui, il plissait les yeux mais ne semblait pas faire attention aux propos du père de sa petite-amie, il se concentrait sur elle.

- Mais Angie, je n'ai... tu ne peux... Bégaya monsieur Weber.

- Quoi papa ? Tu n'as jamais prôné la tolérance ? Demande à Bella ce qu'elle pense de tes grandes phrases.

Il me chercha des yeux et il fonça sur moi, je reculai et butai contre Edward qui mit ses bras autour de ma taille pour me plaquer contre lui.

- C'est toi qui lui as mis ces idées dans la tête ? M'agressa t-il.

- Je ne fais que soutenir mes amis, Angela et Embry s'aiment sincèrement, vous devriez apprendre à le connaître, vous savez, c'est un garçon très bien.

Je me retenais de lui gueuler dessus, je ne voulais pas envenimer la situation.

- Je ne pouvais pas attendre autre chose de la fille de Charlie Swan. Cingla t-il.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Dis je froidement.

- T'es bien la fille de l'indienne que ton pauvre père a épousé et qui, dès qu'elle l'a pu, t'a emmenée loin de lui. On ne peut pas se fier aux quileutes.

Le mépris dans sa voix était perceptible et la haine qui grandissait en moi, devait l'être tout autant. Je levai la main, mais Edward, vif comme l'éclair, l'attrapa au vol. J'essayai de me dégager, mais il ne me lâcha pas. Heureusement le directeur surgit devant nous en écartant les lycéens, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant les protagonistes de l'attroupement.

- Pasteur Weber, que se passe t-il ?

- Vous tombez bien, monsieur Greene, je vous demande de faire le nécessaire pour que ma fille ne soit plus jamais en contact avec cet individu.

Il montra Embry du menton, une moue pincée sur les lèvres. Le proviseur écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais pasteur, je ne comprends pas. Monsieur Call est un élève sans problème, il est calme, studieux et aucun professeur ne s'est plaint de lui.

Le pasteur sortit de ses gonds.

- Je ne vous demande pas son pedigree. J'exige qu'il ne s'approche plus de ma fille, est ce trop demander ?

Le directeur n'apprécia pas le ton et il redressa maintenant vexé.

- Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, ce n'est pas le lieu pour discuter. Trancha t-il. Quant à vous, filez dans vos classes, vos professeurs vous attendent.

Personne ne bougea, nous attendions tous les réactions d'Angela et Embry. Monsieur Greene s'impatienta et accéléra le mouvement.

- Monsieur Call, veuillez lâcher mademoiselle Weber et suivez moi tous les deux avec le pasteur. Les autres dépêchez vous de disparaître avant que je ne donne des heures de colle à tout le monde.

Nous nous éparpillâmes en silence dans les couloirs, tous perdus dans nos pensées. Les cours furent interminables, je voulais voir Angela, savoir comment elle allait, si le directeur avait cédé à son père. Embry avait quelques cours en commun avec elle et je me disais qu'il ne pouvait le changer de classe comme ça en milieu d'année. A midi à la cafet, seuls Ben et Tyler m'attendaient, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de mon amie. Quill et Jake nous rejoignirent, eux non plus n'avaient pas revu Embry. Nous mangeâmes en silence, personne n'avait envie de revenir sur l'altercation du matin, mais elle encombrait nos cerveaux et nous étions incapables de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

Et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Forks, je vis entrer le directeur dans la cafétéria. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander du calme, les bruits cessèrent d'eux même. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner de l'assurance.

- Je viens de la part du pasteur Weber. Il vous présente à tous ses plus sincères excuses, il espère ne pas avoir blessé qui que ce soit. Il est désolé pour ce que ses paroles ont pu avoir de choquant pour les personnes d'origine quileute et tout particulièrement, vous, mademoiselle Swan, les mots ont dépassé sa pensée.

Il tut un instant laissant traîner son regard sur les visages, puis reprit.

- Je vous demande en tant que directeur de cet établissement de ne pas monter cette histoire en épingle. Toute cette conversation n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu en public, c'est du domaine de la sphère privée et je sais que vous êtes tous capables de le comprendre. Je n'exige pas que vous gardiez le secret, mais simplement que vous y pensiez quand vous en parlerez autour de vous. Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous laisse terminer votre repas.

Il s'avança vers notre table, mais fut arrêté par Sam.

- Monsieur Greene, pourquoi Embry n'est pas en cours ?

- Bonjour monsieur Uley. J'ai demandé à monsieur Call de rentrer chez lui, il n'était pas en état de suivre des cours correctement. Et mademoiselle Weber est partie avec son père. Ajouta t-il, prévenant notre demande.

- Que va t-il se passer maintenant, pour eux, au lycée ? Demanda Quill.

Monsieur Greene le toisa froidement.

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne, monsieur Ateara.

Quill rougit et baissa la tête, mais Jake réagit.

- Si vous avez pris des dispositions qui peuvent déranger nos amis dans leur scolarité, cela nous regarde... monsieur le directeur.

Ce dernier sourit et lança un regard moqueur à Jake.

- Monsieur Black, depuis quand vous intéressez vous à la scolarité des autres ? Vous devriez plutôt vous inquiétez de la votre. Mais je veux bien vous rassurer, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez perturbé à cause de moi. Donc vos amis poursuivront leur cours comme avant, rien ne m'oblige à modifier leurs emplois du temps. Satisfaits, messieurs ?

Un énorme soupir collectif balaya la salle et le brouhaha reprit. Le directeur vint jusqu'à moi.

- Pouvez vous venir dans mon bureau, mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plaît ?

Ce n'était pas une question et je devais le suivre, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je n'avais rien fait de regrettable, Edward m'en avait empêché. Tout de même cette demande me déplaisait et monsieur Greene dut le sentir.

- Vous pouvez vous faire accompagner si vous le désirez.

Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps, je jetai un regard désolé à Jake et me levai pour aller chercher Edward qui me suivit sans hésiter. Une fois la porte de son bureau refermé, monsieur Greene se cala contre son immense plan de travail et nous demanda de nous asseoir, j'obéis mais Edward resta debout derrière moi. Il posa des mains protectrices sur mes épaules, je m'appuyai sur le dossier un peu plus sereine.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je pense que les remarque du pasteur Weber ont du vous toucher et je le comprends très bien, il n'aurait jamais du dire des choses pareilles. Mais vous savez, il souhaite surtout protéger sa fille et il ne vous en veut pas personnellement. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous demandez cela...

Il se racla encore la gorge, il cherchait ses mots. Je ne fis rien pour l'aider, ne sachant pas ce qu'il attendait de moi. Son embarras devenait communicatif alors j'attrapai les mains d'Edward pour me rassurer.

- Voilà, cette histoire va arriver aux oreilles du chef Swan, je connais les commérages de notre petite ville et je ne voudrais pas que cela dégénère. Je pense que vous devriez en parler la première à votre père, vous pourriez peut être le calmer et lui faire comprendre que le pasteur a dépassé les bornes, mais qu'il était en colère...

Voilà il voulait en venir, mon père, le chef Swan, c'est vrai que sa réaction risquait d'être démesurée, mais on avait attaqué sa fille et son ex-femme et je me doutais qu'il allait mal le prendre.

- Mon père est un adulte responsable vous savez et en plus je ne crois pas avoir la moindre influence sur ses actes.

Il me fixa d'un air désolé et je sentis une légère pression des doigts d'Edward sur mes épaules. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, il me sourit et hocha la tête comme s'il m'encourageait.

- Je veux bien lui raconter les faits moi même et minimiser ma colère, mais je ne vous promets rien.

- Je vous fais confiance, vous êtes une fille intelligente, vous trouverez les mots.

Il se redressa et nous accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais dire à Charlie et laissais Edward entrelacer nos doigts, nous retrouvâmes ses copains devant les casiers. Ils nous regardaient en souriant mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, car je vis Embry. Je fonçai vers lui et lui sautai au cou. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup ce garçon et j'avais besoin de lui montrer mon affection. Il me serra, embarrassé, contre lui.

- Oh Bella, tu m'as manqué aussi. Rigola t-il pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

- Comment vas tu ? As tu des nouvelles d'Angie ? Que va t-il se passer maintenant ? Et comment allez vous faire...

Il me coupa en se marrant encore plus.

- Arrête le stress Bella. Je vais bien, je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles d'Angela, j'attends de la voir pour savoir ce qu'elle veut faire maintenant. On trouvera une solution, de toutes façons on se verra toujours ici. Greene a été cool sur ce coup, il a refusé de changer nos emplois du temps et il interdit à Weber de se mêler de la vie au lycée.

J'étais contente que le directeur n'ait pas cédé, au moins ils pourraient passer du temps ensemble en cours.

- Et toi, ça va ? Me dit il brusquement.

- Moi ? Bien sur. Je me fais juste du soucis pour vous deux.

- C'est cool alors. Avec Greene ça s'est bien passé ?

Il n'osait pas me demander ce que le directeur me voulait et je ne n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Je le rassurai rapidement de la tête car je venais de remarquer le regard triste de Jake, il était adossé contre un mur et semblait me regarder sans me voir vraiment. Je m'approchai de lui.

- Ça va Jake ? Demandai je doucement.

Je voulais sonder son humeur avant de lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais choisi Edward pour mon entretien avec le directeur. Il sursauta et me toisa.

- Mouais, je gère. T'inquiète.

- C'est quand tu dis « t'inquiète » comme ça que je m'inquiète vraiment. Tu sais, je ne voulais te blesser tout à l'heure. J'ai préféré y aller avec Edward parce que je ne savais pas ce que Greene voulait me dire et j'avais peur de ta réaction. J'ai supposé qu'Edward garderait plus facilement son calme, il est moins touché que toi par les conneries du pasteur. Tu comprends ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Je sais me contrôler tu sais, je ne suis pas un homme des cavernes.

J'embrassai doucement sa joue et lui souris.

- Bien sur que je le sais, mais j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques, je ne savais même pas comment moi j'allais réagir.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

J'allais lui répondre quand mon portable vibra. Un message d'Angela.

_- Tu peux venir me rejoindre devant le lycée ? Ne dis rien à personne, je ne veux pas aller en cours._

_- J'arrive. Bouge pas _

Je ramassai mon sac et filai vers la sortie sous les regards étonnés de mes camarades. J'entendis Jake me demander où j'allais, je lui criai.

- Je t'appelle ce soir pour te raconter.

Dehors je ne vis pas mon amie, plusieurs fois je tournai sur moi-même mais elle restait invisible. Je m'avançais vers le parking pensant qu'elle pouvait s'être cachée là, je vis une forme bougée près de mon antiquité, elle m'attendait collée contre la portière passager.

- Oh Bella, Bella... je suis désolée, je m'en veux tellement. Gémit elle dans mes bras.

- Hé Angie, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait. En plus ton père était fou de rage, j'espère qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il a dit. Mais toi comment vas tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit après ?

- Ça a été dur chez le directeur, mon père a accusé Embry de me détourner du droit chemin, tu te rends compte ? Le droit chemin, mais où il va chercher des expressions pareilles ! Il lui a reproché de vouloir sortir de la réserve et de s'en prendre à une fille naïve, il l'a traité de fainéant, d'arriéré parce qu'il a d'autres croyances... bref il a été infect et j'ai honte d'être sa fille. Heureusement que Greene a été cool et qu'il l'a calmé. Mais j'ai peur Bella, Embry doit m'en vouloir.

- Je ne crois pas, il attend de tes nouvelles. La rassurai je.

- Tu l'as vu ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- Oui il revenu pour les cours de l'après-midi, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas rester tout seul à tourner tout ça dans sa tête.

- Comment vais je faire pour le voir ? Mon père ne veut plus que je sorte sauf pour aller en cours. Et il a dit aussi que tu... n'es plus la bienvenue à la maison. Je dois rester loin de toi. Oh Bella, pourquoi il fait ça ? J'étais si heureuse.

- T'inquiète pas, on trouvera un moyen. Et ta mère, qu'est ce qu'elle en dit ?

- Elle n'était pas à la maison, elle n'est pas encore au courant.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle va dire ?

- Non, j'en ai aucune idée, mais elle suit mon père en général, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion, elle n'osera pas l'affronter.

- T'en sais rien, tu verras ce soir.

Je sentais qu'autre chose tracassait mon amie, je l'emmenai boire un café au snack de Forks et attendis qu'elle se confie.

- Bella, tu es sure qu'Embry veut encore me voir ?

- Mais bien sur, qu'est ce qui te passe dans le crane ? Répliquai je étonnée.

- Ben... j'ai honte... tu sais, j'ai dit que... enfin... que je voulais me marier avec lui... mais c'est pas pour... pour qu'il le fasse. Tu comprends, il n'a jamais dit qu'il souhaitait rester toute sa vie avec moi. J'oserai jamais le regarder en face.

Je rigolai franchement, j'avais cru à quelque chose de plus grave.

- Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, on a tous compris que tu disais ça pour provoquer ton père et en plus je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ça dérangeait... ton futur mari. La taquinai je.

- Bella ! Ce n'est pas mon futur mari ! Râla t-elle.

- T'en sais rien, il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre à ta demande ! Me marrai je.

- T'es bête. Grogna elle en souriant quand même.

Nous restâmes ensemble jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je devais retrouver Kate et Tanya pour fignoler notre dernière BD. Je la conduisis vers sa voiture, nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée avant la fin des cours, je restai avec elle pour attendre Embry, car elle stressait comme une malade. Nous vîmes sortir Emmett et Rosalie tendrement enlacés, tout comme Jasper et Alice, puis Carlisle en grande discussion avec Edward et James. Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent le porche. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander ce qu'ils attendaient, je vis apparaître Sam, Paul, Jared et Jake, l'air furieux. Ils foncèrent sur Carlisle, d'où j'étais placée, je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais je les voyais gesticuler et se menacer. Emmett et Jazz lâchèrent leurs copines pour venir se joindre au groupe.

Je voulus m'approcher mais Angela me retint par le bras et nous vîmes partir le premier bras, Paul avait perdu son sang-froid et il venait de balancer une droite dans la mâchoire de James. Tout dégénéra et les coups pleuvaient des deux côtés. Je notai juste qu'Edward et Jake se sautèrent dessus et qu'ils se défoulaient l'un sur l'autre. Puis je vis tomber Jared sous un uppercut d'Emmett, tandis que Sam prenait le dessus sur Carlisle. Les gémissements se succédaient et des craquement d'os se firent entendre. Je tremblai de peur et rage, je craignais qu'ils sortent leurs couteaux, mais soudain on attendit la sirène d'un véhicule de police et Charlie freina en faisant crisser les pneus juste devant la bataille. Deux autres voitures de patrouille le suivaient de près ainsi qu'une ambulance. Tout le monde se figea, Charlie bondit de sa voiture en hurlant.

- Ça suffit ! Tout le monde se calme !

Il s'approcha des bagarreurs en posant sa main sur son arme, puis il laissa les ambulanciers s'occuper des blessés. Monsieur Greene, consterné, arriva à cet instant, il discuta discrètement avec Charlie. Les policiers interrogèrent rapidement tous ceux qui étaient présents et renvoyèrent chez eux ceux qui n'avaient rien à dire. Je regardai tous ces gens bouger comme si c'était un mauvais film, je restai loin de la scène jusqu'à ce que je remarque Edward, son arcade sourcilière pissait le sang et il se tenait les côtes. Je me précipitai vers lui et le forçai à relever la tête, il était couvert d'hémoglobine, il me fit une grimace en guise de sourire, mais je ne lui rendis pas. J'étais tellement en colère qu'il se soit mis dans cet état.

Je cherchai Jacob pour l'engueuler d'avoir frappé Edward et je le vis entre les mains d'un soigneur, il saignait du nez et de la bouche. Je me mis à côté du médecin pour connaître la gravité de ses blessures. Le regard de Jake croisa le mien, il baissa très vite la tête. Ma colère contre ses deux crétins étaient indescriptible, je tournai les talons et allai vers mon père. Il me scruta de la tête au pied, puis me prit dans ses bras en me prévenant qu'il rentrerait tard car il avait de nombreuses dépositions à prendre. Puis il fit embarquer au poste tous ceux qui n'étaient pas trop amochés et les autres montèrent dans les ambulances.

Angela parlait avec Embry qui n'avait pas participé à la baston, je leur fis un petit signe de la main et rentrai chez moi. Après une longue douche, je préparai le repas et attendis Charlie. Il arriva vers 9 heures fatigué et démoralisé, il s'effondra sur la chaise en face de moi, il soupira.

- Toutes ces histoires m'épuisent. Comment peuvent ils en arriver là alors qu'ils habitent dans la même ville, qu'ils se côtoient tous les jours et qu'ils vont passer le reste de leur vie ensemble, enfin du moins pour la majorité d'entre eux.

Il se parlait à lui-même et n'espérait pas de réponse de ma part.

- Il y a des blessés graves ?

Il tressaillit et m'envoya un regard vide.

- Apparemment non, seul Jared Cameron reste en observation à l'hôpital cette nuit parce qu'il a un hématome important sur la tête mais les médecins sont confiants. Les autres sont tous rentrés chez eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

- Ils seront sûrement tous inculpés de désordre sur la voie publique et de coups et blessures volontaires. Au fait Bella, demain tu viendras avec moi faire ta déposition.

- Je n'ai pas vu grand' chose tu sais. Répondis je, inquiète.

- Tu dois quand même dire ce que tu as vu. Me sermonna t-il.

- Bien, j'irai avec toi. Mais tu sais pourquoi ils se sont battus ?

- A cause d'une histoire avec le pasteur Weber qui aurait fait un scandale le matin devant le lycée parce qu'il aurait trouvé sa fille dans les bras d'un quileute. Je ne le pensais pas aussi obtus, et encore moins raciste, comme quoi...

Il réfléchissait encore à haute voix, cette histoire lui déplaisait et l'attristait. Puis soudain il plissa le front et me fixa.

- Mais tu dois savoir tout cela, Angela Weber est ton amie, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, j'ai assisté à toute la scène et je dois te dire quelque chose, mais tu dois me promettre de rester calme.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent brutalement, j'eus l'impression qu'il avait pris 10 ans en quelques secondes

- Je t'écoute Bella.

Alors je lui racontai tout et je vis briller la haine dans ses prunelles brunes. Il se maîtrisait mais ses doigts pianotaient sur la table, la colère le faisait vibrer. Je réussis à terminer mon récit sans qu'il ne dise un mot.

- Mais papa, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se sont battus ce soir, ce matin, ils avaient l'air d'être tous contre Weber. Qu'est ce qui a déclenché cette bagarre ?

- Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire précisément qui a provoqué qui et la seule chose cohérente que j'ai pu tirer d'eux c'est que c'était la faute du pasteur, maintenant je comprends mieux.

- Tu ne feras rien contre le pasteur, promet le moi papa. Angela s'en veut déjà tellement.

- Pauvre gosse, elle n'y est pour rien, on n'est pas responsable des erreurs de ses parents.

Je compris qu'il englobait notre famille dans cette phrase, l'attitude du pasteur l'avait touché, peut être même plus moi. Il rajouta.

- Je ne lui casserai pas la figure, ça n'arrangerait rien, mais j'irai lui dire ce que je pense de lui, tu ne m'en empêcheras Bella. Je ne supporte pas qu'il te fasse du mal, ni qu'il insulte ta mère.

- Bien, mais garde ton self-control, promis ?

- Promis ma fille.

Je montai me coucher et m'endormis rapidement. Mais mon sommeil fut perturbé, je me réveillais souvent et je revoyais Edward et Jake en sang et cela me faisait pleurer. La nuit fut longue longue, je voulais prendre de leurs nouvelles, chose que j'avais refusé de faire la veille au soir tellement j'étais en colère contre eux, mais je devais attendre une heure décente pour le faire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enfin je vous soumets le 10ème chapitre, le suivant est écrit, il ne reste plus qu'à le relire et le corriger, donc il devrait arriver assez vite. ****J'espère que je ne vous ai pas toutes perdues en cours de route.**

**pour Some (Guest) : Je ne te dirai pas qui va gagner le cœur de Bella, faudra attendre la fin, mais ta review m'a bien fait rire.**

**pour nkk77 : Oui Bella est désinvolte, c'est comme ça que je l'ai imaginée, mais elle est flattée et paumée aussi.**

**pour Sochic88 : Bravo et merci**

**pour larosesurleau : C'est une des possibilités, mais qui ?**

**pour Grazie : La réponse à ta question, ci-dessous**

**Allez bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le réveil me tira enfin des brumes du sommeil, je m'étirai pas vraiment en forme, mon lit ressemblait à un champ de bataille et mes cheveux à un buisson mal taillé. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mes rêves mais ils ne devaient pas être agréables pour que j'ai remué autant. Je dus retourner sous la douche car la brosse à cheveux restait coincée dans le buisson. Je m'habillai rapidement et retrouvai Charlie qui méditait devant un café noir. Je me servis une tasse et la descendis d'une traite. Mon cerveau me remercia et se mit en action.

- Je suis prête, on y va quand tu veux.

- Tu ne déjeunes pas ? Bella, tu devrais avaler quelque chose, tu as maigri depuis que tu es à Forks. Ta mère va me tuer si elle te voit comme ça.

Je rigolai en pensant que ma mère ne devait pas être bien grosse non plus, je n'étais plus là pour préparer les repas. Il haussa les épaules en me voyant me diriger vers la porte, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne me forcerait pas à manger. Je ne restai pas longtemps au poste, ma déposition fut des plus rapides et je ne dis pas que j'avais vu Paul donner le premier coup. Pourquoi ? J'avais peut être tort mais je ne voulais pas être celle qui désignerait un coupable alors que je considérais qu'ils l'étaient tous autant les uns que les autres.

Comme tous les jours, Edward m'attendait, adossé à sa volvo, mais ce jour là il arborait de magnifiques lunettes de soleil ! Je les enlevai et vis le pansement qui masquait sûrement des points de suture sur son arcade sourcilière. Une magnifique marque noire décorait sa paupière et sa tempe.

- Berk, tu es beaucoup moins beau aujourd'hui. Tiens je te remets tes lunettes.

- J'espérais un peu de compassion de ta part, mais je suppose que je l'ai mérité ? Grommela t-il.

Je confirmai du regard.

- Et à part la tête, t'as d'autres blessures ?

- J'ai deux cotes fêlées et quelques égratignures.

Ses phalanges étaient cachées sous des pansements, je soupirai puis le serrai dans mes bras. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de le consoler. Il me sourit enfin, un vrai sourire, car il avait compris que je venais de lui pardonner.

Je regardai les autres, un bandage recouvrait une oreille d'Emmett, Jasper avait lui aussi des lunettes de soleil et des marques dans le cou, Carlisle avait un bras en écharpe et les lèvres éclatées, James ne cachait pas ses plaies, sa joue gauche et sa mâchoire avait doublé de volume et son regard était encore plus terrifiant que d'ordinaire. Je secouai la tête en les observant.

- Bon dieu, et vous êtes fiers de vous ?

- Ta gueule Swan ! Grogna James.

- Tu veux aussi me refaire le portrait ? T'en as pas eu assez hier ? Provoquai je.

Il me toisa pendant quelques instants, il tremblait et serrait les poings. Tout à coup, j'eus très peur, je me recroquevillai attendant le coup. Edward passa devant moi et lui fit signe de partir.

- Bella, ne le cherche pas, s'il te plaît, il est ingérable. Me dit Jasper.

- Si vous ne supportez pas les critiques alors ne vous donnez pas en spectacle. Décrétai je.

Ils me regardaient tous visiblement en colère contre moi, mais je refusai de baisser la tête et de me taire.

- Tu ne sais rien de nos raison alors ferme la, ça nous fera des vacances. Siffla Carlisle.

- Justement, si vous racontiez pourquoi vous vous êtes tabassés hier ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Hurla t-il.

Je surveillai les réactions des autres, ils admiraient tous leurs chaussures ou le goudron.

- Ah ouais ? Qu'est ce que vous avez donc à cacher ?

Il me fit une grimace de mépris et disparut suivi des autres. Seul Edward resta près de moi.

- Toi aussi, tu vas me dire que ça ne me regarde pas ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Bella, n'insiste pas s'il te plaît. Dit il, me suppliant presque.

La curiosité me dévorait et j'aurai pu le faire parler mais je sentis à ce moment que je devais respecter son silence. Je levai les bras en signe de reddition et nous entrâmes dans l'établissement. Nous croisâmes Paul et Sam, le premier grimaçait en marchant et le deuxième affichait un magnifique coquard. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de croiser mon regard. En cours, je retrouvai Angela, elle, contre toute attente, semblait joyeuse.

- Alors raconte ta soirée. Comment ta mère a réagi ?

- Tu vas pas le croire ! Elle a pris ma défense ! Tu te rends compte, pour la première de sa vie, elle a tenu tête à son mari, si tu avais vu la tronche qu'il tirait ! Ça hurlait hier soir à la maison et je crois que mon père a dormi dans son bureau.

- Waouh ! Je suis super contente que tu ne te retrouves pas seule contre lui, ça sera plus facile comme ça.

- Ouais, enfin par rapport à toi, elle t'aime bien et elle lui a interdit de briser notre amitié. Pour Embry, elle est moins catégorique. On a beaucoup discuté toutes les deux, elle trouve que nous sommes trop jeunes être vraiment amoureux mais elle est d'accord pour que je continue à le voir. Je crois surtout qu'elle a peur que je m'enfuis avec lui et qu'elle ne me revoit plus.

- Alors laisse la faire, elle saura certainement te défendre et imposer ses idées.

- Tu sais qu'elle lui a ordonné d'aller chez toi ce soir, pour présenter des excuses à toi et aussi à ton père. Elle l'a pourri quand je lui ai répété ce qu'il t'avait dit, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère.

La prof d'histoire nous demanda si notre conversation avait un rapport quelconque avec le krach boursier de 1929, comme nous ne répondions pas, elle nous imposa de présenter un dossier sur le sujet pour le prochain cours. Angie ne put se retenir de sourire et je pouffai dans mes mains, nous étions trop contentes de l'intervention de sa mère pour être affectée par un devoir supplémentaire.

A midi je vis que Jake avait un énorme pansement sur le nez, les lèvres et la mâchoire enflées. Il tenta de me sourire, mais les coupures devaient trop le faire souffrir car le rictus s'évanouit très vite. Quill ressemblait à un panda et je ne pus m'empêcher de le taquiner à ce sujet, il grogna mais reconnut que j'avais raison.

- Vous êtes vraiment laids comme ça. Comme tu as bien fait Embry de te tenir à l'écart pour une fois. Dis je en me tournant vers les amoureux qui se tenaient par la main.

Embry baissa la tête et ne répliqua pas. J'interrogeai Angie du regard, mais elle écarta les mains en secouant la tête.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Jared ? Il est sorti de l'hôpital ?

- Oui, il est rentré chez lui ce matin, il n'a rien de grave. Il viendra en cours lundi.

- Bien et vous, qu'est ce que vous avez comme blessures à part vos têtes d'épouvantail ?

- J'ai un entorse au poignet. Claironna Quill en levant la main.

- Rien de grave, juste quelques bleus. Marmonna Jacob.

- Et si vous me racontiez pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ?

J'espérais avoir plus de succès cette fois. Ils se regardèrent mais n'ouvrirent pas la bouche. Je surpris le regard de haine de Jake vers la table où mangeait Edward. Je le secouai.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de moi ? Sifflai je.

- Non Bella, tu n'y es pour rien. Murmura t-il.

- Mais alors quoi ? C'est quoi cette raison mystérieuse ?

Jake jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Embry et Quill puis posa ses prunelles brunes sur moi.

- C'est entre ton super pote et moi, je ne veux pas en parler.

J'abandonnai pour le moment, il ne céderait pas. Quill nous demanda ce que nous comptions faire pour les vacances de printemps. Je réalisai qu'elles approchaient et que je n'avais pas répondu à ma mère qui souhaitait que j'aille la voir.

En arrivant chez moi, je fus surprise de voir la golf de Jake garée à ma place, celui ci, assis sur les marches devant la maison, dessinait des formes géométriques avec ses pieds. Le temps que je descende de ma voiture et que je récupère les achats que je venais de faire, j'entendis un moteur se rapprocher. Jacob jura en reconnaissant Edward qui sortit rapidement de sa volvo, et je frissonnai. Ils se faisaient face sans parler, je restait plantée là, avec mes paquets dans les bras, les regardant l'un après l'autre.

- Je dois ranger mes courses, vous me promettez de ne pas vous taper dessus si je vous laisse entrer ? Charlie n'apprécierait pas du tout que vous démolissiez son salon.

Je n'attendis pas leur réponse et franchis la porte que je laissai ouverte derrière moi. Je fourrai à toute vitesse les fruits et légumes dans le frigo et retournai dans le salon. Edward, adossé à un mur inspectait les photos posées près de la télé, Jacob calé contre le dossier du canapé admirait le paysage à travers les rideaux. Ils pivotèrent en même temps dans ma direction et je leur souris.

- Qu'est ce qui vous amène chez moi ce soir ? Demandai je en souriant.

Ils se toisèrent en silence, je commençai à m'impatienter.

- Bon Jake commence, tu étais là en premier.

- Je voulais te parler d'hier, de l'autre con de Weber et de la bagarre. Et puis tu devais me dire pourquoi Greene t'a convoquée dans son bureau. Grommela t-il.

- Et toi Edward ?

- Moi aussi je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi on s'est battu hier. Mais je vais y aller, on se verra demain.

- Pourquoi t'as peur de parler devant moi ? T'as raison, casse toi. Railla Jacob.

- Jake ! Ferme la ! Tu es chez moi ! Et c'est qui décide qui reste et qui part, ok ? Hurlai je.

- C'est bon Bella, m'engueule pas, j'me tire. Je dois aider Paul. Aboya t-il. Et si tu veux ma version, tu m'appelles.

Et il sortit sans me regarder, quel foutu caractère ! Je respirai mieux tout à coup, avec les deux dans la pièce j'avais craint que tout ne s'emballe et que je perde le contrôle des événements. Edward me sourit et je lui demandai de s'asseoir près de moi sur le canapé. Il était nerveux et son pied remuait sans arrêt. Je lui proposai un verre, au lieu de me répondre, il parla.

- C'est parti de James, il soutenait, je cite, que les quileutes mâles sont soit des profiteurs qui veulent se faire une petite nana civilisée, soit des gros cons que les femmes traitent comme des larbins. Il reprochait à Carlisle d'être resté sans rien faire et d'avoir pris le parti d'Angela et son mec. Le problème c'est que Black et Lahote sont passés à ce moment et ton copain s'est senti viser, il a provoqué James et c'est là qu'ils ont parlé de ma mère et de... ses fréquentations quileutes.

- Billy.

Ce fut la seule chose que je trouvai à répondre et Edward fronça les sourcils.

- Je vois que tu es au courant. Tu les as vus ensemble ?

- Oui et non, enfin je les ai vus travailler chez Billy mais surtout Jake m'a donné son opinion sur cette... relation.

- Ah ouais et qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Grogna Edward.

- Il ne veut pas en entendre parler, ça ne lui plaît pas du tout, pas plus qu'à toi apparemment. Affirmai je.

- Ben voyons ! Ma mère n'est peut être pas assez bien pour son père ? Cria t-il.

- C'est pas ça, il a peur qu'elle veuille changer son père et lui faire oublier ses traditions, c'est tout, c'est pas contre ta mère en particulier, mais contre tous ceux qui veulent détruire les coutumes quileutes. Expliquai je calmement.

- On s'en tape de leurs coutumes et de leur petite vie de merde. Ma mère se fait embobiner pour le moment, mais ça ne durera pas, elle n'est pas folle, elle ne peut pas vouloir vivre avec un arriéré comme Black.

- C'est bon Edward, j'ai compris. Moi j'aime beaucoup ta mère et je respecte aussi Billy Black qui n'est pas un arriéré alors arrête. Laisse les vivre et faire ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont adultes, non ?

Il me fusilla du regard et je n'insistai pas, je changeai de sujet.

- Mais qu'est ce que Paul vient faire dans cette histoire et pourquoi c'est lui qui a cogné James le premier ?

- Oh, c'est parce que James arrête pas de dire à la Black que si elle veut un vrai mec, elle n'a qu'à laisser tomber Lahote et venir le voir. Et il l'a dit à Lahote... une fois de trop.

- Encore une histoire de coqs ! Grognai je.

- Tu dis ça pour moi et Black ?

- A ton avis ?

Il haussa les épaules et me dit qu'il aimerait bien un verre d'eau fraîche. Nous discutâmes encore un moment des conséquences de cette histoire, puis il partit juste avant que Charlie n'arrive. Je me dépêchais de préparer le repas, mon père était fatigué et il somnolait devant la télé. Je dus le secouer pour qu'il daigne se lever.

Nous étions encore à table quand le pasteur Weber pointa son nez, il était piteux et n'osait nous regarder dans les yeux. Mon père ne fit rien pour le mettre à l'aise, d'ailleurs il le laissa sur le perron et, les bras croisés sur le torse, il l'écouta bafouiller des excuses, puis il hocha la tête et lui claqua la porte à la figure. Je pouffai et il éclata de rire.

- Ça lui fera du bien, il se croit tellement au dessus de tout.

Je repensai à la question que je devais lui poser.

- Qu'est ce que tu dirais si j'allais passer les vacances de printemps à Phoenix ?

- Je dirais que c'est une bonne idée. Vois ça avec ta mère, elle va être enchantée.

- J'en suis sure. Ça me fera du bien de la voir... et de me changer les idées.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as des problèmes ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Je dois y voir clair dans mes relations et je pense qu'en m'éloignant pendant quelques jours ça m'aidera. Et puis ça te laissera la maison vide pour inviter Sue, mon petit papa chéri. Le taquinai je.

Il rougit et disparut aussitôt devant la télévision pendant que je remplissais le lave-vaisselle. Je téléphonai à ma mère pour lui annoncer ma venue. Elle me prit de court en me demandant si j'avais invité quelqu'un au bal de printemps.

- Le bal de printemps ? Y'a un bal au printemps ? je ne suis pas au courant.

- Mais enfin Bella, c'est la tradition à Forks, et au bal de printemps ce sont les filles qui invitent les garçons.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Pourtant il a lieu le dernier vendredi avant les vacances, tu devrais en parler à ce gentil garçon dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour, Edward, je crois ?

- On verra ça. Je vais déjà me renseigner sur cette histoire.

Je l'embrassai et raccrochai rapidement sous un prétexte futile, je ne voulais pas l'entendre chanter les louanges d'Edward. Ses raisons n'étaient celles qui me motiveraient à le choisir. J'appelai ensuite Angie, elle savait tout ce qui concernait le lycée et elle me donnerait tous les détails.

- Mais enfin Bella, il y a des affiches sur tous les murs du lycée ! Tu devrais regarder autour toi de temps en temps. S'étonna t-elle.

Je me souvenais avoir vaguement aperçu des pancartes colorées où étaient stylisées des couples qui dansaient mais je n'avais pas pris le temps de lire les slogans.

- D'ailleurs je voulais te demander si tu allais à la réunion demain ? Ajouta t-elle.

- Une réunion pour le bal ? Et pourquoi veux tu que j'y aille ?

- Bon alors on commence par le début. C'est le bal des filles, on organise tout, le thème, la déco, la nourriture, la musique et c'est nous qui invitons les garçons. Donc demain, on va parler de tout ça et comme tu es une fille, tu es concernée.

- Ok, ok, m'engueule pas. Je viendrais à ta réunion, je suppose que j'ai pas le choix.

- Tu vas aimer, en général on rigole bien.

Elle me raconta les bals précédents dont elle avait lu les commentaires dans les archives du journal et celui de l'année précédente auquel elle avait participé. Elle m'abandonna brusquement, Embry essayait de la joindre. Je me fit un thé puis téléphonai à Jake. Il confirma les dires d'Edward et persista dans son entêtement à ne pas vouloir parler de son père et d'Elisabeth Masen. Il m'avoua qu'il était puni, son père n'avait pas apprécié qu'il se batte comme un voyou.

- En quoi consiste ta punition ? Demandai je en me retenant de rire.

- Je dois réviser la voiture de sa chère madame Masen, tu te rends compte. Il veut que je fasse ça gratis. Râla t-il.

- T'adore avoir les mains dans un moteur alors t'occupe pas de savoir à qui appartient la voiture.

Je rigolai franchement cette fois et je l'entendis ronchonner au bout du fil. Billy avait su trouver la punition parfaite. Je me demandai si Elisabeth avait elle aussi puni son fils. Edward ne m'avait rien dit, mais c'était normal, il était beaucoup plus réservé et fier que Jake. Je mènerai une petite enquête discrète juste pour m'amuser. Charlie arriva alors que je raccrochai.

- Tu sais que Jake a été puni par son père à cause de la bagarre d'hier ? Lui dis je.

- Eh bien, lui il aura la double peine, car le juge est assez remonté et ils vont écoper de travaux d'intérêt général. Rigola t-il.

- Pauvre Jake ! Et ça consiste en quoi les travaux d'intérêt général ?

- Ils vont faire des travaux pour la ville du style nettoyer les fossés, ramasser les détritus dans la forêt, ou peut être décoller les chewing-gum sur les trottoirs, on verra quand ils auront comparu devant le juge.

- Waouh, je sens que certains vont adorer !

Je montai dans ma chambre rédiger les raisons du krach boursiers de 1929, Angela devait s'occuper des conséquences. Quand je me couchai, je ricanai en imaginant le féroce James à quatre pattes sur les trottoirs de Forks en train de gratter le sol avec une lame de rasoir. J'espérais qu'ils avaient prévu des vigiles costauds parce qu'il risquait de se déchaîner si quelqu'un osait faire une remarque.

Pendant toute la journée du lendemain, les filles sautillèrent partout, elles s'apostrophaient et rigolaient même en cours. Quelques unes reçurent des heures de colle tellement elles énervèrent les profs. Si je n'avais pas discuté avec Angela, je me serais demandée ce qui les mettait dans cet état. Enfin l'heure de la réunion arriva et nous nous retrouvâmes à la cafet. Un brouhaha indescriptible nous empêchait de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'Angie nous vrille les oreilles d'un coup de sifflet.

- Bien maintenant on parle chacune notre tour, sinon je siffle encore plus fort ! Annonça t-elle. On va commencer par le plus difficile, quel sera le thème de la soirée ? J'ai ici les propositions écrites : les fleurs exotiques, les métiers de la mer, les dessins animés, les années 80 et en dernier la science fiction.

- Comment veux tu qu'on se déguise en fleurs exotiques ? C'est ridicule comme thème. Cria une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

- Je rappelle que ce n'est pas un bal déguisé, le thème concerne la déco de la salle et de la table, les invitations et tout ce qui tourne autour de la soirée, mais chacun s'habille comme il le souhaite... Enfin, en tenue de soirée bien entendu. Si vous avez des questions, allez y, sinon on passe au vote.

Le vacarme reprit de plus belle, toutes ces voix aiguës remplissaient le self et je regardais ces filles comme si elles étaient derrière une vitre, je les voyais se bousculer, glousser, jeter la tête en arrière, se dandiner, c'était très marrant. Angela leva les bras et le calme revint assez vite.

- Bien alors votons.

Mon amie comptabilisa les voix, les années 80 et la science fiction arrivèrent presque à égalité, alors elle demanda un nouveau vote entre les deux thèmes favoris et la science fiction gagna de peu. Cela me réjouit, j'avais plein d'idées à soumettre pour décorer les tables. Angela boucla le reste de la réunion en désignant les groupes de travail, Leah, Rachel et moi nous retrouvâmes ensemble dans celui qui disposerait les tables et en ferait la déco.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne restait plus beaucoup de volontaires, nous rejoignîmes Kate et Tanya qui traînaient avec Esmée, Alice et Rosalie. Elles se chamaillaient sur le nombre de guirlande qu'elles devaient installer. Alice soutenait que plus il y avait, plus c'était joli, Esmée rétorquait qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer sinon ce serait trop confus. Je me moquai gentiment d'elles, mais elles firent comme si je n'existais pas, puis je fus attirer par une question de Tanya.

- Alors Kate chérie, tu vas l'inviter ou pas ?

- J'en sais rien, s'il me met un vent, j'oserai plus jamais venir au lycée. Grogna la jolie blonde.

- Tu veux inviter qui ? Demandai je curieuse.

- Elle craque pour Garrett depuis un moment et je dis que c'est l'occasion de faire quelque chose. Me répondit Tanya.

- Je craque pas, je l'aime bien. Rugit Kate en rougissant.

- Et toi, Kate, qui vas t'accompagner ? Interrogea Alice.

- J'irai avec James, de toutes façon je suis la seule à oser lui parler. A part Bella, bien sur mais tu ne vas pas l'inviter, n'est ce pas ? Et au fait, tu as décidé qui allait faire le beau à ton bras ?

Je ne répondis, mais Alice prit le relais.

- C'est simple. Rose, Esmée, Angie, Leah, Rachel et moi, nous avons nos petits copains. Kate et Tanya ont trouvé qui inviter. Il ne reste que toi, alors dis nous.

Elles s'étaient tues et attendaient le prénom qui les rendrait heureuses ou déçues.

- Aucune idée, hier à la même heure, je ne savais même pas que je devais inviter un garçon au bal. D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un bal !

- En tout cas, dépêche toi. Victoria a déjà demandé à Edward, mais je ne sais pas s'il a accepté. Me renseigna Tanya.

- Et moi, je sais que Jake a été invité par Emily, il ne s'y attendait pas et il n'a pas répondu franchement. M'indiqua Rachel.

- Alors Bella, le roux ou le brun ? Insista Alice.

- Elle est bien capable d'en avoir un à chaque bras. Rigola Kate.

- Faudra prévoir la trousse de secours alors ! Se marra Leah.

- Oh non, ils sont assez amochés comme ça ! Rajouta Angie.

- Ça suffit les filles, vous voyez pas qu'elle est en train de réfléchir, peut être qu'il va en sortir quelque chose cette fois. Allez roulement de tambour. Se moqua Rosalie.

- Vous pourrez leur dire que je n'inviterai ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je pense que je vais en parler à Tyler, je l'aime bien et je suppose que personne ne l'a invité. Déclarai je soudain.

On aurait dit qu'un vent froid traversait la cafet, elles soupirèrent toutes en chœur.

- Tu es décevante, Bella. Râla Tanya.

- Mouais, tu t'en tires encore avec une pirouette. Grogna Leah.

- Ça ne durera pas aussi longtemps que ça a duré, méfie toi, Emily est mignonne et je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de mon frère. M'informa Rachel.

- Je suis d'accord avec Rachel, tu ne peux plus les faire attendre, tu vas les perdre tous les deux. Tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais Ed s'était rapproché de Vicky avant que tu arrives, alors elle a toutes ses chances.

- Je vous promets une chose, après les vacances, je prendrai une décision. Annonçai-je.

- Pourquoi après les vacances ? Demanda Angie.

- Parce que je pars à Phoenix voir ma mère et je compte bien en profiter pour réfléchir loin de vous tous.

- Alors vivement la rentrée et vive Edward. Cria Rosalie.

- Oh non ! Vive Jacob ! Répondit Leah.

- Que le meilleur gagne le cœur de Bella ! Trancha Angie.

- Ce qui m'embête le plus c'est que si tu choisis Jacob, c'est qu'on ne se verra plus les samedis soirs, alors s'il te plaît, craque pour mon pote Edward. Me supplia Alice.

- Ça va pas non ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne viendras plus à la Push. Tu dois choisir Jake, mon petit frère est bien plus beau, tu ne vas plus lui résister Bella. M'implora Rachel.

- Edward.

- Jacob.

- Edward.

- Jacob.

- Arrêtez, vous me saoulez ! Vous verrez bien à la rentrée. Répondis je en rigolant.

Les jours passèrent vite avant le bal, nous étions toutes bien occupées entre les cours, les examens de fin de semestre et la préparation du bal. Les garçons guérissaient doucement et ils nous offrirent un festival de couleur de peau assez comique.

Angela passait pratiquement tout son temps libre chez moi avec l'accord de sa mère, Embry nous rejoignait souvent et ils partaient se balader main dans la main dans la forêt derrière chez moi. Ils restaient néanmoins très discrets sur leur relation au lycée et le pasteur ne pouvait rien dire. Le lendemain de la réunion, j'avais bien sur proposé à Tyler de venir avec moi au bal et il avait accepté un peu surpris.

- Je sais bien Bella que je ne te fais pas craquer, mais je suis fier d'aller au bal avec toi, tu es une super amie. Promis, je n'essaierai pas de t'embrasser en te ramenant chez toi ! Avait il ajouté en me tapant dans l'épaule.

Victoria s'était vantée d'avoir fait succomber Edward, elle l'avait claironné un matin devant le lycée en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Comme je la toisai avec haine, le beau roux m'avait sermonnée.

- C'est de ta faute, t'avais qu'à m'inviter au lieu de te contenter de Crowley.

- Mais t'as le droit d'aller au bal avec qui tu veux, mais elle m'énerve celle là, on dirait que tu es sa chose maintenant. Ronchonnai je.

- Jalouse ? Me taquina t-il.

- Pff, même pas. Mais j'aime pas cette fille !

Il rigola en secouant la tête et moi, je me disais que j'aurai bien aimé aller au bal à son bras. Je ne regrettai pas d'avoir choisi Tyler, il serait le cavalier parfait, mais avec Edward, cela aurait eu un autre charme. Je repris mes esprits en voyant la grimace moqueuse de l'apollon qui me fixait attentivement.

- Il paraît que tu donnes une conférence en revenant de vacances. Dit il soudain.

- Hein ? C'est quoi ça encore ? Dis je fronçant les sourcils.

- Alice dit à tout le monde que le jour de la rentrée, tu vas annoncer, je cite : « qui est le beau gosse qui la fait fantasmer ».

- Bon dieu, elle ne peut pas se taire de temps en temps ! Grognai je.

- Mais c'est pas faux ?

- Je l'ai bien dit. Je veux profiter des vacances chez ma mère pour faire le point dans ma tête. Concédai je.

- Alors je vais attendre la rentrée avec impatience et inquiétude aussi.

Je lui souris et nous partîmes en cours. Je savais, grâce à Rachel, que Jake allait au bal avec Emily, mais lui ne faisait aucune allusion à sa cavalière, il s'était contenté de m'extorquer une danse avec lui. La fin du semestre arriva enfin et le fameux bal par le même occasion. J'avais passé la journée au gymnase avec les filles et nous avions tout installé sans présence masculine. Nous étions très fières de nos réalisations, le plafond était parsemé de petites lumières qui ressemblaient à des étoiles, les filles avaient accroché des maquettes de vaisseaux extraterrestres, de planètes et de la lune. Sur les tables nous avions disposé des figurines en pâte à sel de Dark Vador, maître Yoda, E.T, Monsieur Spock et autres personnages tirés de la science fiction. Les plats ressemblaient à des soucoupes volantes et nous avions croisé des pailles de couleur comme des sabres laser qui se battent.

Vers 5 heures, nous étions toutes rentrées chez nous, nous préparer pour la soirée. Le gymnase resta sous la garde des profs qui devaient nous surveiller le soir.


	11. Chapter 11

**De retour de la fête de la musique, j'ai pas trop sommeil alors je vous propose le bal de printemps de Bella. Après il ne restera que 2 chapitres, je pense. La soirée avec Jacob, les vacances à Phoenix (déjà presque terminées) et la conclusion de cette fic.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews que j'attends toujours comme une camée en pleine crise de manque... si si je vous assure.**

**Merci à celles qui viennent de la découvrir**

**Wismerhyll. Hummm, un plan à trois, je veux la place de Bella! mais depuis le premier mot de cette fic, je sais comment elle va finir alors je me tiens à mon idée, mais peut être dans une autre fic... Merci pour tes commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**Nedwige Stew. Voilà la suite... **

**Angel b dany. Je suis contente que ma Bella ne te fasse pas peur. Et j'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas... XD**

**Et pour les fidèles Sochic88, Larosesurleau et Grazie, je suis fière de vous savoir toujours avec moi. Le bal vous donnera peut être une idée du vainqueur... **

**Allez bonne soirée, enfin bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une fois chez moi, je quittai mon éternel jean et enfilai une jolie robe noire, toute simple mais qui, d'après Angie, mettait en valeur ma silhouette fine. Je me sentais assez bien dedans, mon calvaire c'était les chaussures de filles avec des talons. J'avais opté pour une hauteur et une épaisseur de talon raisonnable mais rien à faire, je marchais avec prudence et je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour danser. Je mis dans un sac une paire de ballerines que Renée m'avait offerte avant que je parte. Je forçai un peu sur le maquillage mais pas trop non plus, je tenais à rester naturelle sinon ce ne serait pas moi. Je me plantai devant le miroir et fus à peu près satisfaite de la fille qui me faisait des grimaces. Tyler arriva à l'heure exacte. Chalie lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer.

- Bonsoir jeune homme. Alors c'est toi qui est responsable de ma fille ce soir ! Attention de ma la ramener en parfait état. Gronda mon père.

- Pro...mis... chef... Swan. Je serai... un bon... cavalier. Bégaya le pauvre garçon tétanisé par la férocité de Charlie.

J'entendis la conversation en attrapant mon sac et descendis en courant les escaliers en prenant garde de ne pas rater une marche.

- Papa, arrête ! Tu terrifies Ty , je vais être obligée d'aller au bal toute seule s'il se sauve en courant ! Salut Tyler ! Ne l'écoute pas, il joue les méchants mais en fait c'est un ours en peluche. Rigolai en chatouillant mon père.

Il grogna et essaya de prendre un air sévère mais sa moustache cachait mal son sourire. Tyler se détendit un peu et me regarda.

- Waouh Bella, tu ressembles à une vraie fille ! Ça change des jeans. Me taquina t-il.

- Waouh Tyler, tu es plutôt pas mal en costard, j'avais peur que tu viennes en survet ! Répliquai je.

Charlie nous souhaita une bonne soirée et nous mit à la porte, son match commençait. Je montai dans la pauvre voiture de Tyler, encore plus pourrie que la mienne mais elle refusa de redémarrer, nous éclatâmes de rire et je lui donnai les clés de mon tas de ferraille personnel en croisant les doigts pour qu'il accepte de nous conduire au lycée.

- Tu devrais en parler à Jacob, il est bon mécano et il ne te demandera pas une fortune.

En disant cela, je me souvins que je devais un dîner en tête à tête à mon bel indien, il ne m'en avait jamais reparlé, mais c'était un paiement alors il attendait sûrement que je le fasse. Je devais régler ça avant de partir à Phoenix, après je devrai me tenir à mon choix et comme je ne savais pas encore quel serait le résultat de mes cogitations... Tyler nous conduisit à bon port et je remarquai que le parking était déjà bien rempli, tout le monde semblait pressé de s'amuser.

- Bella, je ne vais pas te coller toute la soirée, je ne pense pas que tu le souhaites, mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu n'hésites pas à venir me chercher. Je pense que je vais rester avec Mike et Ben. Ok ?

J'embrassai gentiment sa joue et nous entrâmes dans le gymnase, bras dessus, bras dessous, en riant comme deux gamins. Tous les lycéens arboraient des tenues qui les mettaient en valeur, la majorité de mes amis dansaient déjà ou discutaient près de la table-bar. Alice et Jasper avaient assorti leurs tenues en gris et bordeaux, Rosalie resplendissait dans une longue robe verte qui éclipsait la carcasse de son immense Emmett. Leah, pour une fois, très féminine dans une robe rose pale qui faisait ressortir sa peau brune, se cachait dans les bras de Sam, très classe tout de noir vêtu. Rachel et Paul portaient tous les deux un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, mais celle de Rachel était transparente et son bustier en satin attirait tous les regards masculins.

Quant à ma meilleure amie, elle était sublime dans une robe fourreau bleue électrique, Embry, dans un complet gris très chic, la dévorait des yeux. J'aurai voulu voir sa tête quand elle l'avait rejoint. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il aille la chercher, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant le lycée préférant éviter un esclandre du pasteur. Angela plissait les paupières, la coquette avait du laisser ses lunettes dans la voiture et je supposais qu'elle ne voyait pas grand chose, bah Embry se chargerait de voir pour deux.

Je remarquai ensuite la chevelure flamboyante de Victoria qui contrastait avec sa robe blanche, elle était époustouflante, près d'elle Edward attirait aussi les regards, il portait un costume gris foncé et une chemise un peu plus claire, pour une fois il avait essayé de discipliner ses cheveux cuivrés et je ne vis que ses yeux émeraude qui brillaient dans la salle. Nous nous sourîmes et Tyler nous approcha du couple en me tenant toujours.

- Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux. Vous formez sans aucun doute le couple le plus beau de la soirée. Leur dis je sincère.

- Merci Bella, vous êtes pas mal non plus. Répondit Edward en me détaillant de bas en haut.

Victoria ne prit pas la peine de me parler, elle se redressa et s'accrocha au bras de son cavalier. J'aperçus plus loin Tanya et Kate qui discutaient, Garrett et James avaient disparu au bar. Je lâchai Tyler et allai les rejoindre. Nous fonçâmes sur la piste de danse et nous nous défoulâmes sur une bonne musique. J'étais face à la porte et je vis entrer Jacob, son bras reposait sur l'épaule d'une jolie quileute en robe rouge, elle semblait aux anges. Les regards qu'elle posait sur l'indien révélaient toute l'admiration qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Jake gardait sa nonchalance, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, il captait tout de même l'attention et leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue.

Je dansai un moment avec Tyler qui se révéla être un très piètre danseur, mais il était drôle et se moquait de lui même en s'excusant. Il avait finalement décidé de rester près de moi, il disait que c'était son rôle et qu'il n'était pas venu pour se bourrer la gueule comme certains. Je me demandai d'ailleurs qui avait apporté de l'alcool puisque conformément aux consignes de la direction, nous n'avions acheté que des jus de fruit, des sodas et du café.

Garrett et James eux ne quittèrent pas le bar, ils furent rejoint par Victoria qui après deux verres, se trémoussa comme une gogo-danseuse. Edward l'entraîna manger quelque chose avant qu'elle ne se donne encore plus en spectacle, mais elle se pendit à son cou et lui lécha le cou. Elle lui tendit ensuite ses lèvres dans une moue sexy, il la repoussa en soupirant et la força à s'asseoir. Elle s'accrocha à lui, il saisit ses mains et se pencha vers elle, il murmura à son oreille. Elle devint rouge et retourna au bar en trébuchant. Les épaules d'Edward s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il la suivait du regard, puis il revint sur la piste et Tyler s'éclipsa, je culpabilisai mais je ne le retins pas.

Edward avait donc décidé d'abandonner sa cavalière à son sort et une fois près de moi, il me fit tournoyer sur n'importe quel rythme, j'étais une marionnette entre ses mains et je vacillai souvent avant de m'effondrer sur son torse. Puis une musique douce démarra, il me plaqua contre lui, je savourai son parfum et posai ma tête sur sa clavicule. J'étais bien et je profitai de l'instant en mettant mon cerveau sur pause.

Je regardai les couples qui ondulaient autour et je vis que Jacob dansait avec sa cavalière. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et elle buvait ses paroles. Il faisait rire, ce qui ne m'étonna pas, mais m'énerva légèrement. A la fin de la chanson, il lui parla à l'oreille et vint m'inviter en ignorant totalement Edward qui me tenait fermement contre lui. Il refusait de me lâcher.

- J'ai promis une danse à Jake, lâche moi s'il plaît, Edward. Lui dis je doucement.

Edward grogna mais retira ses mains de ma taille. Je me tournai vers Jake en souriant.

- Enfin je peux discuter avec toi. Tu es superbe Bella, tellement féminine.

Il murmurait en m'attirant contre lui. Lui aussi sentait merveilleusement bon et je me blottis contre ses pectoraux.

- Tu sais que maintenant à cause de toi j'ai une nouvelle ennemie. Dis je fataliste.

- De toutes façons, elle te détestait déjà avant la soirée, alors un peu plus, un peu moins... et puis je voulais absolument danser avec toi.

- J'espère que je ne la croiserai pas un soir dans un coin sombre sinon je crains que vous ne retrouviez jamais mon corps. Sous ses airs doux, cette fille doit être redoutable, vise un peu les regards qu'elle m'envoie !

Il rigola et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu as su terrasser ma sœur, c'est pas la petite Emily qui va t'effrayer ! Mais par contre si elle s'allie avec la rouquine, tu auras besoin de protection !

- Victoria m'effraie moins que ta jolie copine, elle est trop sure d'elle et ce genre je sais m'en débarrasser, mais les petites qui paraissent inoffensives je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont en tête !

- Hé ! Emily n'est pas ma petite copine, ok ? Tu sais très bien que j'attends qu'une superbe brune au caractère bien trempé se rende enfin compte qu'elle est amoureuse de moi.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles.

Il ne rajouta rien mais il posa sa tête contre la mienne et je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon oreille. Cela me troubla et je crispai mes doigts sur ses épaules, il pouffa et expira encore plus fort. Je me décalai et le disputai du regard.

- Tu n'aimes pas l'effet que je te fais ? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien, sinon ton nez va s'allonger. Ricana t'il.

- Arrête Jake, ne nous donne pas en spectacle ! Grognai je.

Il céda et releva la tête. Nous discutâmes de la soirée, de Tyler et je lui parlai de la panne de sa voiture, il me promit de s'en occuper. Je me souvins de notre deal au sujet de mon antiquité et je lui proposai d'aller au restaurant le lendemain soir puisque je ne partais à Phoenix que le dimanche.

- Avec joie. Dis Bella, est ce que tu pourrais mettre une tenue comme celle d'aujourd'hui ? Ça te va si bien.

- Eh Black, n'en demande pas trop ! Je règle ma dette alors contente toi de ça, ok ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en râlant, Jake avait ce pouvoir de se faire pardonner alors que j'avais envie de l'envoyer balader. Quand le slow se termina, il me conduisit vers le bar, le plus loin possible d'Edward qui était à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Jake, je ne veux pas aller au bar.

- Chère mademoiselle Swan, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chevalier servant.

Je grognai mais n'insistai pas, Tyler nous regarda arriver en souriant. Il discutait avec Embry, Angie, Paul et Rachel. Jacob me poussa doucement vers mon cavalier et se courba cérémonieusement pour me remercier de lui avoir accordé cette danse. Paul me fixa quelques secondes et s'adressa à Tyler.

- Est ce que tu me permets de danser avec Bella ? Demanda t-il brusquement.

- Je ne suis ni son père, ni son petit-ami alors adresse toi à elle directement. Répondit il surpris.

- Bella ? Interrogea Paul.

- Sûrement pas, je ne veux pas me faire tuer par la tigresse qui est à coté de toi ! Rigolai je.

- Si tu en as envie, vas y Bella. J'ai confiance en toi. Déclara Rachel. Et puis, je vous surveille ! Rajouta t-elle en se campant sur ses deux pieds dans une posture de videur de boite de nuit.

Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée dans les bras de Paul Lahote. En souriant j'avais posé prudemment mes mains sur ses épaules, souhaitant gardé une certaine distance entre nos deux corps. Mais après avoir mis sa main droite entre mes omoplates, il posa la gauche au creux de mes reins et me rapprocha lentement de lui jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de nouer mes bras autour de son cou. Il appuya sa tête contre mes cheveux, j'essayai de le repousser, mais il était bien trop fort pour moi.

Pourquoi avais je accepté de danser avec lui ? C'était un merveilleux danseur mais un incorrigible dragueur. Rachel devait bouillir de rage, je m'attendais à la voir débarquer et nous coller deux baffes, mais il se redressa et me fit un sourire moqueur. Nous pûmes enfin danser sans craindre les foudres de sa copine et je me laissai guider avec plaisir. Nous parlâmes peu et uniquement pour nous envoyer des vannes, c'était notre façon de communiquer et cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il n'y avait rien de méchant dans ses propos. Nous nous étions apprivoisés et je supposai que mon amitié naissante avec Rachel y contribuait pour beaucoup.

Je remarquai que les prunelles d'Edward nous épiaient, il dansait avec Kate et le couple se rapprochait de nous. Dès la fin de la danse, je remerciai rapidement Paul et me précipitai vers mon beau roux avant que le quileute n'essaie de me traîner lui aussi à l'autre bout du gymnase. Je passai le reste de la soirée avec Edward et ses amis. Puis le DJ annonça la dernière musique et nous gesticulâmes avec cet entrain que l'on retrouve toujours quand on sait que c'est la fin.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi ? S'il te plaît, Bella ? Supplia t-il.

- Ce n'est pas possible, nous avons pris ma voiture et je dois ramener Tyler chez lui. Répondis je déçue.

- T'as qu'à lui laisser ta voiture et il te la ramène demain. Attends je vais lui proposer.

Il s'élança vers Tyler avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire un geste. Quand j'arrivai vers eux, je vis que tout était arrangé et que mon cavalier partait, je lui courus après car je lui étais reconnaissante de sa gentillesse et l'embrassai amicalement. Il parut content mais gêné par mon geste. Il se sauva en me promettant de rapporter ma voiture le lendemain après-midi.

Galamment Edward m'ouvrit la portière de sa volvo et il retint ma main entre ses doigts plus longtemps que nécessaire. Le trajet fut rapide et nous ne disions rien, seuls nos sourires prouvaient que nous étions heureux d'être ensemble. Arrivés devant la maison, il me regarda tendrement.

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit avant ton retour de vacances, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, j'ai encore des valises à terminer et un frigo à remplir et ça va m'occuper toute la journée. Puis je décolle dimanche à midi pour Phoenix. Et toi, que vas tu faire de tes vacances ?

- Penser à toi et attendre ton retour en croisant les doigts ! Dit il sérieusement.

Je rougis violemment, sa phrase me mit mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas encore réfléchir aux conséquences de mon choix, je me doutais qu'il provoquerait de la douleur mais cette situation ne pouvait pas continuer sans que nous souffrions encore plus tous les trois. J'avais les cartes en main et je devais me conduire honnêtement, quitte à rester seule.

Il vint rapidement m'aider à sortir de sa voiture et il m'attira contre lui. Je levai la tête et perdis la connexion avec mon cerveau en me noyant dans un océan vert où je pouvais lire tout l'amour et le désir qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et posai mes lèvres sur sa bouche tentante. Il ne bougea pas, alors je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et me collai contre son corps. Notre baiser devint passionné, nos bouches s'entrouvrirent en même temps et je retrouvai sur sa langue le goût du dernier soda que nous avions partagé. Le mélange acide du citron et de la menthe devait être aphrodisiaque car je me sentis submergée par une bouffée de désir, soudain je voulais plus que ce simple baiser. Mes mains caressaient sa nuque et ses cheveux et je resserrai mon étreinte. Je ne me contrôlai plus et il le sentit, il me repoussa doucement et me maintint à bout de bras.

- Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi ce baiser ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Interrogea t-il perplexe.

Le son de sa voix me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, je me ressaisis. Je le regardai, ses yeux brillaient mais je n'aurai su dire s'il était ému ou triste. Incapable d'expliquer ma conduite, je grimaçai un pauvre sourire et reculai.

- Bella, explique moi. Dis moi ce que ça signifie pour toi. Implora t-il.

Plantée devant lui, je faisais la carpe en manque d'eau. Ma bouche s'ouvrait mais mes cordes vocales refusaient de vibrer. Il prit ma main et m'escorta jusqu'au perron, il se pencha et déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres qui en voulaient plus. Il se détourna et avança vers sa voiture.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, parce que je veux emmener ce souvenir de toi en vacances, parce que tu me plais, parce que je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille paumée, parce que tu es trop beau, parce ce que je...

J'avais lancé tout ça sans réfléchir, sans me rendre compte de la portée de mes paroles. Ma voix haut perchée avait diminué d'intensité pour se terminer dans un souffle. Il avait stoppé net dès le premier mot et il demeurait là, me présentant son dos. Puis d'un coup, il pivota et fut sur moi en une fraction de seconde, cette fois ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative du baiser. Ce fut électrisant, excitant et je participai avec ferveur à cette bataille de langues dont personne ne devait sortir vaincu. Nos mains fébriles caressaient nos corps à travers les tissus et si nous n'avions pas été devant chez mon père, notre désir de l'autre aurait tout emporté pour que nos peaux se touchent enfin.

Je calmai la flamme qui nous consumait en me souvenant que Charlie avait le sommeil léger et qu'il avait sûrement entendu la voiture s'arrêter devant chez lui. Je m'extirpai de ses bras avec douceur et lui souris. Il me fixa.

- Je t'aime Bella. Tu es celle que je veux près de moi pour avancer, j'ai envie de tout partager avec toi, je veux être celui à qui tu penses quand tu te réveilles, quand tu t'endors. Ne l'oublie jamais, tu es la fille dont je rêve depuis toujours. Reviens moi vite.

Déstabilisée par sa déclaration, je baissai la tête.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, tu as même failli le dire. J'espère juste que ce que tu ressens pour moi est plus fort que ce que tu éprouves pour Jacob Black.

Je grognai, je ne voulais pas entendre parler de quelqu'un d'autre, pas à cet instant, c'était le notre, juste Edward et moi, Jacob n'avait pas sa place ici.

- S'il te plaît Edward, ne gâche pas ce moment. Je veux qu'il reste parfait dans mon esprit.

- Moi aussi et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Jamais. Murmura t-il.

Il me pressa contre son torse musclé et je frissonnai, les fourmillements du désir montaient en moi.

- Rentre chez toi maintenant avant que je t'enlève, j'ai une terrible envie de te déshabiller et de te faire l'amour là tout de suite et je sais que tu ne diras pas non. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer. Le jour où nous coucherons ensemble, je veux que tu sois sure de toi et qu'il n'y ait que moi et rien que moi dans tes pensées.

Enivrée par ses paroles pourtant si sensées, je posai mes lèvres dans l'échancrure de sa chemise et goûtai le sel de sa peau douce. Il avait raison, si je disais oui à cet homme si sexy, à ce corps si sensuel, que se passerait il le lendemain ? Je reculai et à mon tour déposai un tendre baiser sur sa bouche si belle, puis je rentrai chez moi sans dire un mot.

Je m'adossai contre la porte et restai immobile à revivre dans ma tête ces moments merveilleux. Soudain je sursautai, Charlie me touchait le bras.

- Papa ! Mais que fais tu là ? Criai je.

- Je vérifie que tu es encore vivante. Je t'ai parlé mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu as l'intention de dormir debout contre la porte d'entrée ?

- Mais non, je réfléchissais à la soirée. Mentis je, juste un peu.

- Bien ma fille, et si tu allais méditer tout cela dans ton lit, ce serait mieux, non ? Rigola t-il.

Je bougeai enfin et me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

- Comment es tu rentrée ? Je n'ai pas reconnu le vacarme de ta voiture.

- Edward. Prononçai je délicatement, je me délectai de la sonorité de ces syllabes.

- Ah bon ? Et Tyler, tu l'as laissé au bal ?

- Non, il a pris ma voiture, il la rapportera demain dans la journée.

Il hocha, je crus qu'il en avait terminé avec les questions mais c'éait mal connaitre Charlie.

- Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait devant ma porte pendant presque une heure ?

Je me refermai brusquement et foudroyai mon père du regard avant de répliquer.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, papa !

- Tout ce qui te touche me regarde, Bella. Et j'espère que ce jeune homme qui a osé piquer la cavalière d'un autre, ne t'a rien fait qui mérite que je sorte mon arme de service. Grogna t-il.

Je grimpai les marches à toute allure, puis m'arrêtai sur le palier.

- Dis toi bien, mon cher papa, que quoiqu'il m'ait fait, j'étais consentante ! Consentante, tu as bien entendu ! Alors tu ranges ton arme et tu me laisses vivre ma vie ! Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit ma fille, mais on reparle demain.

- Sûrement pas. Hurlai je avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre.

Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et repris mes rêves où les mains d'Edward avaient le premier rôle. Je retrouvai la douceur de ses caresses à travers le fin tissu de ma robe. J'imaginai quel plaisir j'aurai eu à les avoir directement sur ma peau, je gémis de frustration et finis par m'endormir comme ça, mes chaussures de fille encore accrochées à mes pieds.


	12. Chapter 12

**On approche de la fin. **

**Sochic, tu connais bien ma Bella! râle pas, elle va encore papillonner une dernière fois, (3 petits mots rajoutés rien que pour toi!)**

**Smilepika. Merci pour ta review et je suis contente de savoir que tu as pu t'attacher à ma version des personnages.**

**Miss-Carlota. Merci beaucoup. Et il n'y aura que 13 chapitres.**

**Larosesurleau. ma Bella est loin d'être parfaite... elle est humaine. T'inquiète pas pour Jacob, il a droit à sa soirée.**

**Nedwige Stew. ne me frappe pas, mais Jacob aussi a droit a un petit moment avec Bella. il faut qu'elle puisse choisir...**

**Grazie. il me plait bien mon Edward et j'adoré écrire la scène en eux.**

**Bonne lecture. La fin est écrite, elle sera en ligne vendredi au plus tard, le temps que je corrige. **

* * *

La lumière du jour me réveilla, mon réveil indiquait 11.07. je m'étirai et rigolai en voyant que j'avais perdu une chaussure. Me voilà transformée en Cendrillon, Edward serait il mon prince charmant ? En tout cas, il l'avait été toute la soirée et je me rendis compte que j'avais bien de la chance que ce soit un gars bien, il aurait pu profiter de la situation, j'en avais autant envie que lui et ce matin, j'aurai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps en pensant à Jake. J'étais pressée tout à coup d'être à Phoenix et de voir lequel des deux me manquerait le plus.

Je sautai du lit et fonçai directement sous la douche. Une fois redevenue présentable, en jean et tee-shirt, je descendis déjeuner. Charlie avait déserté la maison et un petit mot m'attendait.

_- Je suis à la pêche. A ce soir. On a une discussion à reprendre. Bisous. Ton père qui t'aime._

Je bougonnai en avalant mes céréales, quelle tête de mule ! Maintenant je savais d'où je tenais mon entêtement légendaire. Je passai l'heure suivante à remplir le congel et le frigo de petits plats pour mon père qui ne savait pas se nourrir convenablement sans moi. Puis je montai terminer ma valise, je souriais en y entassant des habits légers que je n'avais portés à Forks, j'allais revoir le soleil et profiter de sa chaleur.

Vers 5h, je reconnus le moteur de mon antiquité et dévalai les escaliers pour l'accueillir. Je fus surprise de voir se garer simultanément Tyler et Jake. Le bruit de la golf avait été masqué par le vacarme de ma voiture.

- Salut Ty. Bien rentré ? Demandai je au garçon qui me tendait les clefs de mon véhicule.

- Super et toi ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

Je croisai le regard attentif de Jake et je devins écarlate.

- Oui, oui. Très bien, merci Tyler. Salut Jake, tu es un peu en avance pour aller manger. Rajoutai-je d'un ton exagérément joyeux.

- Je ne suis pas là pour toi, mais pour la voiture de Crowley. Répliqua t-il froidement.

- Hou-la, si t'es de mauvais poil, on va annuler la soirée. Je préfère rester toute seule chez moi que de sortir avec un grincheux qui n'a pas envie de me voir. Rétorquai je encore plus sèchement.

- Je suis toujours heureux de te voir Bella, mais certaine de tes réactions me font souffrir. Reprit il plus gentiment.

Je ne dis rien et les laissai discuter devant le moteur de Tyler. Je remontai finir mes bagages puis une heure après je redescendis avec un bouquin et m'assis sur le perron pour les regarder travailler. Ils étaient plein de cambouis et rigolaient pour une raison obscure en farfouillant dans l'antre de la voiture. Curieuse je m'approchai d'eux et regardai l'enchevêtrement de tuyaux, de câbles, de boulons sans rien y voir de comique. Mais comme la curiosité est un vilain défaut, je payai mon erreur. Jake se redressa d'un bond et posa ses mains sur mes joues, puis il admira son œuvre, il regarda Ty et ils éclatèrent de rire. Je protestai et fis demi-tour mais mon bel indien m'attrapa par la main.

- Attend Bella, il manque un truc. Rigola t-il.

Et il essuya son index sur le bout de mon nez.

- Maintenant, tu es parfaite ! Une vraie petite mécano !

Il avait dit cela avec un tel sérieux que je ne pus que lever les yeux au ciel. Tyler monta dans sa voiture et le moteur vrombit au quart de tour, son sourire fit plaisir à voir.

- Merci Jacob, t'es vraiment un as de la mécanique. Pour le règlement on fait comme a dit. Tu viens à la maison quand tu veux.

- T'inquiète Tyler. J'oublie jamais les dettes des autres ! Ricana Jake.

Nous regardâmes Ty partir et j'offris un verre au travailleur. Il en profita pour se laver les mains tandis que je montai dans la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller le visage. Quand je sortis, il était adossé au mur en face de moi, il me fit son fabuleux sourire ensoleillé.

- Te voilà redevenue toute belle. Dit il tendrement.

- La faute à qui si j'étais sale ? Grommelai je.

- Faut pas mettre son nez dans ce qu'on ne connaît pas.

Je sentis que sa phrase avait un double sens, mais je ne relevai pas, je n'avais pas le courage de me chamailler avec lui. On aurait toute la soirée pour cela. Je passai devant lui pour redescendre dans la cuisine, mais il m'agrippa par le bras et me força à lui faire face.

- Est ce que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Masen hier soir ?

Merde ! Pourquoi faisait il cela ? Pourquoi ce merveilleux moment que je voulais garder précieusement au fond de ma mémoire devait il transformer en gêne et en culpabilité face à Jake ? Je ne répondis pas et me dégageai de son emprise. Il me suivit en silence, mais dès que je lui eus tendue son verre de soda, il insista.

- Bella, tu as passé la soirée avec lui, tu l'as laissé te raccompagner, dois je comprendre que tu as fait ton choix ?

Je m'étais promis de ne jamais leur mentir.

- Jake, quoiqu'il se soit passé hier soir, primo cela ne te regarde pas et deuzio tu sauras ma décision à mon retour de Phoenix.

Mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui te fait rougir et j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir si tu le choisis, lui.

Il souffrait réellement, je le voyais à ses traits crispés et à ses yeux qui avaient perdu leur flamme. Je m'en voulus terriblement, il n'aurait jamais du deviner, j'aurai pu être plus prudente et maîtriser mes émotions. Je posai ma paume sur son bras.

- Il ne s'est pas passé ce que tu imagines dans ton esprit dévergondé, Jake.

Et je l'avais regretté sur l'instant, mais Edward avait eu raison, j'aurai eu encore plus de remords si nous avions fait l'amour avant que je sois claire avec le quileute et avec moi-même.

- Mais je te promets que je ne veux plus de cette situation, quand je reviendrai, j'aurai pris une décision et vous serez les premiers à la connaître.

- Je te crois Bella, alors on sort quand même... tous les deux... ce soir ? Hésita t-il.

- Bien sur, je te dois un dîner et nous irons où tu veux. Confirmai je.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son beau visage et il mit sa main sur la mienne toujours sur son bras.

- Alors je vais rentrer chez moi. Je dois te faire honneur et je n'ai pas la tenue idéale.

Je confirmai en examinant son jean usé et son vieux tee-shirt taché de graisse et d'huile de moteur. Il finit son verre d'une traite, embrassa mon front et disparut dans sa golf. Je me détendis enfin, la soirée allait être difficile à gérer mais je lui devais bien ça. Et puis, au fond de moi, je savais bien que je désirais passer du temps avec lui.

Quand il revint, j'étais prête, moi aussi j'avais fait un effort, je portais un jupon bleu et une blouse bouffante qui me donnait un air tzigane. Cela correspondait plus à mon style que la robe de la veille et cela s'harmonisait plus à l'allure de Jake. Charlie n'était pas revenu de la pêche alors j'écrivis en réponse à son petit mot.

_- Je suis au restaurant avec Jacob. N'oublie que je décolle demain à midi de Seattle. Bonne nuit. Bisous. PS : Discussion close !_

Jake me détailla des pieds à la tête et s'attarda sur mes lèvres que le gloss faisait scintiller.

- C'est bon ? T'as fini de me mater ! Râlai je.

- Oh non ! J'adore te regarder, tu es tellement attirante. Siffla t-il.

Je haussai les épaules et montai dans la golf en soupirant, mais sincèrement flattée. Il nous amena dans un petit restaurant à l'entrée de Port Angeles, apparemment il connaissait bien les patrons et nous fumes traités comme des VIP. Sa compagnie était toujours très agréable et nous passâmes la soirée à discuter, rire, nous chamailler sans que jamais il ne fasse d'allusion à Edward et je me détendais au fur et à mesure des minutes qui filaient.

En sortant du restaurant, nous nous promenâmes dans les rues, en délirant devant les vitrines que nous nous imaginions en train de cambrioler avant d'être poursuivis par un Charlie armé qui ne pourrait se décider à tirer sur sa propre fille. Jake captura ma main entre ses grands doigts et je ne la retirai pas assez rapidement même si je savais qu'il allait se faire des illusions. Pour être franche, j'aimais le contact de sa peau un peu rugueuse mais si masculine.

- Tu veux bien me ramener, il est presque minuit. Demandai je soudain.

- Bien sur Cendrillon, tu as peur que ma voiture se transforme en citrouille ? Se moqua t-il.

Cendrillon ? Il avait bien dit Cendrillon ? Je ne connaissais pas cette version où elle avait deux princes charmants pour elle toute seule ! Certaines diraient qu'elle était sacrement veinarde, et moi, je pensais qu'elle était vraiment en galère ! Vivement demain que je parte d'ici et que je retrouve mes neurones et avec, ma capacité à prendre une décision.

- Hou-hou Bella, redescend sur terre !

Jacob gesticulait devant moi en moulinant de ses grands bras. J'éclatai de rire et détalai en courant. Il me rattrapa en moins de cinquante mètres et me fit voler autour de lui. Je m'accrochais fermement à son cou, écrasée contre son torse, et je riais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Avec lui, je redevenais cette petite fille qui s'amusait d'un rien. A ce moment précis, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans notre étreinte, mais c'était avant que mes yeux ne croisent son regard amoureux. Mon rire cessa très vite et je me laissai glisser contre lui jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent le sol. Je me dégageai de son emprise et nous partîmes main dans la main jusqu'à la voiture. Pour ne pas avoir à discuter, nous chantâmes tout le trajet de retour. Dès que le moteur s'arrêta, j'embrassai sa joue, je voulais sortir de la voiture et filer vers ma maison, mon refuge. Je devais fuir.

- Bella ! Tu ne vas pas me quitter comme ça !

Il agrippait mon bras, me fixant de ses prunelles brunes.

- J'ai pas droit à un vrai baiser, moi ? Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Oui bien sur. Non absolument pas. Je pataugeais encore dans mes pensées. Au secours, je réclamais une greffe de neurones. Mais je mourrais d'envie de savoir, il le fallait. Jake me troublait, c'était évident mais est ce que ce baiser aurait le même effet sur moi que celui de la veille ? Alors je cédai, pas uniquement à la demande de ce bel indien, mais aussi à mes pulsions et me rapprochai de lui.

Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et guettant une réaction de ma part, il avança sa tête lentement. Je croisai mes doigts derrière sa nuque et l'embrassai tout d'abord tendrement, puis mon corps se tendit vers le sien et nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné qui déclencha en moi des sensations exaltantes. Il avait plaqué une de ses mains derrière ma tête et l'autre sous mon bras pour me rapprocher de lui, j'étais couchée en travers de la voiture, coincée entre le volant et ses pectoraux. Avec la promiscuité de nos corps je pouvais ressentir que Jake était crispé et qu'il refusait de se laisser aller complètement.

Mes mains jouaient avec ses cheveux et il grogna. J'ouvris les yeux et croisai les étincelles du désir et d'autre chose, peut être de la crainte ? Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et lui souris.

- Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée, Jake.

Il refusait de me lâcher et je sentais contre ma poitrine, son cœur qui battait irrégulièrement. Sa bouche fondit une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres et cette fois, il laissa son amour le guider. Ce fut voluptueux et enivrant comme un cocktail où le sucre du sirop cache la puissance de l'alcool et une nouvelle fois, je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes. Mes mains s'appartenaient et découvraient les muscles puissants de Jake, je gémissais de bien être et m'abandonnais dans l'étau de ses biceps.

Ses doigts glissaient doucement sur ma hanche et descendaient sur mes cuisses mais je captai toute la retenue de ses mouvements. Il semblait avoir peur de perdre la maîtrise de son propre corps et il restait très prudent alors que je me liquéfiai contre lui.

Soudain la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit brusquement. J'essayai de me dégager pour retourner sur mon siège, mais Jake était figé, il ne prêta aucune attention à l'intrus et me fixait inquiet.

- Bella ! Tu rentres tout de suite !

- Papa !

J'avais hurlé de peur, de honte et de rage contre Charlie qui envahissait ma vie privée.

- Quant à toi, jeune homme, tu lâches ma fille. Tout de suite !

- Papa, arrête de jouer au père tyrannique ! Je ne suis plus un bébé !

- Ah oui ! Ça reste à prouver, ta conduite est...

- Quoi papa ? Tu es choqué ? Tu as oublié ce que c'est d'être jeune ? On s'embrassait c'est tout.

- Je connais les hormones des ados et je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé !

J'embrassai Jacob et lui fis une petite grimace contrite puis m'arrachai de ses bras et de sa voiture en tremblant de colère.

- Rentre chez toi Jacob. Ne prend pas cet air inquiet, c'est ma fille, je ne vais pas la battre.

- Bonnes vacances Bella et vivement ton retour. Je t'attends. Cria Jake en démarrant.

Charlie claqua la porte d'entrée et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Quel est ton problème ma fille ? Hier c'était le fils Masen et ce soir Jacob, et demain tu ramènes qui ? Hurla t-il.

- Papa ne te mêle pas de ma vie, s'il te plaît. Répondis je sur le même ton.

- Mais à quoi tu joues ? Deux garçons ! Tu penses à ta réputation ? Forks n'est qu'une petite ville. Ajouta t-il un léger dégoût dans la voix.

- Ne me juge pas ! Pas toi, pas mon père ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Je fondis en larme, Charlie m'attira contre lui et me caressa les cheveux comme quand j'étais une petite fille.

- Papa, je suis perdue... ils me plaisent tous les deux... c'est pour ça que... je veux aller à Phoenix. Pour m'éloigner, pour y voir clair en moi, tu comprends ? Marmonnai je entre deux sanglots.

- Alors tu as raison et j'espère de tout cœur que tu trouveras la réponse à ta question parce que je ne te permettrai pas de te perdre comme ça entre deux garçons. Si je peux t'aider, dis le moi.

Il s'était calmé et il redevenait le père aimant et maladroit que j'aimais tant. Il me berçait gauchement, nous étions tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées. Il m'entraîna au premier étage et il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je me déshabillai, me démaquillai sommairement et me blottis sous ma couette. Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement et je me levai plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit. A 7h j'étais lavée, habillée et pressée de m'envoler pour le soleil.

Juste avant que je ne n'éteigne mon téléphone pour monter dans l'avion, je reçus deux messages, comme si leurs créateurs étaient en phase.

_- Jacob : - Je t'aime. J'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier, mais je veux que tu le saches. Je t'embrasse._

_- Edward : - Reviens moi vite. La semaine va être longue sans toi. Je croise les doigts. Je t'embrasse._

Je souris et l'hôtesse qui vérifiait mon billet le prit pour elle et très gentiment elle me demanda de ranger mon mobile.

Phoenix. J'avais l'impression d'être partie depuis des siècles alors qu'il n'y avait que 3 mois que je vivais à Forks. 3 mois que j'avais été projetée contre les casiers du lycée par les deux apollons qui depuis faisaient battre mon cœur. Ma mère m'attendait à l'aéroport, elle était magnifique, mon départ ne l'avait pas traumatisée et j'en étais heureuse. Je retrouvai avec une pointe de nostalgie la chambre que j'avais pourtant laissée sans regret et je me mis à pleurer en tombant sur le lit.

Renée me laissa tranquille, elle avait grandi en mon absence et je lui fus reconnaissante de ce respect soudain. Elle voulut organiser une soirée avec mes anciens amis de lycée, mais je n'y tenais pas et elle n'insista pas. Deuxième preuve de sa maturité nouvelle, autrefois elle aurait tout préparer avant mon arrivée et j'aurai été mise devant le fait accompli. Je souhaitais surtout rester seule et me détendre au soleil de l'Arizona.

Phil et Renée m'emmenèrent au restaurant pour fêter mon arrivée et ils restèrent décents. Ils avaient apparemment décidé de ne pas me gêner pendant mon séjour. J'étais très contente de les revoir et je me surpris à penser à un retour définitif, ce serait une bonne façon de régler mon problème. Mais je me leurrai, ce serait encore une fuite et je m'engueulai en me traitant de lâche.

- Alors Bella, tu es venue faire une cure de soleil et de vitamine D ! Avoue que tu ne supportes plus la grisaille de Forks et de ses habitants ! Me taquina Phil.

- Eh Phil, c'est pas gentil ça ! Je te rappelle que moi aussi je suis née dans ce coin paumé. Grogna ma mère.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, elle défendait la ville de son enfance, elle qui était la première à critiquer le climat humide, les forets trop vertes, les chemins toujours boueux et surtout la mentalité étriquée de ce coin des États-Unis où la civilisation n'arrivait pas. Elle rabâchait cela sans arrêt et là, elle reprenait Phil pour ses propos taquins. Ou était ma mère ? Qui l'avait changée en cet ange de tolérance ?

- C'est vrai que le soleil me manque un peu, mais les gens ne sont pas tristes. Ils sont comme partout je suppose, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts.

- Alors tu as réussi à te faire des amis ? Demanda t-il.

- Bien sur, j'en ai plusieurs et même une meilleure amie si je puis dire, tu vois maman tout arrive.

Renée m'avait toujours reproché de ne pas avoir une copine, une vraie complice, vous voyez celle à qui on raconte tout, celle avec laquelle on fait des bêtises, celle qui partage nos petits chagrins et nos premiers émois. Elle trouvait que j'avais toujours des relations superficielles avec les filles. Peut être parce que celles que j'avais rencontrées jusque là n'étaient pas assez bien pour moi, ou plutôt c'était moi qui n'étais pas assez bien pour elles.

- Mais je n'en doutais pas, ma fille. Tu m'as dit qu'elle s'appelait Angela, c'est ça ?

- Oui Angela Weber, c'est la fille du pasteur.

- Oh ! Il a eu une fille cet idiot ! Il a trouvé une femme qui l'a épousé ! Je pensais qu'il finirait seul et vieux garçon.

- Tu le connais ?

- Oh oui, il était dans ma classe, tu sais quand j'ai quitté le lycée de la réserve. Il me détestait parce que j'étais indienne et le faisait savoir, mais je m'en foutais complètement. J'étais protégé par ton père et Weber a du la fermer. Charlie pouvait être effrayant parfois, mais avec moi il était si tendre et si protecteur. C'était mon chevalier servant.

Renée redevint un instant cette jeune fille pleine d'illusions qui avait cru que Charlie Swan l'emmènerait loin de Forks. Je compris que ma mère avait été sincèrement amoureuse de mon père mais que cet amour n'avait pas suffit à lui faire abandonner ses chimères.

- En tout cas, Angela ne ressemble pas à son père, elle est gentille, sociable et ne critique personne. Elle sort même avec un quileute. Dis je pour la ramener parmi nous.

- Ah oui ? Et son père ne dit rien ?

Alors je lui racontai la scène devant le lycée sans mentionner les propos du pasteur contre elle. Renée rigola et philosopha sur l'ironie de la vie.

- Et toi Bella ? Tu as trouvé un amoureux à Forks ? Questionna brutalement Phil.

Je piquai du nez dans mon assiette et des images d'Edward et Jacob traversèrent mon cerveau. Je sentais la chaleur de mes joues, je devais ressembler à une tomate et je ne répondis pas.

- Phil, laisse la tranquille, elle ne va pas te raconter ses histoires de cœur. C'est une ado. Me protégea ma mère.

- Ah bon, ben tant pis. Je voulais juste savoir si elle avait trouvé un bel indien. Moi je trouve que les quileutes ont beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de charme. Susurra t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant les indiens ! Rigolai je pour qu'il m'oublie.

- Les indiens non ! Mais les indiennes, oh oui ! Et j'ai la chance d'en avoir une et demie à ma table !

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur et je me retrouvai dans mon lit, contente d'être revenue ici me changer les idées. Mais mes rêves me ramenèrent à Forks, j'étais dans la foret juste derrière la maison, Edward m'enlaçait et je me laissai aller dans ses bras, soudain Jake apparaissait et je me jetais contre lui et m'abandonnais contre son torse. Ce fut toute la nuit comme ça, je passai de l'un à l'autre sans honte, ni scrupule. Une vraie girouette !

Le lendemain, je passai ma journée dans le jardin à lire ou écouter de la musique. Ma mère revint dans l'après-midi avec une jeune fille à peine plus jeune que moi, elle s'appelait Nessie et c'était la fille des nouveaux voisins. Une jolie rousse aux yeux dorés, elle était timide et très douce. Nous nous entendîmes très bien et passâmes le reste de la semaine ensemble. Elle parlait peu d'elle, elle disait qu'elle avait la vie banale d'une fille dont les parents étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais aussi très protecteurs avec elle. Elle enviait ma liberté et m'écoutait attentivement lui raconter ma vie à Forks. Je me confiais beaucoup et un jour elle me surprit par une remarque.

- Tu me dis que tu n'as pas d'amoureux mais il y a un garçon qui te plaît plus que les autres non ?

- Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Demandai je étonnée.

- Parce qu'il y un prénom qui revient sans arrêt dans ta bouche, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?

- Non et j'aimerais bien que tu me dises lequel.

- Oh non, je vais te laisser en prendre conscience toute seule. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes influencer.

Je grognai, tempêtai, menaçai mais rien ne la fit changer d'avis. Puis j'insistais, plus elle se marrait et me disait de me poser les bonnes questions. Cette fille avait une maturité et un sens de l'observation que je lui enviai. J'aurai voulu qu'elle confirme ce que je ressentais, car j'avais remarqué qu'une image revenait souvent dans ma tête.

Finalement le vendredi, veille de mon départ, je savais ce que je devais faire et je me sentais apaisée et enfin redevenue moi-même. Renée et Phil invitèrent la famille de Nessie pour mon dernier repas à Phoenix. Ce fut une agréable soirée avec des gens simples et ouverts d'esprit. Ils jouèrent avec Renée à celui qui raconte l'anecdote la plus drôle sur son enfant. Nessie et moi levions régulièrement les yeux au ciel avant de nous cacher le visage de honte. A minuit ils prirent congé et c'est un peu triste que je promis à Nessie de lui donner des nouvelles et de revenir régulièrement chez ma mère.

- La prochaine fois peut être que tu viendras avec ton amoureux, je serais heureuse de le rencontrer. Me dit elle.

- De toutes façons, Renée voudra le connaître alors je viendrai avec lui, promis.

Le lendemain je décollai pour Seattle avec ma réponse dans mes bagages. Renée pleurnicha un peu mais Phil lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle rougit. Je n'essayai même pas de deviner ce qu'il avait dit, je me doutais que c'était une promesse coquine. Ils avaient été tellement sages pendant une semaine qu'ils devaient être impatient de rattraper le temps perdu à cause de moi.

Une fois dans l'avion, je m'autorisai à penser à Forks et à ma décision. Elle était irrévocable, je savais lequel des deux avait le plus d'importance à mes yeux. Je me souvins du goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes et je mourrais d'envie de revivre ce moment. Bien sur je savais qu'il y aurait des grincement de dents et des choses qui allaient changer dans ma vie quotidienne mais j'étais enfin sure de moi et de mes sentiments.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà, c'est fini. **

**Je vous laisse lire. **

* * *

Charlie resta avec moi le dimanche matin et je lui racontai ma semaine avec Renée. Il souriait en écoutant les dernières lubies de ma mère.

- Et toi mon petit papa, tu as passé une bonne semaine ?

- Oui, très bonne. Dit il en prenant un air un peu niais.

- Je suppose que tu as passé pas mal de temps chez Clearwater...

Il rougit, mais me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je le reconnais, j'ai été souvent invité chez Sue. Ses enfants nous ont laissés seuls et j'ai apprécié ces moments avec elle. Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé la femme qu'il me faut. Tu sais qu'elle adore pêcher ?

Je l'embrassai tendrement sur la joue.

- Je suis très heureuse pour toi, il était temps que tu tournes la page.

- Merci ma fille. Maintenant je pense que nous allons avancer doucement, on ne veut blesser personne et je ne sais pas si Leah est vraiment prête à me voir tous les jours.

- T'inquiète pas, papa. Leah a compris que sa mère doit continuer à vivre et elle ne fera rien contre vous.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Parce qu'on en a discuté toutes les deux.

Il fronça les sourcils et grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Puis il décrocha sa veste et m'annonça qu'il devait se rendre au poste. Je fis un peu de ménage, ce fut assez rapide, Charlie n'était pas resté souvent à la maison. A 2 heures, je pris ma voiture et roulai jusque chez Angela, je savais qu'elle serait chez elle comme tous les dimanches. Elle restait en famille et souvent allait promener ses petits frères dans la foret ou sur la plage. Je la trouvais justement en train d'essayer de convaincre un de ses frères d'enfiler ses bottes de pluie pour faire une balade dans les bois. Elle m'accueillit avec un immense sourire.

- Hé salut Bella. Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà revenue de Phoenix.

- Salut Angie. Je suis arrivée tard dans la soirée. Je te dérange ?

- Pas du tout, au contraire, viens te promener avec nous, on en profitera pour bavarder toutes les deux. Dit elle joyeusement.

Je les suivis jusqu'à une petite clairière où les garçons nous firent jouer au ballon. Puis comme tous les enfants, ils se lassèrent et nous reprîmes notre balade. Ils couraient devant en chahutant et Angela et moi discutions en les surveillant.

- Alors comment ça va avec ton père ?

- Mieux, il me reparle. Bien sur nous n'abordons pas les sujets qui fâchent mais au moins ça détend l'atmosphère et c'est plus cool pour ma mère et les garçons.

- Et tu as pu voir Embry cette semaine ?

- Oui, oui. Presque tous les jours, soit j'allais à la Push, soit on se retrouvait vers chez toi, je laissai ma voiture devant ta maison, comme mon père ne savait pas que tu étais partie, il pouvait croire que nous étions ensemble, au cas où...

- Tu deviens machiavélique, ma petite Angie ! L'amour te fait faire des choses inconvenantes, comme dirait ton pasteur de père. Rigolai je.

- C'est de sa faute, s'il me laissait vivre ma vie tranquillement, on n'en serait pas là. Se défendit elle.

- Je te taquine, tu as bien raison de protéger ton point de vue et ton amour pour le bel Embry !

- Tu sais que j'ai du subir une conversation sur le sexe avec ma mère ! C'était affreux ! Je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux était la plus gênée mais elle y tenait, alors j'ai du l'écouter jusqu'au bout. J'ai eu droit à tout, risque de grossesse, MST, et surtout perte de ma virginité. Bien entendu, elle voudrait que nous pratiquions l'abstinence, mais en même temps, elle m'a dit qu'on trouvait des distributeurs de préservatifs un peu partout ! J'hallucinais !

Je me marrai franchement en imaginant madame Weber parcourant les magasins de Forks à la recherche de préservatifs pour sa fille.

- Ça doit faire partie du rôle de parent, j'ai eu cette conversation avec Renée il y a quelques années, mais j'avais pas de petit copain alors je suppose que c'était moins gênant pour moi. Et alors, vous avez trouvé les distributeurs ? Demandai je en pouffant de rire.

Elle me donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en rougissant. Je changeai de conversation.

- Sinon quoi de neuf à Forks pendant une semaine ?

- Les gars ont commencé leurs travaux d'intérêt général et le juge n'a pas été très cool. Par groupe de deux, ils doivent nettoyer le lycée, décoller les chewing-gum sous les tables, sur le sol, repeindre les barrières, et débroussailler tout le tour des bâtiments.

- Waouh, on va avoir un lycée tout beau, tout propre.

- Et il a choisi les binômes lui même ! Si tu avais vu leurs têtes quand ils sont revenus de l'audience, surtout celles de Paul et Jake ! Avec Embry, on n'osait pas rire, mais je te jure que ça valait le détour. Dis elle en se marrant encore.

- Raconte, qui est avec qui ?

- Sam et Emmett, Paul et Edward, Jake et James, Quill avec Carlisle et Seth avec Jasper.

- Hou-la ! Le juge a fait fort. Je me demande s'ils vont tenir jusqu'au bout. Et ça va durer combien de temps ?

- Ils ont 120h à faire et c'est le directeur Greene qui décide des horaires. Ils ont déjà bossé pendant la semaine, mais ils vont encore être coincés plusieurs samedis matins d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Si ça pouvait leur permettre de se connaître un peu, ça serait bien. Rêvai je

- Je pense que c'est ce que veut le juge, pour certains ça peut marcher mais à mon avis, James et Paul ne seront jamais amis ! Et Edward et Jake non plus. Dis donc en parlant de ces deux là, si tu me donnais le résultat de tes cogitations Phoenixiennes ! Est ce que tu as fait un choix ?

Elle s'était arrêtée et me regardait fixement, ses petits frères jouaient aux soldats en crapahutant par dessus des troncs et nous nous assîmes en face d'eux.

- Ils m'ont manqué tous les deux. Au début, j'avais du mal à voir lequel remplissait ma petite tête, puis j'ai arrêté de chercher et j'ai laissé les images venir toute seule. J'ai aussi beaucoup discuté avec ma nouvelle voisine et maintenant je sais lequel j'aime vraiment. Ça va être dur parce que je me rends compte que l'autre va souffrir et que je vais regretter son amitié, mais j'ai pris une décision et demain je leur dirai.

- Alors qui ? Dis moi !

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

- Allez Bella, je suis ta copine, tu peux bien me le dire ! Implora t-elle.

- Non, non. J'ai promis qu'ils seraient les premiers au courant et je vais m'y tenir.

Elle se releva un peu vexée de ne pas avoir réussi à me faire parler, et nous continuèrent notre route jusqu'à la plage.

- Et tu comptes leur dire quand ?

- Demain après les cours, je vais leur demander de passer chez moi.

- Tu vas leur dire à tous les deux en même temps ? T'es folle ou quoi ? Gronda t-elle.

- Ben ça me paraît mieux qu'ils le sachent en même temps, mais je demanderai à Charlie d'être à la maison au cas où je ne puisse pas gérer. Me justifiai je

- Tu es complètement folle ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je viendrai aussi avec Embry, il faudra quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Jake, il va être détruit. Cria t-elle.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je vais choisir Edward ? Criai je à mon tour.

Elle se tut et m'observa attentivement, puis elle haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter.

- J'en sais rien, mais je connais plus Jacob qu'Edward, puisque que je le vois souvent à la Push. Mais je demanderai à Alice de venir avec nous, elle sera sûrement accompagner de Jasper et comme ça, il y aura quelqu'un pour ramener Edward. Il aura besoin de quelqu'un au cas où...

- Je suis d'accord avec ton idée mais vous resterez dans la maison, je leur parlerai dehors et je vous ferai signe ok ?

Elle accepta à contrecœur, je voyais bien qu'elle désapprouvait mon idée mais rien ne me ferait changer d'avis. J'étais soulagée qu'elle ait proposé de venir avec d'autres personnes, l'un de mes deux apollons aurait besoin de réconfort, c'était évident et je me reprochais de ne pas y avoir pensé. Nous finîmes par rentrer chez elle, ses frères voulaient goûter. Je ne m'éternisais pas, le pasteur était chez lui et je ne tenais pas à rester près de lui.

Après avoir mangé en silence avec Charlie, nous étions tous les deux perdus dans nos rêves, je regagnai dans ma chambre et j'allumai mon téléphone que je n'avais pas utilisé pendant une semaine. J'avais quelques appels manqués et surtout une cinquantaine de messages. Exactement 19 d'Edward et 22 de Jacob et le reste se partageait entre Angela, Rachel, Kate et Alice. Je répondis aux filles puis je préparai un message commun pour mes beaux gosses.

_- RDV demain 5h chez moi. Tous les 3. Bises._

Les réponses ne se firent pas attendre.

_- Edward : - Enfin tu réponds. Je peux passer te voir ? Je veux savoir Bella. STP. Il n'est pas trop tard._

_- Jacob : - Bella, tu es rentrée ! Tu m'as manquée, j'arrive, sors 5 minutes._

Je n'avais aucune envie de les affronter pour le moment, je ne savais pas encore quels mots j'allais choisir et puis Angela avait raison, je ne devais pas laisser seul celui que je rejetterai.

_- Non, je ne veux voir personne ce soir. J'ai dit demain 5h. Bonne nuit._

Ils insistèrent encore tous les deux puis finirent par comprendre que je ne céderai pas et ils me laissèrent tranquille. Je me couchai et ne réussis à m'endormir que sur le matin. Toute la nuit, j'avais essayé de trouver les mots les moins blessants, même si je reconnaissais que rien ne pourrait atténuer la souffrance de celui qui allait se retrouver seul. Je pleurai souvent, j'aurai tellement aimé ne pas être la cause de cette douleur mais j'allais tout de même l'infliger.

Je me réveillai avec des maux de tête et le ventre tordu par des crampes. En me regardant dans le miroir, mon visage me fit peur, je ressemblais à un zombie, pourtant le soleil de Phoenix m'avait donné des couleurs, mais là, mon teint était verdâtre, mes yeux bouffis et rouges et mes cernes ne disparaîtraient pas sous le maquillage.

Je partis tôt pour le lycée et je fus l'une des premières à me garer sur le parking. Je me calais sur le capot de ma voiture et attendis Angela, je souriais sans conviction à ceux qui me saluaient. Je vis soudain arriver la golf et la volvo en même temps, Jake força le passage et en faisant cela il obligea Edward à reculer. Ce dernier ne voulait pas que sa voiture se retrouve avec une aile en moins. Jake vint se garer le plus près de moi et il sortit en bombant le torse. Edward, en colère, vint stopper sa voiture juste derrière la golf et il bondit de son siège rouge de haine.

Jacob le regarda venir vers lui en arborant un sourire moqueur. Edward ne le laissa pas parler et lui colla une droite qui déstabilisa le quileute. Il dut se raccrocher à sa voiture pour ne pas tomber et il se jeta sur Edward. Tout le monde leur hurlait de s'arrêter mais ils étaient hors de contrôle. Ils se tapaient dessus en s'insultant et moi, j'étais pétrifiée. Je tremblais devant la violence des coups, je vis soudain quelque chose briller entre eux et là, je hurlai. Trop tard. Je vis Jake s'effondrer sur le goudron, une tache rouge grandissait sur son tee-shirt. Edward s'écroula à genoux à coté de lui. Je me précipitai sur Jake.

- Jake, Jake. Regarde moi !

- Be...lla... suis... dé... so... lé.. par... don... Murmura t-il.

- Jacob, ça va aller, les secours vont arriver. Ne parle pas, ne bouge pas. Suppliai je.

- Je t'ai... me... Be... lla...

- Je t'aime aussi Jake. C'est toi que j'ai choisi, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas. On va être heureux ensemble. Lui répondis je en retenant mes sanglots.

J'étais à genoux à coté de lui, mes mains fortement appuyées sur sa plaie pour ralentir l'hémorragie. De mon regard, j'essayai de lui insuffler l'énergie nécessaire pour qu'il se batte, pour qu'il vive. Soudain il agrippa ma main.

- Embrasse moi. Je veux... mourir en... t'embrassant. Souffla t-il.

Ses yeux perdaient de leur éclat et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je n'avais jamais vu la vie se retirer d'un corps mais je compris qu'il allait s'éteindre dans mes bras, que rien ne le sauverait. Je me penchai vers sa bouche et l'embrassai. Il me rendit ce baiser avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Puis son visage s'affaissa et il me sourit.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

Et il arrêta de respirer, son magnifique sourire plaqué sur le visage. Sa tête bascula sur le côté et ses mains qu'il avait posées sur mes cuisses tombèrent sur le sol.

- Jake !

J'avais murmuré mais quelqu'un hurlait près de moi. Je serrai le corps de Jacob dans mes bras et le berçai contre moi. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux et mes larmes coulaient sur son cou. Soudain je sentis qu'on me tirait en arrière et je résistai, je resserrai ma prise et poussai un hurlement animal. La personne me parlait et essayait d'attraper mes mains. Cette voix était apaisante et je finis par accepter de lâcher le corps sans vie de Jacob. Je n'avais aucune conscience des mouvements autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard d'Edward qui s'était redressé et me fixait d'un regard aussi vide que celui de Jake. Je me jetai sur lui.

- Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! Tu te rends compte, il est mort. Plus jamais il ne sourira, plus jamais il rira, plus jamais tu entends ! Tu as tout gâché Edward !

Je frappai son torse avec mes poings, il ne bougeait pas, la tête baissée. Et je cognai de plus en plus fort, je voulais lui faire mal.

- Tu as tout gâché, il est mort... tout gâché... Jake... mort...

Je répétai cela sans cesse et ma litanie accompagnait chaque coup que je lui donnais. Puis je reconnus Charlie qui me recula et me plaqua contre lui alors je m'évanouis dans ses bras. Je repris mes esprits dans la voiture qui me ramenait chez moi, Angela pleurait à côté de moi. Elle me serra la main voyant que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Le docteur que Charlie avait du contacter nous attendait devant la maison. Mon père me porta jusqu'à mon lit et le docteur me fit une piqûre. Un calmant, je suppose puisque je m'endormis aussitôt.

La nuit était tombée quand je rouvris les paupières et j'eus l'impression de prendre un camion en pleine poitrine. Tout défila devant moi, je m'entendis gémir avant de pleurer. Angie qui somnolait dans un lit pliant, à côté de moi bondit sur ses pieds et vint me prendre contre elle. Nous pleurâmes longtemps, ensemble. Puis elle me proposa de manger ou au moins de boire quelque chose. Je la laissais aller descendre dans la cuisine. Je l'entendis parler, elle devait être au téléphone car je ne percevais pas d'autre voix dans la maison.

Je me levai pour aller la rejoindre, elle me gronda mais je m'écroulai sur une chaise et la regardai s'affairer. J'avais l'impression d'être sortie de mon corps et de ne pas être actrice des gestes que je faisais. Je bloquai mon cerveau et refusai de penser à Jake, je levai les yeux vers la pendule et vis qu'il était presque 10 heures du soir. Je lui demandai où était Charlie.

- Il doit être encore au poste, il a beaucoup de boulot tu sais. Me répondit elle évasive.

- Et Edward ?

Elle hésita et me regarda longuement.

- Il est en garde à vue.

- Ah. Il va aller en prison ? Murmurai je.

- Je pense que oui.

Je frissonnai et Angela me rattrapa avant que je ne glisse de ma chaise. Je réalisai subitement les conséquences de la mort de Jake.

- Tu devrais aller te doucher et te changer Bella.

Elle désigna mon tee-shirt couvert du sang de Jake avant d'ajouter.

- J'ai pu te laver les mains, mais même en dormant tu as refusé de quitter tes habits.

Je montai rapidement dans la salle de bain et me précipitai tout habillée sous l'eau chaude. Je quittai mes vêtements et me frictionnai avec hargne. Je sentais que je pleurais encore, mais cela ne me gênait pas, j'avais une chose à faire et je me dépêchais. J'enfilai rapidement des habits propres, je fis une boule de ceux qui étaient trempés et les mis dans un sac plastique. Je redescendis à toute allure et sortis de la maison.

- Bella, où vas tu ? Reviens ici. Cria Angela.

Je jetai le sac dans la poubelle et rentrai. Je bus rapidement le thé que mon amie avait préparé, je pris mon blouson et attrapai mes clefs de voiture qui pendaient à leur place près de la porte d'entrée.

- Où vas tu comme ça ? Demanda Angela.

- Je vais au poste, il faut que je vois Edward avant qu'il le transfère à la prison.

- Mais Bella, Charlie ne te laissera pas lui parler.

- J'y vais Angie. Tu viens avec moi ou tu attends ici ? Dis je sans m'occuper des objections.

Je montai dans la voiture et démarrai. Angela sauta à côté de moi, elle me regardait d'un œil inquiet, mais je m'en foutais totalement. Il fallait que je vois Edward, c'était mon obsession. Je me posai derrière la voiture de mon père et fonçai dans son bureau. Il était là, la tête entre ses mains, le visage défait. Il sursauta à mon arrivée brutale.

- Bella, mais que fait tu là ?

- Je veux voir Edward.

- C'est impossible, Bella. Il est garde à vue et personne ne peut lui parler sans son avocat.

- Papa, je m'en fous de tout ça. Il faut que je lui parle une dernière fois, s'il te plaît.

- Je n'ai pas le droit et puis je ne sais pas s'il voudra te voir. Tu l'as frappé Bella.

- Vas lui demander et je te promets que je ne le frapperai pas.

J'avais senti que je gagnai quand Charlie avait supposé qu'Edward ne voudrait pas me voir. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers les petites cellules. Il revint au bout de 2 minutes.

- Il veut bien te voir, mais tu ne restes pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Je viendrai te chercher. Pas de bêtises, promis ?

Je me dirigeai, sure de moi vers la cellule et je vis Edward. Mais ce n'était plus le jeune homme sur de lui que j'avais quitté une semaine auparavant. C'était un homme, un homme détruit par ses actes. Le regard qu'il glissa sur moi était tellement triste que je me demandai si un jour, il pourrait s'illuminer d'un sourire. Je m'approchai des barreaux mais il resta assis au fond de sa cage, les yeux dans le vague. Je demandai à Charlie d'ouvrir la grille, il accepta en grognant tout de même et j'allai m'asseoir sur le banc.

- Edward, regarde moi, s'il te plaît.

Il leva les yeux mais ne bougea pas.

- Pourquoi Edward ? Ne me dis pas que Jake est mort à cause d'une place de parking,

Il frémit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est le résultat d'une semaine à se chercher, il est venu chez moi s'occuper de la voiture de ma mère et il a passé son temps à me narguer, à parler de toi, de votre soirée au restau avant que tu partes. Quand je l'ai vu se garer et se diriger vers toi, j'ai pété les plombs. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche de toi, qu'il te touche et...

- Vous vous êtes battus et tu as sorti un couteau... Terminai je.

- Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a sorti son canif en premier, mais... oh Bella, je suis un assassin !

Il sanglota la tête entre ses mains, je le fixai sans le voir. Tout était de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais du les embrasser, je n'aurai jamais du les laisser espérer. C'était moi la coupable, plus qu'Edward. Je me levai.

- Edward, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Je m'en vais. Je quitte Forks, je ne peux plus vivre ici.

- Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas tout ça. Je ne voulais pas le tuer.

- Quelque chose au fond de toi voulait qu'il disparaisse, mais tu savais que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais et c'est ce qui se passe. Même si je t'aime, on ne pourra jamais être ensemble, on va dire que mon amour pour toi va être enterré avec Jake. Jamais tu ne me reverras.

- Bella, je ne comprends pas, c'est lui que tu avais choisi, pourquoi me dis tu que tu m'aimes ?

- Je lui ai dit ça parce qu'il mourrait dans mes bras. Tu crois qu'en plus j'allais lui annoncer que c'est toi que j'aimais ! Il est mort en croyant en mon amour et c'est bien la moindre chose que je pouvais lui donner. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je dirai à tout le monde. Seul toi connaîtras la vérité et tu devras vivre avec et moi aussi... Je suis aussi coupable que toi, si je m'étais décidée avant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, je t'en aurai empêché, mais j'ai voulu vous avoir tous les deux et le résultat c'est que j'ai tout perdu et que je vais vivre avec ma culpabilité.

- Tu m'avais choisi ! Oh mon dieu !

Il pâlit et j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir.

- Edward, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris avant que je t'aimais.

Il se redressa et me dévisagea attentivement. Puis il posa ses mains sur les miennes, elles étaient glacées et tremblantes. Je glissai près de lui et posai mes lèvres sur sa bouche, le sel de nos larmes se mêla à notre dernier baiser et je hoquetai de douleur.

- Ça aurait pu être merveilleux ! Je ne t'oublierai jamais Edward, une part de moi t'aimera toujours.

- Bella, jure moi qu'un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un et que tu arrêteras de culpabiliser.

- Peut être un jour. Et toi, jure moi que le jour où tu sortiras de prison, tu ne chercheras pas à me revoir et que tu feras tout pour te construire une vie sans violence et sans haine avec une femme qui t'aimera mieux que moi.

Charlie entra à ce moment, nos corps se séparèrent et les flots qui coulaient déjà sur nos joues s'intensifièrent. Je le dévisageai pour emporter avec moi le souvenir de son si beau visage. Mon dieu, quel gâchis !

- Adieu Edward. Fais attention à toi en prison et oublie moi.

- Jamais je ne t'oublierai Bella, mais promis, je ferai attention. Adieu mon amour et j'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur un jour.

Je sortis et sanglotai encore plus fort. Tout était fini. Je les avais perdus tous les deux et jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Charlie m'observait sans savoir quoi faire. Quand je réussis à me calmer, je l'embrassai et rejoignis Angela qui s'était endormie dans ma voiture. Je la ramenai chez elle avant de rentrer. Je passai le reste de la nuit à regarder des photos de Jake et Edward sur mon portable. Je me laissai aller aux larmes, aux cris, il fallait que la douleur sorte. Charlie n'était pas rentré, il avait du dormir au poste pour ne pas laisser Edward tout seul.

Dès que le jour se leva, je pris la direction de la Push, je voulais voir Billy Black. Quand j'arrivai devant la petite maison rouge, les larmes débordèrent une nouvelle fois. Je restai un moment dans ma voiture, le moteur avait du alerter les habitants car je vis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et Billy apparut sur le seuil. Il me fixait de ses yeux fatigués, il avait vieilli de 10 ans en une nuit et je retrouvais maintenant un vieil homme. Je m'approchai de lui, le pris dans mes bras et nous pleurâmes ensemble. Il n'y avait rien à dire, notre chagrin suffisait pour comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait.

Brusquement je fus arrachée aux bras du père de Jake, nous n'avions pas entendu Rachel. Elle me gifla et me poussa vers ma voiture.

- Fous le camp, Swan. C'est de ta faute s'il est mort. Tu as tué mon frère !

Je ne répliquai pas, elle avait raison et j'acceptai sa haine.

- Rachel arrête. Bella souffre autant que nous. Dit Billy doucement.

- J'espère bien qu'elle souffre. Elle n'avait qu'à se décider avant, c'est de sa faute, papa !

- Non Rachel, ce n'est pas elle qui tenait le couteau.

- C'est pareil ! Allez dégage, on ne veut pas de toi ici. Et ne reviens jamais ! Hurla t-elle.

- L'enterrement aura lieu après demain et si tu veux venir au cimetière quileute, tu le peux. Ma fille se calmera. M'assura le vieil homme avant de rentrer chez lui en entraînant Rachel qui me fusillait du regard.

- Merci Billy, je viendrai.

Je rentrai chez moi et y restai cloîtrée. Edward avait été transféré à la prison de Forks et des policiers étaient venus m'interroger sur les circonstances de l'agression. Je n'avais rien caché, j'avais juste eu des difficultés à aligner des phrases cohérentes, l'émotion me bloquait sans arrêt. Raconter ce moment me bouleversa et la nuit suivante, je revécus sans arrêt la mort de Jacob.

Angela vint me chercher pour aller au cimetière où la cérémonie quileute devait avoir lieu. Une foule compacte se serrait autour de Billy et Rachel et je sentis les regards sur moi. Embry, Quill, Leah et Seth m'entourèrent, montrant ainsi mon acceptation dans ce lieu. Je remarquai que plusieurs de mes amis non quileutes étaient venus aussi, Kate, Tanya, Tyler, Ben, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice se tenaient en retrait pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Billy m'aperçut et me fit signe de venir près de lui. Rachel marmonna et refusa de me regarder. Elle tenait une main de son père et il me tendit l'autre. Nous écoutâmes les discours en silence, l'émotion était palpable et je vis de nombreuses personnes pleurer sans honte. Quand le cercueil descendit dans le trou, mes jambes plièrent et je tombai à genoux, Quill me releva et me soutint contre lui. Je n'osai plus bouger et attendis la fin de l'hommage dans un état second.

Au moment où nous allions partir, je croisai le regard de Paul qui me fit une petite grimace désolée, puis il retourna relever Rachel qui hurlait sur la tombe de son frère. Je remontai en silence dans la voiture d'Angela, je la laissai dire au revoir à Embry et regardai autour de moi. Au loin, je vis une silhouette féminine, je reconnus Elisabeth Masen. Pauvre femme ! Encore plus que moi, elle devenait la paria de la Push, la mère du meurtrier de Jacob Black ne pouvait plus venir voir Billy. Elle avait tout perdu, son fils en prison, l'homme qu'elle aimait et son boulot, elle ne pourrait plus jamais apporté son soutien aux familles quileutes.

Angela me laissa devant chez moi et je montai dans ma chambre, toutes mes affaires étaient rangées, je partais pour Phoenix le surlendemain. Je n'avais pas besoin de rester à Forks, il n'y aurait pas de procès, Edward avait plaidé coupable et il connaîtrait bientôt la sentence rendue par le juge. Charlie avait dit qu'il avait négocié entre 10 et 15 ans ferme.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai tôt pour aller au lycée vider mon casier, Angela m'avait proposé de le faire à ma place, mais je voulais être forte et affronter cela toute seule. Monsieur Greene m'avait accordé le droit de venir avant l'arrivée des élèves. Je me garai juste devant l'entrée du lycée et entrai rapidement dans le bâtiment, je ne souhaitai pas m'attarder à l'extérieur. Je vidai mon casier dans mon sac à dos, j'étais prête à repartir quand soudain, je me revis le jour de mon arrivée, un peu plus de 3 mois auparavant.

- Casse toi d'ici ! Retourne dans ton tipi, espèce de primate !

- C'est toi qui va dégager ! Face de lavabo dégénérée !

Je les entendais comme s'ils étaient près de moi, je les cherchai, mais personne ne me projeta contre les casiers. Le silence des couloirs était juste troublé par des sanglots et des gémissements. Je me rendis compte que c'était moi qui avait encore craqué, qui me laissait envahir par mon chagrin. Je glissai sur le sol et attendis de retrouver un peu de calme pour retourner à ma voiture.

Il dut passer un bon bout de temps car je vis des jambes défiler devant moi et soudain quelqu'un me parla.

- Bella, ça va ? Hou-hou Bella !

Je levai les yeux et vis Paul, il me secouait pour me faire réagir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là par terre ? Me demanda t-il.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, j'étais venue chercher mes affaires.

- Je te raccompagne. Allez lève toi.

Je m'appuyai sur lui et le suivis vers la sortie. Nous croisâmes Quill à qui il demanda de prévenir le directeur de son retard. Il conduisit très vite jusqu'à chez moi. Il m'accompagna à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Ça ira Bella, je peux te laisser seule ?

- Oui oui, merci Paul de ta gentillesse.

Il me sourit et me serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu ressens mais je suppose que Forks est invivable pour toi maintenant. Sache quand même que tu vas nous manquer, que tu vas me manquer. Je m'étais habitué à t'entendre nous engueuler.

- J'aimerais juste que tu y penses la prochaine fois que James va te lancer une vanne. Promets moi une chose Paul.

- Si je peux.

- Si tu le veux, tu le peux. Ne te bats plus jamais, fais le pour moi ou plutôt pour bébé Jake.

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux à l'évocation de ce surnom. Il secoua la tête et me serra encore plus fort contre lui, puis il s'enfuit en me souhaitant bonne chance et bon courage. Le soir Angela vint manger à la maison et mes copines défilèrent pour me dire au revoir. Elles comprenaient toutes mon besoin d'éloignement et ne me jugeaient pas. Je demandai des nouvelles de Rachel à Leah, elle haussa les épaules en me disant que comme pour moi, seul le temps pourrait l'apaiser.

Le lendemain, Charlie m'accompagna à l'aéroport de Seattle et je pleurai dans ses bras.

- Pardon papa, j'aurai voulu rester plus longtemps avec toi. Je suis tellement désolée de fuir mais je ne sais pas comment gérer cela autrement. Mais je te le promets, je reviendrai.

Il me sourit tristement et ce fut l'image que j'emportai avec moi, loin de Forks. Loin de la prison d'Edward. Loin de la tombe de Jacob.

* * *

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, mais j'avais cette idée en tête depuis longtemps. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ce dernier chapitre. **

**Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et vos messages.**

**Peut être que j'écrirai une suite, l'idée germe dans mon cerveau. **

**Bises à toutes**


End file.
